Sold
by FallenRichardBrook
Summary: Sherlock tries to unmask a fraud, who allegedly trades Souls for wishes….with unexpected consequences. A Multifandom Reader-Insert Fandoms: Sherlock, Supernatural, Doctor Who, Marvel ( others)
1. (Prolog) In the dead of the Night

**In the Dead of the Night**

„ _And you´ll see John: Before the end of the night I´ll have proven Derek Johnson wrong. What a ridiculous story after all… A desperate try to conceal his murder by inventing `the mysterious stranger who killed his victim in exchange for his soul.' How could he even think someone would believe this? I guess he tries to claim insanity for lower judgment…_ " Sherlock fixed his collar a bit, before he pulled out a small wooden box of the inside of his coat and checked the content one last time.

" _Of course nobody believes him Sherlock…and if you ask me: I don´t even understand why we have to come here in the dead of the night to prove him wrong. It´s unnecessary…you are just enjoying this, aren´t you?_ "

" _Oh yeah, it particularly helps me breaking through the terrible grey veil of dullness inside my mind_." Watson gave a short sigh when his partner bend down to the street to dig the small box in the middle of the crossroad the two were currently standing.

He had to admit that it has been a difficult case; their only suspect, Derek Johnson, had a bulletproof alibi and insisted on his ridiculous, little story: That he went to a crossroad, buried a small cigar-box with some items in it and sold his soul to the devil…at least it sounded like this. The man was telling something about a dark-haired stranger in a black suit, how he appeared out of nowhere and offered him a deal: He´d kill the man who drove the suspect´s company into the ruin if he´d get Johnson´s soul in return. Johnson agreed to the Deal and two days later, he already read about the murder in the newspapers.

Watson had heard about such things in old fairy tales and folklore…but never even considered believing something like this. Somehow, much to his disapprovement, Sherlock insisted on visiting the Crossroad to prove Johnson wrong. It must be a curse to live with such an easy-bored brain like Holmes´. When mentioned one finished the burying, he stood up and wiped some of the dry dust off his clothes, facing Watson one more time.

" _I told you; No strangers in black suits._ " However, John couldn´t answer due to what has happened behind Sherlock´s back within his last words. A man had appeared. A black-suited man had appeared out of nowhere. The suit looked expensive, just as the red tie that was perfectly adjusted around the collar of his creaseless black shirt. His hair was as dark as his eyes and his face was determined by a slight smirk…overall he looked similar to a businessman on his way to an important deal. Although Sherlock was confused by John´s sudden lack of talkativeness, he didn´t notice the stranger behind him…until he started speaking.

" _So, you must be the famous Mr. Sherlock Holmes._ " Former one turned around in an instant, obeying the stranger with a blank expression. The man had a deep voice and the thick accent of an Irishman. For a second they just stared at each other and Sherlock was the first to break the silence.

" _So you are the one, Mr. Johnson sold his soul? The all-famous Crossroad-demon?_ " His voice was dripping from sarcasm and his words caused the stranger to chuckle softly.

" _I heard about your principles, Mr. Holmes. Don´t believe anything unless you have seen it with your own eyes, eh?_ "

" _Obviously not_ ," He returned with a cold smile" _But I have to admit, this was a very impressive first appearance, it´s rare that somebody can sneak up to me like this._ "

" _Sneak up, of course. What else could it have been?_ " The stranger still smiled when he shrugged his shoulders.

" _It´s a cold night Mr. Holmes so why don´t we come straight to business? You are here to prove me a fraud, am I correctly informed?_ " Sherlock shook his head, returning the same freezing smile.

" _Not exactly. I´m here to prove you a murderer who also happens to be a fraud._ "

" _I see…so if you want to do so, why don´t we make a deal?_ " The expression in the Strangers eyes became more calculating now.

 _"Let´s make a deal Mr. Holmes. If I´m a fraud as you assume,_ "

 _"I don´t assume. I know it._ "

" _Of course you do. If I´m a fraud you don´t have to fear for your petty little soul. And if I´m not…well you don´t have the appearance of a man who doesn´t trust in his own knowledge_." Sherlock nodded shortly, the superior smile never fading from his lips.

"So what would I get in exchange?" He asked, playing along in the stranger´s game.

" _Sherlock, are you sure that´s a good idea…_ " Watson finally found his speech again, but he could as well have been talking against a wall.

" _Yeah whatever, thank you for your input John._ "

" _As exchange…well. To me you seem a little bit bored Mr. Holmes? What about making your life a little bit more…entertaining?_ " Sherlock raised an eyebrow for a moment and gave Watson, who was about to make another complaint, a sign to remain quiet.

" _A surprise? …I don´t like surprises but since nothing will happen anyways…Alright._ "

" _A good decision Mr. Holmes. You´ll get your entertainment for the next years, and exactly ten years today I´ll come along and collect my reward._ " " _I actually really feel quite entertained right now._ " The detective commented with a snarky voice.

" _Oh we have to seal the contract first. Even demons have their principles; and business is business._ " Watson knew from Johnson´s narrative how this man sealed his deals and he couldn´t help but looking away the moment the two men stepped closer to each other. When he opened his eyes again, his jar nearly dropped and a terrible feeling came to his stomach: Both of the men, Sherlock and the Stranger, were gone.

" _I´ll see you in ten years, Gentlemen._ " Was the last thing to be heard: A deep voice with an Irish accent that appeared out of nowhere, followed by mere silence.


	2. Benedict?

**Benedict...?**

" _You see John, nothing strange happened. …John?_ " Sherlock turned around to send his companion a superior smile, but he wasn´t in sight. Neither was the old crossroad the men had been standing before.

Sherlock looked around in honest confusion; He stood all alone in a small street, under the hypnotic light of an old, monotone flickering street lamp. It took him a mere second to deduce that he wasn´t in London anymore, maybe not even in Britain.

" _I´ll see you in ten years, Gentlemen._ " The voice seemed to come out of nowhere and was followed by a deep, growling chuckle, definitely belonging to the self-claimed crossroad-demon.

It took Sherlock a while to collect his thoughts, but as soon as he was aware of his situation, as far as it was possible since he would never admit that there could be supernatural factors included, he watched the area interested. While he mumbled,

" _Where am I even?_ " he noticed a small newspaper rack just a few steps away. With long strides, he went over and pulled out one of the newspapers. The date was correct, October 3rd, but the country… "(*your country*)? …how by Jove?" When he read some of the Headlines, he got even more confused. " _The prime minister did…who is this man? That´s not the prime minister! …Who are all those people, and what are these headlines anyways? Is this supposed to be a fake-paper? I know I´m not all up to date when it comes to `celebrities´ and todays who´s-who but this is ridiculous…_ "

His mumbling was interrupted by his own thoughts. He had to find out his exact position and somehow he had to get back to London, he couldn´t just stay away for too long. He looked around one last time and glanced carefully at the nearest building: The only house in the area with enlightened windows. Perhaps the only one because, according to his watch, it was still in the middle of the night. The detective decided to try it and ask the owner about his position and for a phone call, since there was no phone box in sight.

It was already after 12pm when you finally finished all the housework. In the one week-lasting absence of your parents/ fellow occupant(s) you promised to keep the house clean and do all the unfinished work that was laying around; washing, cleaning, ironing and all those bothering unnecessities humanity invented within the last centuries. You whipped a bang of (c/H) Hair out of your face to obey the clean kitchen: It might have been worth the whole work. Usually you didn´t expect visitors at this time of the day, so you winced a bit when you heard the sharp knock at your front door. You turned around to glance at the door with narrowed eyes; if you just waited, the nightly visitor might as well go away.

Another loud knock destroyed your flimsy hope, whoever this was; he probably had a reason to be here at such a time so he certainly wouldn´t just go away. Therefore, you just gave a short sigh, fixed your hair a bit and opened the wooden door, expecting maybe one of your neighbours who suddenly needed a last-minute babysitter or something similar. What you saw in front of your house was miles away from far away to similar.

" _What the…Sherlock Holmes?_ " You couldn´t hold back the surprised exclamation, after all you were happy that you didn´t faint in an instant. That was Sherlock…wait no, that was BENEDICT CUMBERBATCH. In front of YOUR house, at 1….at 1am? What was Benedict Cumberbatch doing in front of your house at 1am? And why the heck did he knock?

" _Yes, correct, Sherlock Holmes. I suppose you saw the picture of me with the terrible hat? Most people did, that´s a nuisance. However, might I come in for a second and use a telephone? I seem to have left mine at Baker Street, and I need to call someone urgently._ " With the last words, he had already entered your house, looking around curiously while all you could do was stare and try to find your speech again.

" _What the heck is Benedict Cumberbatch doing in my house…somebody pinch me…_ "

He seemed to hear your mumbling, because he turned around, focusing you irritated.

" _Benedict? Who is Benedict? I´m Sherlock Holmes as you already stated correctly…ordinary people are such interesting. So where can I find a phone?_ " He started to head in the direction of your room, so you quickly placed yourself in front of him and led him to the kitchen. This man was either Benedict who took too many pretty, colorful pills or, which sounded even more absurd, Sherlock himself. In each case the sight of your room might have caused a severe shock to him; the newly purchased (fav. Sherlock-Character)-poster on your wall actually hang directly across the entrance to your room.

You gave him a sign to sit down on one of the kitchen chairs and handed him your mobile, still unsure how to react correctly in such a situation. He immediately started to tip in a number and dialled, but even after the second try, nobody answered the call.

" _It says the number doesn´t exist…what in deuce´s name is going on here…I swear if I can lay my hands upon this self-claimed, black haired crossroad-demon, I will…_ " " _Wait; did you say Crossroad-demon?_ " You interrupted him harshly, which caused him to frown a little bit, but he gave a short nod and you felt your stomach twisting uncomfortably. The whole situation reminded you of a certain Supernatural-episode…

" _At least he didn´t say anything about a blond angel..._ " you mumbled, before you gave the detective the order to tell you what exactly happened. At first Sherlock didn´t gave the appearance as he´d even consider telling you anything but after he looked at you for a while, he nodded and started telling you the whole story. His narrative lasted good twenty minutes.

Once he finished, you nodded thoughtfully. Problem One: The man in front of you definitely looked like Benedict Cumberbatch but he didn´t seem to be on drugs, so just one option remained: He was Sherlock and god damn it, he told the truth. Problem Two: Crossroad-demons obviously existed.

" _However this man was a fraud, I just have to figure out how he managed to bring me here, maybe he gave me some sort of drug…I´ll just try to find him one more time and negotiate with him, then he will…_ "

" _You won´t."_ You didn´t even look at him while you talked with a voice that was so calm, it nearly surprised yourself. " _You can´t just re-negotiate with a demon, they have one principle: Make a deal, keep it._ " The detective questioning raised an eyebrow at you.

" _However this man is a fraud…_ "

" _You should consider rethinking your opinion about this man._ " You sighed and just left the kitchen, moving in direction of the living room. You heard fast steps behind you, implying that Sherlock followed you. Without a word, you just started your notebook that stood on a desk, and started a film-data on your desktop. It had the name "Study in Pink".

After the first quarter hour, he couldn´t handle it anymore and shut your notebook close. " _What on heaven and earth…_ " Sherlock stared at you, disbelief in his eyes and it took a while to explain him…well to explain the probably most unsuperstitious person in existence that a demon sent him to an alternate universe. Oh and that the same demon would, in ten years, send some hellhounds after him to rip him apart to get his soul. He stayed almost conspicuous calm. You weren´t sure whether he didn´t believe you or had a slight panic-attack on the inside.

" _Well, I´ll summon him and with some simple trick…_ "

" _You might be a genius, but not even you can simply trick out a demon. This guy is probably some thousands of years old._ "

" _You seem to know this things ways better than me, lady._ " He remarked cynic, but you just smiled at him. " _Yes it appears I do so._ " God, if this wouldn´t work you were so screwed. " _So, what are you going to do…?_ " He obviously intended to use your name, but that right moment he seemed to notice he didn´t even ask you about it.

" _Y/N. Y/N L/N. And what we are going to do is…_ " You jumped from the couch, searching through a small shelf next to you. After some seconds, you pulled out an old spray-can and showed it Sherlock with a triumphant smile.

" _…blackmailing him._ "

Once more Holmes raised an eyebrow at you, glancing at you as if you´d be slightly insane.

" _That´s definitely going to be entertaining._ "


	3. Entertained, Sherlock?

**Entertained, Sherlock?**

It was nearly 4am, when you finished all your preparations and kneeled down in the middle of the crossroad by an old farm, you chose for your plan. Lucky you, Sherlock already had a second box with summoning-ingredients with him so you didn´t have to waste your time with making one. He watched you with a sharp eye while you changed his photo in the box against one of you, to lull the demon into secure, and sprayed hidden Devils Traps all over the place around the crossroad. You were going to trap this guy; Even if he´d see one of the traps, he wouldn´t expect you to place nearly a dozen of them.

" _And this…_ " He looked up at one of the traps with a disbelieving glance. " _…is going to help us?_ " " _Just stay behind and learn from the best, Holmes._ " You remarked and gave him a swift smirk before you buried the small box. It was surprisingly entertaining to know more about a certain theme than the famous mastermind…at least you hoped it was knowledge and not just useless trash. The moment you rose from the dirty street, took a few steps from the middle of the street to a close hut, and looked around carefully, you felt a gentle breeze and then you saw him. Your jar dropped and your mind went blank.

" _Hello, Darling._ "  
The black hair, the dark eyes, the adorable accent and this goddamn smirk…you´d recognize him everywhere.

" _…Crowley._ " The word left your mouth more as an amazed question, than an actual statement, which caused him to chuckle deeply and give you a swift smile.

" _Ah, you know my name beloved?_ _Always pleasured to meet a fan.._."

" _You know him?_ " Sherlock interrupted him perplexed, but you just shrugged your shoulders.

 _"I wouldn´t call it `know´…I´ve heard about him._ " Sherlock obviously intended to continue his questions, but he was the one to be interrupted; by the demon.

" _Ah, the consulting-detective?_ " He set up a superior smile and obeyed him, before his eyes wandered back to you. " _I see, you found yourself some entertainment here…just as arranged_ " he added and looked at you with a meaningful gaze which send some cold shivers down your spine. You tried not to ask yourself if he planned this, being fully aware that he could read every single one of your thoughts.  
Which was bad enough, considering the fact Mark Sheppard…Crowley himself was standing in front of you…this was certainly the wrong moment to have thoughts about anything connected to Supernatural.

" _So you summoned me dear? I guess there was a reason you did so?_ " You swallowed hard as you tried to stay calm and nodded slowly.

" _We want to make a deal._ "

" _What else._ " He remarked, the never fading smirk decorating his face. " _Just tell me what your hesitating heart yearns for, Darling._ "

" _An instant-ticket to London. His London._ " You added quickly, pointing at Sherlock, who followed the dialogue attentively.

" _With pleasure. But first…_ " his voice became a dark, calculating sound and you felt upcoming panic. " _…we have to arrange what I´ll get in return, dear._ "  
You took a sharp breath, and took a few steps back, nearly stumbling over the edge of the hut´s slight increased porch behind you. He stood now directly in front of you, fully enjoying how successful he made you feeling uncomfortable. " _Your precious little soul, Darling._ " You took another sharp breath and tried another time to get away from him by stepping on the veranda but he followed without any hesitation, but not without a short glance on the half-rotten veranda´s roof.

" _What if…I have a better offer for you?_ " You straightened your shoulders and looked directly in his eyes, which made him raise an eyebrow, slightly amused by your attempt to stand up against him.

" _You´ll return Sherlock´s Soul and give us the mentioned ticket to London and in return… I´ll set you free._ " A sinister smile finally sneaked upon your lips when you quickly jumped from the perch. He looked at you with disbelief in his face but in fact as he tried to follow you; he couldn´t. Crowley narrowed his eyes and glanced at the roof, but exactly where he stood were some boards missing.

" _How in hell´s name…?_ " He let his eyes wander when a thought seemed to strike his mind and he watched at the ground. " _Underneath the veranda?_ "

" _Underneath the Veranda_." You nodded shortly and now it was you, who wore a triumphant smile. The demon meanwhile shook his head slowly and started laughing quietly.

" _Dear, I´m honestly disappointed: That´s not what I consider fair-play._ "

" _My deepest apologies, King of the crossroads but this guy,_ " You pointed at Sherlock one more time. " _Is in this universe pretty useless. And although he doesn´t seem to use his soul very often…he should get it back._ " Mentioned one pouted at you and made a snarky comment but the two of you just ignored him. " _And you know; to make an omelette, some spines have to be broken._ " The quote left your lips before you could think about it. The sentence drew a short smile from Crowley and you could see an amused sparkle in his eyes.

" _We have a deal then. You´ll let me out of this bothersome trap and I will return his soul…plus the ticket to London._ "

 _"His London._ "

" _Of course, what else? Would I ever try to deceive you, beloved?_ " That right moment these words left his lips, you knew you were screwed. You had no idea, what it might have been…but he had something in reserve. However, you had neither an idea, what nor how to avoid it so you just nodded.

" _And now? Do I have to sign something?_ " You asked with hardly any hope, trying to keep a constant voice. Of course, you knew how they sealed pacts, but hope dies last?

 _"Oh, dear. For a contract with me it needs something more…personal._ " There perished your hope.

You took a deep breath and a step closer to Crowley. The attempt not to blush and to defeat the terrible nervousness inside your abdomen absolutely failed. …And the demon´s wide smirk didn´t help at all. Mere seconds later you felt his warm lips pressed against yours gently and his arms closing around your back, carefully pulling you closer. For a moment you could´ve sworn that you felt a hand on your rear, but when you quickly pulled back, Crowley hands already rested in his pockets again.

You narrowed your eyes at the demon who looked at you with an almost innocent expression, then you slowly sank on your knees, pulled out a pocket knife, grabbed a piece of fabric beneath the porch and made a quick cut through it. Within the blink of an eye, the man stood behind you and curiously glanced over your shoulder.

" _An old carpet with a devils trap, stuffed under a damaged veranda…you tricky little thing._ " You could clearly hear the amused smile in his face and straightened up while you turned around slowly. Crowley snapped with his fingers, then he pointed at Sherlock. " _I returned his soul. And now the ticket._ " You had the bad feeling, this wasn´t over yet. " _Just one thing before I do this one, dear: You said a ticket to his London. You never mentioned for how many persons this ticket should be._ "

" _Crowley, what are you…!_ " You couldn´t finish your sentence, because the demon snapped his fingers one more time: Everything in your sight faded to white and you felt a soft tingle inside your ears, besides hearing a voice with a thick accent.

" _Oh and have fun with your new possession, Darling._ "


	4. Assistance and Apprentice

**Assistance and Apprentice**

The first thing you noticed when you opened your eyes…was the light. Indeed a very queer sight, considering the fact that some mere seconds ago it was 4am in the morning. You quickly glanced around and noticed that you stood in the middle of a crossroad, Sherlock standing just a few steps away from you. You rubbed your eyes and couldn´t withhold a short sigh, followed by some mumbled swearwords.

" _Crowley, you damn sonuvabitch…You did this on purpose…_ " Well, of course he did this one purpose, like everything else he ever did.

" _I suppose you got tricked Y/N…and how about the whole "you know this better than I do"_?" He gave you a bragging smile and you death glared at him in return.

" _I just said I could blackmail him and so did I. About the trick-thing…he is still some hundred years older than me so how was I supposed to see that coming?_ "

" _You weren´t. You´re just another simple-minded person, no insult intended, so how could you?_ " He took a phone out of his pocket and typed a short number, but it took you some good seconds to recognize it as your mobile phone and to remember that he obviously didn´t give it back ago then. _"I´ll hire a cab back to Baker Street, I need to know how long I was gone, since it´s obviously already day, and if I missed something._ " In lack of any other options, you just agreed to his suggestion, but remained silent during the following drive. It was good to have some time to think; since there were definitely some things, you had to digest.

It took you a moment to realize everything when you entered 221bBaker Street. The old furniture, the violin in a corner, the skull on the fireplace and… all good gods, there wasthe smiley on the wall. Plus some bullet-holes in the old Wallpaper. A smile crept on your face as you took a step inside the room and finally noticed the person sitting on one of the chairs, looking at you and Sherlock, who entered behind you, in surprise.

" _Sherlock? It´s you! Where have you been? You´ve been away the whole night…and who´s…_ "

" _Could you precise the `the whole night´ John?_ " " _Well I…it´s 08 am and we´ve been at the crossroad until you vanished some when around 01 am, so…_ "

 _"Interesting, interesting…_ " He started walking through the room, folding his hands and mumbling something too quiet to be understood.

" _And who´s this girl, Sherlock?_ " He looked at you once again and you gave him an excusing smile.

" _Ah, that´s a new acquaintance, she recently purchased my soul._ " John´s eyes widened and he seemed to have problems with his articulation.

 _"I don´t understand…_ " You swallowed the perfect answer to that exclamation and introduced yourself instead.

" _Y/N L/N…I´m the one who brought him back._ " John nodded slowly and was about to ask you something else, when Sherlock interrupted him.

" _Please John, remain quiet you are interrupting my thoughts. …So, I have been away for about 7 hours? But how long have I spent there?_ " He gave you a questioning look and you thought for a moment.

" _You arrived shortly after 01 am at my place and Crowley zapped us away at_ ," you gave a swift glance to your wristwatch, _"04.30 am…3 ½ hours_ ". Holmes gave an exited cry and rubbed his hands with an amused smile.

" _So the time here passes by twice as fast as there…extraordinary! That´s really entertaining, he didn´t promise too much!_ "

" _Here? There? I still don´t…_ " Sherlock just ignored his friend´s confusion and headed out towards the door.

" _Where are you going, Holmes?"_ You narrowed your eyes at him and lucky you; at least he gave an answer.

" _Finding out, what I´ve been missing while I was gone!_ "

" _You´ve been away mere 7 hours…_ " However, he didn´t hear you, since he left so fast; he couldn´t have been gone faster even if Crowley would have zapped him.

It was already late afternoon, precisely: 7 p.m. when Sherlock returned. You have spent the time with telling Watson what exactly happened in Holmes absence, adoring his reaction when you told him about the existence of demons, enjoyed some delicious tea made by Mrs. Hudson herself and convinced Watson to tell you about some of the cases he and Sherlock solved together that have only been mentioned in the show. When Sherlock came in the apartment…well actually he rushed in.  
the door literally crashed open, so loud, that Watson and you winced in your chairs, turning your heads around to the door in an instant.

" _I knew it! If I spend here all day, nothing interesting happens, but dare me to leave London for more than two hours and this happens: Two murders John, two! And such remarkable! Grab your coat we´re going to…_ " He stopped his movements and his words when his eyes caught sight of you.

" _Y/N…what are you still doing here?_ "

" _What am I…what am I still doing here!?_ _Well, tell me again, what I´m still doing here! This guy is a hundred of years old demon, but oh yeah, sure: Maybe I just should have summoned him and tricked him out so he´d bring me back home! Forgive me great mastermind that my little brain did not work out this brilliant idea on its own!_ " You death glared at the detective. But while Watson looked at you with an excusing glance, slightly surprised from your outraged exclamation, Sherlock just tilted his head a little bit.

" _Whatever, we will handle this later. Now grab your coat and come. We have a case._ " He turned around and was about to leave when he seemed to remember something. " _Have you had a coat when we arrived?_ " You slowly shook your head. " _John please give Y/N a coat, a jacket or something like this; it´s cold outside._ "

Therefore, it came that, some five minutes later, the three of you sat in a cab on the way to the place of crime. You sat between the two men, tightly wrapped in one of Watson´s jackets, that was far too big for you, but the moment you left the cab, you were glad you had it, because it was indeed freezing cold.

Your heart skipped a beat when you were about to enter the victim´s small house and were greeted by a tall man you immediately recognized as Lestrade.

 _"Ah, Sherlock, John. It has been a while._ "

" _Ah, Greg how were your holidays?_ "

" _They were horrible of course. Just look at him. So, our victim is up in the first floor I suppose?_ " Lestrade looked at Sherlock with a glance that showed both, annoyance and confirmation that his holidays were indeed terrible.

" _Sherlock. I would say I missed your company, but…well whatever. Yes the Victim has been found in its office and…_ "  
He stopped talking when he finally noticed you and looked at you in confusion, so you gave him your most friendly and warm smile. " _Ah, and your amiable company there, is? You know that I can´t just allow everybody access to the scene of crime? I mean you and John as your assistant, that´s one thing, but…_ "

" _So if my assistant is allowed, my apprentice can also come with us: I may introduce; Mrs. Y/N L/N. And if you excuse us now, Gavin, there´s a murder to be solved!_ " Without another word, he entered the house and left the three of you behind. It was hard to tell who was more stunned due to his exclamation.

" _You are his…apprentice?_ " Well for sure, Lestrade won the contest for the most astonished and perplex expression.

 _"Eh…obviously. If you excuse me now, there´s a corpse waiting for me_." You had not the slightest damn idea what was going on in Sherlock´s Brain, and you were sure nobody else ever did, but you were eager to find out. And until you had the opportunity to do so, you could as well just play along. You quickly followed the detective inside the small building and noticed that Watson entered directly behind you. Lestrade meanwhile shook his head a few last times before he also entered the house.

The room in the first floor wasn´t actually as you expected it to be. It was a huge office with countless closets on three of the walls. The fourth wall, opposite the door, consisted to 60% of a large window, which casements were opened widely. In front of this window there was a large desk with office supplies and in front of the desk; a dead men. Lying between the desk and a flipped office chair. He faced the direction of the door, but something on his position was irritating. The cause for his death obviously was the wound on his forehead; an interesting pattern of blood covered his face and his white shirt.

Sherlock had already examined the whole room and you just obeyed the notebook on the desk when Lestrade finally entered the room, some important looking papers in his hands.

 _"It´s the second one of those murders. The victim has been found by the maid, she claims that she touched nothing by the way, who immediately called the police. We found Mr. Smith here with a small arrow in his forehead. As in the first case this arrow was…well we´ve never seen such a thing before. We already sent it to the forensic, so you can have a look at it later. So far we just can say: It used a to us unknown technology to transport an unidentified poison into the targets bloodstream…But the single parts of the arrow seem so far to be of organic origin. It´s a riddle and so far we have no clues. The only thing we have is the handwritten notice on the victim´s notebook. Somebody wrote with a pencil on the notebook and removed the page and we could see the number on the remaining page. We are already busy with trying to find out who the phone number belongs to._ "

" _A waste of time._ " Mumbled Sherlock, not even looking at Lestrade as he did so.

" _Sorry…?_ " You gave a swift look at the numbers and it took you mere seconds to notice what the detective meant.

" _A waste, because this are coordinates. You could look forever if you´d search for a phone number._ " John, who was standing next to Lestrade, rose an eyebrow and …was this a small smirk on Sherlock´s face? Slowly you began to understand why he said this apprentice-thing…

" _So the victim made a note about some coordinates?_ " Continued Lestrade, but was interrupted from the consulting detective one more time;

" _No, you´re an idiot Lestrade. Who was the one who made the note…John?_ " The doctor winced because of the unexpected question but thought a little bit before he tried to answer.

" _If it wasn´t the victim…somebody else? Maybe the murder?_ "

" _Yes, yes of course_ _it was someone else! But how do we know it wasn´t Smith who wrote the number?!_ " Well, the detective seemed to lose his patience with the non-masterminds around him.

 _"Next try; Y/N?_ " Oh, shit. Did he just ask you? You took a deep breath before you answered and you surprised yourself in the next moment.

" _Because Smith was left-handed? But the note was written by a right-handed person._ " The two men behind you stared at you in amazement and this time you could´ve sworn that he smirked. You had to admit though, that you were surprised of your own knowledge...Sherlock must have had some influence on you.

" _And out of which facts do we deduce that?_ "

" _The victim was a smoker; there are visible nicotine stains on his left hand. In addition, the desk supplies are mostly on the left side, plus the handle of the coffee mug next to the notebook is turned to the left. Only the Pencil that was obviously used for the note lays on the right site of the papers. And last, the notebook itself: The paper is a little bit crinkled on the right side, maybe somebody leaned a bit on the notebook while writing?_ " Sherlock nodded approvingly which encouraged you to take a step further. " _So, the note has been made after the murder. Somebody leaned over the corpse and made a note…_ "

" _Somebody? The murderer?_ " Watson´s question brought an idea to your mind and the words left your lips before you thought about it.

" _Not likely._ " You looked up in surprise when you noticed that Sherlock just said the same. He gave you a small nod as sign to continue. " _Whoever made the note was in the room, but Smith has been shot through the window._ "

" _How in Jove's name?_ " Lestrade looked at you with pure confusion in his eyes.

" _Look at the strange pattern the blood left on his shirt; it isn´t a continuous line, there are blank spots were the folds of the shirt have been: The man wasn´t standing when he was hit. Most likely, he was sitting in his office chair...well no. The confusing thing is the position of the wound…the murderer shot from the building across the street and if the man was sitting…well wait, no. Smith is around 1.70 m high and if he sat…he wasn´t the intended victim._ " Now both, Lestrade and Watson were watching you without understanding a word and Sherlock was openly smiling, obeying you while you tried to explain everything. Now you understood what Holmes meant, when he said it was easier to deduct then to explain the deductions.

" _Our first mistake was to assume that there were just two persons here during the murder. Actually, there were three. And Mr. Smith, our unlucky victim, maybe wasn´t even supposed to be part of this meeting. According to the body height of Smith and the position of the wound he wasn´t standing when he was hit, but neither was he sitting. Exactly; He was in movement to stand up and was about to turn around. You see, that the injury isn´t in the middle of his forehead? That´s because he turned around. However, why did he turn? Because somebody entered the room. Let´s call him Mr. X._

 _So, the murderer followed Mr. X to this house and positioned himself on the roof of the next house with full sight into the office. He waited for X to enter the room and when the door opened, he shot. But he didn´t pay attention to Smith who stood up in surprise and turned around to look at the door. The murderer accidentally hit Smith, which would explain the wound and the strange position of Smith lying on the ground._ " You stopped your explanations and paused for a moment to look at the men next to you. Sherlock looked somehow satisfied; while Watson slowly shook his head and Lestrade…well Lestrade seemed to have some problems with his articulation.

" _I was…what…Now I understand this apprentice-thing. Where did you find her Sherlock? She´s like a pretty version of you._ "

" _It´s nearly frightening…_ " added Watson and you didn´t know if you should feel flattered or offended. However, you had rarely time to think about it, since Sherlock was eager to continue with the case.

" _We made everything out of this place we can. Godric you drive back to Scotland Yard, find out where these coordinates lead us so you´re at least somewhat useful. John you will accompany him so you can immediately tell me when you know something. Y/N, you and I will have a look at the other crime scene!_ " With his last sentence, he already started leaving the house, everybody following him in absence of other options. Holmes nearly made an enthusiastic jump when he reached the street in front of the building and hired a cab.

" _A corpse that has nothing to do with its own murder, a biological high-tech weapon and an unexpected stranger that uses foreign notebooks! John, Y/N, what a case, WHAT A CASE!_ "


	5. Surprise, attack!

**Surprise, Attack!**

You have rarely seen Sherlock in such a state of excitement. This whole case really did wonders for his mood…and you had a certain feeling that it wasn´t only the case. You had an idea, why Sherlock somehow made you his apprentice. There were actually two possible reasons: Number one; He still had your "knowledge" about demons in mind. For him it was certainly interesting to see a person with different knowledge than him and he certainly was curious whether you also had other knowledge or if this was just a lucky shot.

Number two; you couldn´t get rid of the feeling that Sherlock also had the deal in mind. Crowley promised him amusement…and obviously, Sherlock wanted to find out if he´d really get mentioned amusement. Your deductions about Mr. Smith seemed to prove Crowley´s promises right.

It was hard to keep up with Sherlock. He was so enthusiastic about the case that you nearly lost him when the two of you left the cab and headed to the house where the first victim has been murdered. Indeed, when he hurried through the small streets and tiny lanes the nearly lost turned into definitely lost. You couldn´t tell in which of the houses the detective went and unfortunately you didn´t pay attention to the exact address. You decided to check the area a little bit so you might find something that could help you in the case.

It was already getting dark and the lonely alleys weren´t very inviting but you were eager to help Holmes in the case. To your disappointment there wasn´t anything interesting; a few dustbins, a few rats and one of the famous red phone boxes. For a moment you had to stifle a laugh, you were actually glad it was a red one. The imagination that you could, in addition to everything weird that happened within the last hours, also find a blue one…that would have been too much.

It also proved to be too much when the phone box next to you suddenly started ringing. For a second you just stared at it in pure amazement. Those things did actually ring? Who in hell called a phone box back? Could you even know who would answer…a thought stroke your mind.

Oh no, that couldn´t be happening. You were mere hours in London.

And nobody saw you with Sherlock and…well he called you his apprentice and Lestrade wasn´t the only person around, that could have been enough. When the phone just didn´t stop ringing, you looked around carefully. Indeed on a near house there was a security camera…pointing directly at you. You moved and the camera followed you. Shit. Mycroft was faster than you expected. Suddenly the phone stopped and you heard an engine roaring behind you. When you turned around, you saw a black car coming closer and stopping right in front of you. After all, you were sure this would be quite amusing.

Minutes later you found yourself in mentioned car on your way to…assumingly to some random left warehouse somewhere in the darkest corner of London. Why did those brothers have to be such Drama Queens? When the car stopped one more time, the woman sitting with you in there just gave you a sign to leave and enter the building in front of you. It was indeed an old warehouse.

Inside it was dark and cold and you had to suppress the wish to search a light switch. When you entered a big production hall, you finally saw, what you came for.

" _Good Evening, Mrs. (L/N)._ " Mycroft Holmes in person was standing in front of you. The same self-confident facial expression as usual, calmly leaning on his wooden walking stick.

" _Good Evening. Although it would be much better if we wouldn´t stand in some abandoned warehouse._ "

" _My apologies, but at this time of the day it´s hard to find a nice café that isn´t already closed. However, I brought you here to speak about a certain person. Nevertheless, where are my manners? Maybe I should introduce myself first…_ "

" _Ah, please, no unecessities._ " He raised an eyebrow in question and it was hard not to smile widely. You have seen `Sherlock´ and you were willing to use your knowledge to your own advantage.

" _The clear features, the expensive suit, the old, neat umbrella, and the British accent…Mr. Mycroft Holmes I assume?_ " Complete success; he definitely looked perplex for a moment but immediately got his composure back.

" _Correct. Mycroft Holmes, employee of the government but you certainly know that as well?_ "

„ _Please, Mr. Holmes. Employee? Sir, you are the government._ "He laughed swiftly but again there was this sparkle of surprise in his eyes. „ _So my brother already warned you?_

"Obviously he had no idea why you knew all this and, according to the fact that you kind of were from a different universe, he had certainly no idea who you were either.

„ _No, your brother didn´t mention you with a single word._ "Oh god, you were so not lying and it was so amazing to see Mycroft uncomfortable like this. For a moment, you thought that you heard a soft chuckle but Mycroft didn´t move a single muscle.

"S _o, John told you?_ " You just shook your head and couldn´t hold back a slight smirk.

" _However…This doesn´t matter anyways. I have an offer for you Mrs. L/N._ "

„ _No, thank you, I renounce._ "

„ _Maybe you should listen to what I have to say first?_ "

„ _No matter how many zeros there are behind the number, Mr. Holmes. I´m incorruptible and my loyalties are with the younger Holmes brother._ "

" _I see. My information were as reliable as usual…my brother really got himself an apprentice?_ "

" _What shall I say? I´m very sociable…even for sociopaths._ "

„ _So I understand my brother's sympathies…I will send you back then, but please take your time and think about my offer._ "

" _Oh, I certainly will._ " Of course, you had in mind, what Sherlock once said: You could accept the money and share it with the others…but that sounded somehow far too exhausting.

It took a while to drive back to the first scene of crime and when you entered the street with the old phone box, it was already dark night. Maybe around p.m.… You looked around for a while but figured out that it would be a waste of time to look for Sherlock. You have been away for too long. Certainly, Lestrade already figured out about the coordinates and was, together with Holmes and Watson, on the way there. You decided, that it would be the best step to hire a cab to Baker street and hoped that at least Watson was concerned enough to leave a note to tell you were they went. You just turned around the corner and made a few steps in the next alley, when something irritated you.

Did you get lost and somehow enter the same alley you just left again? Or were in London phone boxes in every single street? You narrowed your eyes a bit, when you noticed something and you felt relieved. It couldn´t be the same, because it wasn´t a red phone-box, but one of the blue police phone boxes. That explained every…the relief left as fast as it came.

It was a blue phone box. A blue one. You took a deep breath and looked at the box in pure confusion. Maybe it was only a normal one? However, the next word left your mouth before you had the chance to think about it twice.

" _…T.A.R.D.I.S.?_ " The next shock was a mumbled

" _Sorry?_ " from behind you.  
You turned around in an instant and didn´t believe your eyes. A tall man with a prominent birthmark on his right cheek has entered the alley and looked at you in confusion. Either you were getting completely insane now, or you were standing halfway between the T.A.R.D.I.S. and the 9th Doctor.

" _So you know what this is?_ " He came a few steps closer and eyed you curiously. Your mouth just continued talking without asking your brain for permission.

" _You are…the doctor?_ "

" _Always pleased to meet a fan. And how can I address you?_ "

" _Y/N…Y/N L/N…_ "

" _Y/N…hm…I haven´t met you before, did I? Whatever, if I…._ "Suddenly he stopped talking and narrowed his eyes at something he seemed to see behind you. "STOOP!" Both of you ducked the right moment, when a strange looking arrow hit the wall behind you. You stared at it in shock, when you figured out what it was.

" _You are the one he is after!?_ " Yes, that explained everything. He nodded quickly, but there was rarely time to explain, because the next moment he offered you his hand.

" _I´d suggest: run!_ " And so did you.

You ran for a while, until it seemed to be at least somehow sure to stay and pause a little bit. While you tried to catch your breath, the doctor pulled out a small piece of paper with some numbers on it.

" _The coordinates you noted in the seconds victim´s house?_ " He raised an eyebrow at you while you just shrugged your shoulders. " _I´ve been at the crime scene…nevertheless, where do these lead?_ "

" _Ah, curious?_ " " _Well, I nearly ended up as collateral damage so…yes._ " Your last words drew a swift chuckle from him and he nodded approvingly.

" _Well, my… ` acquaintance ´ has his energy source there…if we can destroy it, we should be able to prevent more collateral damage. Actually I wanted to go there with the Tardis, but it is under observation, so…_ "

" _So, what do we wait for?_ " You made a few steps at the road you currently where standing at and waved at a cab. Before the Doctor and you entered the car, you couldn´t resist an inconspicuous question. _"So you and your acquaintance…you are not from around here, eh?_ "

" _Well, you knew what the Tardis is…why don´t you tell me?_ " "A _h…so everybody should keep some little secrets._ " You replied with a wide smile and earned a laugh in return.

" _Indeed Y/N._ "


	6. Doctors, Detectives and Deals

**Doctors, Detectives and Deals**

Lucky you, the coordinates weren´t far away, since you hadn´t many money with you. One more time you found yourself in a dark, cold alley and were happy about John´s old Jacket. The address was an abandoned factory ground. Well of course, when did such things ever take place in a nice area?

" _So, what is it that we are looking for?_ " You asked while you followed the Ninth through the dark alleys." _Is this energy source …conspicuous?_ " He quickly shook his head and you started swearing on the inside.

" _But it should give off an enormous heat and it probably glows._ "

" _Oh yeah, so;_ _totally inconspicuous._ "

You already crossed half of the area, when you suddenly heard some voices. The Doctor gave you a sign to remain quiet, but you had a certain intuition that you followed.

" _WATSON?_ " And indeed you became an answer.

" _Y/N!?_ " The Doctor gave you a surprised look and one more time you just shrugged your shoulders.

" _You know them?_ "

" _Those ae the ones I accompanied to the crime scene…you know the Name Sherlock Holmes I assume?_ " He nodded.

 _"The protagonist of Arthur Conan Doyle´s detective novels?_ "

" _Sir. Doyle´s novels…yes. But maybe you should be ready for a…small surprise. It seems like the Tardis slightly got off her way._ "

You quickly left your cover and went to the closer coming Watson and Sherlock.

" _Y/N!_ " It was Watson, who spoke first, while Sherlock seemed to be indifferent.

" _Where have you been? We´ve been concerned. Well_ _I have been concerned, he… However, what happened?_ "

" _Nothing, everything is alright. By the way, Sherlock you have a very charming brother._ " A smile sneaked upon Sherlock´s lips when he answered.

" _So, you accepted his offer?_ "

" _Well, I thought about it…but it seemed to exhausting. I just said that I will think about it._ " He nodded approvingly.

„ _I told you John, she will be alright. If we can now please…_ " his look fell on the Doctor who just arrived the three of you and stood now behind you. The Doctor for his part obeyed Sherlock in distrust.

" _Ah, before I forget it; Mr. Sherlock Holmes, I introduce: The Doctor and vis versa. Oh, and Dr. John H. Watson._ " The Ninth shook his head in disbelief and mumbled something about an inter-dimensional rip he must have passed on his way.

" _Great,_ " Sherlock meanwhile started nagging " _another idiot to reduce the general IQ in the room._ "

" _Oh indeed,_ " the Doctor instantly fought back. " _With foolish, hairless monkeys like you are, one really needs to take care of the general intelligence in the area._ " Oh no, you had an idea where this was going to and you weren´t sure whether you should laugh or run away.

" _Sure, **Doctor**. My apologies. How could I doubt your qualification? I mean you are a doctor. And so important that you don´t even seem to need an additional name my friend. In which field did you achieve your degree?_ "

" _And you are who again? Oh yes, I forgot: The famous consulting-detective who needed to invent his own occupation in order to have a job where he has something like a competition-free career chance._ "  
Watson and you just stared at the masterminds without saying a word. Further also without understanding a word, since the two suddenly started talking in such a speed and on such a high level that neither you nor Watson did understand a sentence.

" _So,_ " you finally interrupted the two who just seemed to start with sassing out each other " _If the gentlemen are done and have time to climb of their high horses; we have some serious business down here on earth. If the two of you now would have the mercy to involve us ordinary people in your conversation. Let´s face the important stuff first: There is some half-high-tech, half-biological thing out there that kills people. And somewhere on this ground is a…well the Doctor described it this way: Here is the energy source of the arrows hidden. We destroy the source and no more people will be killed. Okay?_ " The Doctor started smirking and looked at you with a self-satisfied look, while Sherlock wore a freezing cold smile. At least Watson seemed to stay focused.

" _How does this source look like?_ "

 _"It gives off an enormous heat and most likely it glows._ "

You already wandered through the area for what felt like an eternity, which seemed to annoy one of the masterminds.

" _So, `Doctor´. What would you say why couldn´t we find it so far?_ " his voice was full of sarcasm and you had a slight idea what this was heading to.

" _Hm, maybe because I have to drag a group of…_ "

" _GUYS._ "  
You quickly interrupted them before they started another episode of "Who wins London´s next sass-war". " _Stay focused._ " You shook your head and looked around irritated. You thought you would have heard a deep chuckle with your last words.

You finally found the source some minutes later, actually Watson did.

" _STOOP!_ " the scream brought all four of you to the ground right before one of the mysterious arrows hit the wall next to Watson´s head. All of you quickly hid behind some old, wooden boxes. Suddenly Watson gave a shout of excitement and everybody turned around. His scream wasn´t only of exited nature. He held his left hand with a painful expression and pointed at a strange looking box next to him that fading gloomed in a hypnotic blue light.

" _That´s enough heat and light I guess._ "

The doctor nodded and gave you a sign to stay down since there were still arrows whirring through the air. He pulled out his all-famous sonic screwdriver and started destroying the small box, while Sherlock watched over his shoulders and made cynic remarks. It took him a full minute, enough time for five arrows to nearly hit you and seven to nearly hit John, before the generator crashed. As he did so you suddenly heard a loud crash out of the direction, the arrows had come from. Slowly you four moved in said direction and you were the first one to stand up. What you saw in front of you was…interesting: A weak glowing piece of destroyed and molten material. Some wires were lying on the ground but also something that looked like burned skin, so it was hard to figure out if this thing has been of technical or biological nature.

" _Seems like this is going to be a case for the files…_ "

Despite Watson´s exclamation it took a while to convince Sherlock to keep everything a secret. Usually it probably would have been impossible but due to his latest experiences with different universes he wasn´t that hard to persuade. Once the Doctor and Sherlock said goodbye to each other, not to mention their exact words, Sherlock and Watson went back to the Baker Street while you decided to accompany the Ninth to the Tardis first.

Therefore, you found yourself in front of a certain blue phone box one more time, while the doctor stood in the frame and looked at you with an impressed smirk.

" _You have some interesting friends in this corner._ "

" _Yes indeed…he prefers to be called a high functionally sociopath._ "

" _You know…maybe…you could come with me. That´s what I actually would suggest now, but you don´t seem to be interested._ "

" _To be honest: I´d love to come with you but at the moment this here is exiting enough for me._ "

" _Your normal life here?_ "

" _Well I wouldn´t call it…normal._ "

" _You are truly mysterious for someone who´s an ordinary person, Y/N._ "

" _Now you sound like Sherlock._ "

" _Okay, I guess it´s time to leave then before I continue this._ "

" _You can visit me whenever you want,_ " You added with a blink " _I mean you have all time in the world, don´t you?_ " He just chuckled in reply and waved quickly before he closed the door of the Tardis carefully. You observed the box when it disappeared and the sound it made stuck in your mind for a while. You couldn´t get rid of the feeling that you´d meet him again soon enough.

When you finally arrived at Baker Street again, it was, according to the annoyed cab driver, 11 pm. Watson opened the door for you and the first thing you saw was Sherlock sitting in his chair in his famous thinking-position.

" _What is our mastermind thinking about this time?_ " You asked John with an amused smile.

" _I guess he is thinking about what we are going to do with you now._ "

" _Do with me_?" You replied in confusion, narrowing your eyes at Watson.

" _Well, we still need to bring you back home?"_ Ah yes, you nearly had forgotten about this little…problem. After all, it was thrilling here and if you would return home… One more time you heard that deep, growling chuckle and this time you would have sworn that it wasn´t only your imagination.

When you thought about Watsons last sentences, you suddenly recognized the chuckle and an idea stroke your mind. Carefully you moved your hand inside the back pocket of your Jeans…and felt a cold, round object. Moreover, you were definitely not the one who put it in there.

" _May you excuse me for some minutes? I need some fresh air._ " You mumbled and quickly left the building, leaving a confused Watson behind.

Not far from the entrance, underneath a flickering lantern you stopped and pulled the object out of your pocket. It was an ancient looking coin and you couldn´t hold back a deep sigh.

" _Damn it, Crowley…_ " That was the reason he touched your rear back when you sealed the contract.

" _Oh for sure that wasn´t the only reason, Darling._ " You quickly turned around and looked directly into mentioned Demon´s face. He stood there, leaning against the old street lantern and smirking at you in his usual manner. " _You called, beloved?_ "

" _I think you know very well why I called you…besides to complain that you are spying on me._ " With your last words, you threw the small coin at him, which he caught with no visual effort.

" _So, the main reason?_ "

" _Well…I can´t remember that I would have ask you to bring me here, Crowley._ "

" _You really should learn to define your wishes more clearly, dear._ "

" _Then I will try to define the next especially clear: I would be really happy if you could bring me back to where you picked me and Sherlock up?_ "

" _And that is really what you want? Your mind says something quite different…_ " He smiled at you with a knowing glance and you had to swallow hard. Indeed. This has been the most interesting day of your life…and god, giving this up would be an unbelievable waste.

" _You talk as if I would have a choice. I guess you won´t simply create me a door between the dimension just because I ask nicely_?" The demon chuckled again, the wide smirk never leaving his face.

" _No, no I do not think so. But for you dear I´m always open for a deal._ "

" _How generous, but I think I would like to keep my soul."_

" _Oh, what a pity but it was worth a try. No, joking aside. I want something else._ "

You narrowed your eyes at him but he just continued talking.

" _A favour._ "

" _A…favour. And which kind of favour?_ "

" _Ah don´t worry. Nothing unrighteous of course._ " He quickly added with a swift laugh before he stepped a bit closer to you. " _I need you to bring me something back that has been stolen._ "

" _And why don´t you get it back yourself?_ " Another time you talked before thinking and this was definitely happening to often in the last time.

" _You know about those bothersome devils traps, dear. I simply can´t._ "

" _I just need to bring you something back…_?"

" _Don´t worry. You won´t have to hurt someone or something similar. I have worked out a little…plan. You just have to walk in, take what´s mine…_ "

Well of course, you knew: Whatever it was, it was dangerous. Probably even more dangerous in Crowley´s hands…like everything. However, you also were sure that there were two brothers who could take care of this, so you just nodded.

"Alright. We have a deal." You had the feeling you might regret this…

Suddenly you felt Crowley´s lips pressing against yours, this time more harshly than the first time. He pulled back after a while, leaving you breathless and blushing furiously. The demon snapped with his fingers and you suddenly felt a weight appearing upon your neck. When you looked down you noticed a small pocket watch on a necklace on you. Carefully you turned the little object in your hands, obeying it suspiciously before you finally opened it.

Indeed it was a watch, but with three hands. Two of them were black and showed some random and certainly incorrect time, while the third, a red one, pointed straight at 2. At first they didn´t seem to move, but after staring at it for a while you noticed some, very slow, movement in the longer one of the black ones-

" _The black ones…_ " You winced a bit, when Crowley started talking, while watching over your shoulder and pointing at the tiny watch. You didn´t even noticed that he moved behind you. _"…show how late it is. Maybe I need to mention: How late it is in your ….world. The red one shows your current location. 2 stands for this place here, while 12 is your home place. You can change the red one and so you change your location. Oh and you always have a…reset-place. A place you always appear when you change locations. I took my freedom to set the 12 at your bedroom._ " He added with a wink, before you could reply anything.

" _Like a respawn…_ " You mumbled then, ignoring the demon´s confused face. " _So it has to be a place?_ "

" _It can be almost everything; a place, a road, a phone, number plates…_ "

" _And the numbers 3 to 11? And 1?_ "

 _"Did you think there were only two places to go? The 6 for example is the place were your new friend the doctor comes from…_ "

" _So it was you who brought him here?_ " You asked, following an intuition.

 _"Of course, it was quite…amusing. About the other ones…You might find out on your own._ " Yeah, that explained the whole chuckling. _"By the way: In this world here the time runs twice as fast as at your place: But I think you already noticed this. Oh and….do me a favour and keep this._ " He gave you back the ancient coin you threw at him before. _"It was such entertaining. And about my part of the deal…I will pick you up tomorrow, 7 pm. Your time zone. Dress nicely._ "

With the blink of an eye, he was gone, leaving you staring at an empty point, puzzled. You slowly shook your head, before you returned to Baker Street. You had to explain the last few minutes to somebody.


	7. All Settings on '8'

**All Settings on "8"**

Lucky you, when you returned to Baker Street, Watson wasn't in the living room anymore; Understandable, since it was long after his bedtime. It would be much easier to explain Sherlock alone what just happened. Watson would probably just nag that it was a terrible idea and be concerned what could possibly happen to you.  
Sherlock's reaction however was just slightly... unexpected.

" _So, you are planning to use this watch, of whose you neither know if, nor how it works, to come home?_ " He sounded…concerned.

" _It will bring me home anyways; you remember what I said about Demons and Deals?_ " The words left your mouth with more confidence than intended. If Crowley lied to you, Sherlock's mockery would accompany you for weeks.

" _I shall contact you, when something of interest happens._ "

" _Would be great. After all, what would the master mind do without the help of his appreciated apprentice?_ " You replied with a smirk and turned around when something stroke your mind.

" _Ehrm, Sherlock...one last thing?_ " He faced you with a blank expression before he nodded. _"The 'contact me' might be of high difficulty when my phone still rests inside your coat pocket._ "

Some ten minutes later, you found yourself in your bedroom, a slight uncomfortable tingle in your ears. At least you had your phone back and the watch actually worked. Seconds after you adjusted the red hand to point at the 12, you were covered in a faint white light that brought you back home. With a heavy sigh, you threw yourself at your bed and a swift glance at the date including watch on the wall revealed the most surreal detail of your journey; it was 9 am, October 4th. You really had been away only half the time you had spent in London.

You had rarely time to calm down and get a bit sleep, since 7 pm came soon. You decided to wait for Crowley some steps away from your house so nobody would notice you...just in case; Because Crowley said to "dress nicely" and so did you. You picked a long black dress with a cut along the right leg and some silver strass stones at the neck, combined with a small, simple black handbag. The pocket watch you hid under the clothes, while you also wore a nice necklace with a scarlet red pendant and suiting earrings. After a while of thinking, you put the ancient coin in the backside of the watch, it might be useful eventually. The only thing you forgot before going outside was to eat something...but certainly, this would not take too long, at least that's what you told your rumbling stomach to calm him down.

Crowley definitely was a man of punctuality.

Point 7 pm he suddenly appeared in front of you. He was about to say something but when he looked at you...it made appearance as if you would left him speechless, since nothing but a short whistle left his mouth.

" _Darling...you look stunning. Maybe I should have kept you for my own entertainment instead of for this third class master mind._ "

" _You ordered to dress nicely._ " You simply tried to ignore the last comment.

 _"I indeed love how precisely you follow my orders. And you have a good eye for colours, dear._ " He gave a meaningful glance at your necklace, making you immediately understand what he meant. The demon wore his usual black suit and a tie in exactly the colour of your jewellery; basically, you and him were in partner look...great. How didn't you see that coming?  
Crowley tore you from your thoughts, when he pointed at his, goddamn expensive looking, wristwatch.

" _I would never rush a lady, but I'm afraid we have some business._ " He offered you his arm, drawing a glance of the sort "You are kidding me now, aren't you?" from you, nevertheless you accepted and he snapped you away with your arms linked.

Lucky you, because the moment you were able to open your eyes again, you really needed his arm to keep your balance. All those snapping or teleporting, or whatever really exhausted you.

" _Ah never mind, love. I don't mind you clinging on me._ " You shot the demon a death glare and finally got yourself to look at the area he brought you. You were standing in front of a big villa. The drive was full of expensive and unique cars. Nearly every window of the house was enlightened and next to the front door, there stood a gorilla with a suit, guarding the entrance.

 _"High Society of the unnatural tonight, eh?_ " You asked the demon with a wide smirk, but his face has suddenly gone all-blank.

" _What you are looking for is in the first floor, last door on the right._ "

" _How do I recognize it? And now dare to say, "You'll know when you see it", that phrase is overused._ "

" _It's a small box, wrapped in dark red satin, some letters in ancient Greek written on its front. Precise enough?_ "

" _Last room on the right side, first floor; red box from Greece, aye. ...I know I might regret this question but...you ain't gonna tell me what's in the box?_ "

" _My dear...all you need to know is that it's of importance for me. Now let's go, who knows, if we finish this quick, we might as well enjoy the rest of the evening._ " Great, whatever this box was, there was a 98% chance that it might be able destroy whole worlds. The remaining 2% included killing or mutilating the Winchesters exclusively. For you it just remained to hope that exactly those two would prevent Crowley from...whatever he intended to do.

When the guy next to the door noticed the two of you, his eyes widened. With a deep bow, he instantly let you inside the house, where you quickly crossed the giant entrance hall.

" _The king of hell always gets backstage, hm?_ " You whispered to Crowley, causing him to chuckle.

" _Aristocracy opens doors, darling._ " God almighty this guy was a bigger show-off then Sherlock. Obviously reading your mind, the demon sent you a disapproving glance, before he pointed at a certain door, next to the stairway leading upward. " _Time to make acquaintance of our host._ "

" _How does it come...if he stole this box from you, won't he be suspicious when you show up on his party?_ "

" _He didn't steal it directly from me. It made some short stops before he got it; he has no idea that I am the original owner."_

 _"Which you undoubtedly are of course._ " He had no time to make a snarky comeback since you finally entered the next room. It was a living room, even bigger than the entrance hall and crowded with people.

You clearly doubted that there was even one other normal human.

" _Oh, there are some witches in here for sure._ "

" _That's not what I consider a normal human, Crowley._ "

" _That...well let's talk about this later. I see our friend is coming. ._ " Indeed, when you followed his look, you noticed a stranger making his way through the crowds towards you. It was a tall, slim man with short dark blonde hair, whom you have never seen before. Lucky you, since you already feared it could be Balthazar´s house.

The guy really had some features similar to the angel, but he looked even more arrogant. You had to suppress the temptation to slap this terrible smile of his face.

" _Ah, the king of hell personally gives us the honour?_ " His smile became even wider when he shook the demons hand then his eyes fell upon you. " _And how can I address this beautiful lady?_ "

" _I felt like having some company tonight_." Crowley replied with the same feign friendliness in his voice, before he introduced you. " _My adorable company; Belial. And Belial I may introduce my old...friend; Gomorra._ "

Did he just say...you had rarely time to be shocked, since Gomorra suddenly took your hand and, with a bow, gave it a gentle kiss.

 _"It's a pleasure to make your aquentaince, dearest._ "

" _Pleasure's all mine._ " You assured, bringing yourself to fake a smile.

" _Darling, why don't you mingle with the crowd, while the two of us have a drink on old times?_ " You nodded swiftly, giving both of the men a last smile before you turned around to "make some new friends".

From the corner of your eye, you watched the two disappearing in the crowd, when you made your way back to the entrance hall. Fortunately, the hall was not so empty anymore; there were many people in the room as well as on the stairs, so nobody took special notice of you when you reached the first floor. Some of the doors you passed were opened widely, revealing various salons, hobby rooms and a big dining hall. You would have entirely ignored it, wouldn't it have been for the giant buffet in the hall. Your stomach gave not neglect-able signs that he wanted to take part. However, you ignored it again, trying to focus on your job. You distracted yourself by pulling out the pocket watch and opening it. The red hand showed "8" and you were eager to make sure you won´t forget it.

When you finally reached the door you were looking for, your first problem appeared; a huge man in a suit, guarding the door.  
In front of him was a small group of chatting woman, but he didn't pay special attention to them. Sheer luck solved your little problem...well maybe not only luck, as you would find out later.

However, just the moment you greeted the woman, to speak a bit with them so you had time to overview the situation, a shriek sound from downstairs let everyone turn around in surprise. The guard first looked at the group suspiciously, then he rushed away in direction of the stairs. The woman lost attention of you and followed him quickly; you took your chance. Within seconds you had opened the door and shoved yourself in the dark room. Finding a light switch, you were able to look around.

It was only a small passage, leading to another door, but you had rarely ever seen a better-guarded place. On the ceiling was a huge devil trap, countless enochian symbols on both walls and the doorframe and the handle shimmered in a light grey, appearing to be either silver or iron. While you looked at some signs on the wall, which you had never seen before, you wondered how Gomorra himself managed to enter the room.

That he definitely did so occasionally became obvious when you finally entered the room; it was breath taking.  
A huge office, stuffed with things you have never seen in your whole life. The walls were bordered with big glass showcases, containing old stones, tablets, crystals and mysterious antic objects. On the end of the room, rarely finding place between all the relics there stood a massive, wooden desk also stuffed with various artefacts. In the middle of the chaos, you finally found what you were looking for; the small red box …but thee Greece letters irritated you…πανδώρα…?  
That reminded you of something, didn´t that mean… You were interrupted by the sound of an opening door.

A very close opening door. Quickly you turned around to check for a hiding place. As cliché, it was…the only available hideout was a red curtain fixed on one of the showcases. You hid behind it the right moment someone entered the room. You heard the steps and voices of three men, one of them you recognized as Gomorra and the other one…was Crowley?  
How did they even get in here?

There must´ve been a way to deactivate the devils trap… Unfortunately you couldn´t hear what they were talking about but they nearly heard you when your stomach suddenly made a loud, growling noise. You held your breath when the voices stopped talking and prayed to everything in this universe that nobody heard you. Some harrowing slow seconds passed, before you noticed Crowley´s voice one more time. Then you heard the door opening and closing one more time, waiting a few more seconds before you dared breathing again. You peeked out of your hiding place, assuring that everyone was gone before you quickly went back to the desk and grabbed the box, shoving it in your handbag.

Now that you had had time to think about the letters…the last thing you would do was opening it out of curiousness, but maybe you could keep Crowley from causing all too big harm to anyone…

Pushing your thoughts away, you finally noticed an even bigger problem: How to get out. The gorilla was certainly standing in front of the door again… You entered the small passage leading out of the room you just decided to test out your luck. If it wouldn´t work…you could just zap away with your watch and Crowley could…well after what he just let you steal he could as well drive to hell. ….okay, wrong thought.  
Not thinking about it any longer, you just opened the door, seeing…no one.

After making a few steps away from the door, you decided that it was the perfect moment to take care of the box. Pulling out your phone you hoped that the phone numbers actually worked and started typing;

[Crowley has the box of πανδώρα. Do something. Don´t let him notice that you know about it, I like my head where it is. xx / to: [18669073235] / message successfully sent. /

Once you sent the message and turned your phone on silent, just to avoid Crowley noticing something in case somebody would write or call back, you made your way back to the crowd. All people had left the first floor but lucky you, nobody noticed that you had been up there all the time. When you reached the room you had been to when you arrived, you swallowed hard.

How were you supposed to find Crowley in this chaos?

" _You are not, Darling._ " You winced a bit, when the voice appeared behind you and turned around. " _I´ve already been looking for you, the party is such…disappointing. Shall we leave?_ " He offered you his arm again and you accepted, nodding with a faint smile. You waited until the two of you left the building, before you started talking again.

" _Belial, really?_ "

" _Y/N is not a demons name, dear. You would have been terribly out of place._ "

" _Yes, giving me the name of a fallen angel is so much better._ "

 _"A deceptively beautiful fallen angel._ " You sighed, shaking your head. This man was driving you crazy.

" _In a good way I suppose._ " was his chuckled answer.

" _Another question, how did you…_ "

" _Sorry to interrupt you beloved, but we should leave before we continue our conversation. Your stomach gave some in-deceptive signals back there…maybe we should head out for dinner?_ " Before you could answer properly, he snapped his fingers and a fading white appeared in front of your eyes.


	8. The King with the Silver Tongue

**The king with the silver tongue?**

This time you managed to stand without clinging on the demon when you arrived at your destination; A busy street in some random town you didn´t recognize, next to the entrance of an expensive looking restaurant.

" _We´re in South Dakota, a small town in the east that has one of the best restaurants I ever visited._ " He pointed right at the door in front of you, before he led you in. Once you found a place and sat down, you had to gather your mind. Did this "serious business" just lead to a….

 _"I think the word you were looking for is "date", dear._ " Crowley gave you a seducing glance that you simply tried to ignore. Great. Not only did you make two deals with the king of hell, now you even dated him. Mentioned one chuckled softly but hadn't time to reply, since the waiter arrived. Well...at least now you had some time to ask your remaining questions.

" _So, this man, Gomorra...he isn't the actual Gomorra, like you know: The bible one. Is he?_ "

" _Oh of course he is._ " You couldn't hide your surprise.

" _Darling, Gomorra never has been a city. Your precious little bible can be such misleading._ "

" _And what about Sodom? It was the same story after all._ "

" _Same story, same reason: Sodom was also a human, Gomorra's younger brother accurately. Then this whole Abraham affaire took place when both of them became what they are today._ "

" _And how...well I'm not sure if I even want to know… However, let us change the topic; How did you arrange all of this?_ ' The demon looked at you with an almost innocent expression as if he wouldn't have a clue what you were talking about.

" _You know exactly what I'm talking about. I did get in and out without being noticed, and I heard that you were one of the persons entering the room when….well._ "

" _When we noticed that you should´ve had breakfast? Well…I suppose you got in when a certain high-pitched scream distracted the guard? The scream came from a demon who, accidentally of course, had the bad luck to find holy water in his drink._ " You didn´t even question Crowley´s methods anymore.

" _Did said demon happen to have slight disagreements with you?"_ He really just ignored your question.

 _"I didn´t knew that Gomorra would openly show me his "office"…that we came in wasn´t planned, neither was your stomach._ " You sent him a questioning glance since he hesitated with his explanation. " _…I just said it was me who made the noise._ "

" _Can demons even be hungry? I mean yeah, you eat and drink, but…_ "

" _I claimed to have digestion problems._ "  
You loved that man for being able to deliver this sentence with such a straight face.

 _"Fortunately he ordered the guard to come down to the kitchen with him, so you could leave unseen… with the box I assume?_ " he added with an expectantly nod.

" _As assumed._ " Nobody watched, so you swiftly pulled the box out of your bag and laid it on the table, pushing it towards Crowley, who took it with a satisfied smile.

" _Wonderful. I should engage you more often, Darling._ "

" _…I think I ´m just happy that I don´t owe you anymore._ "

" _What a pity, dearest. I really do enjoy your company…and I may assume correctly that I am a better company than this detective._ " Wouldn´t you have known it better, you would have guessed Crowley was jealous…a hilarious thought after all.

" _You had one last question if I remember correctly?_ " Wow, quick change of the topic.

" _The devils trap in the room before the office…how do Gomorra and his guests come in the room?_ "

" _Oh, there is a hidden switch in the room, he was clever enough not to show me exactly where it is, that moves parts of the ceiling._ " …millionaires and their habits; why make it easy?

The rest of the evening was pretty unspectacular, only that Crowley…well he acted like Crowley. You were thankful that you finally had had the possibility to eat something, and then something such delicious. When you finished the dessert, you hoped that you wouldn´t hear any more of…there really needed to be a new word for what the demon was doing to you. Whom were you lying to anyways? To be honest you actually hoped to hear more… Maybe it was his voice, maybe the accent or maybe the position as king of hell came along with the devil´s all-famous silver tongue, but something in you wished that he would never stop talking. Maybe this was the reason you accepted, when Crowley suggested to saunter through the nightly streets.

The two of you wandered through a nice alley, when all sudden a strange feeling came to you, as if you would be under observation? You tried to ignore it, concentrating on your, surprisingly nice, conversation with Crowley. You just reached a small car park, when out of nowhere Crowley stopped his movements.

His eyes widened and a little pulsating vein on his neck appeared, then he turned around in an instant, death glaring at one of the cars close to you.

" _YOU CURSED MORONS, ARE YOU SERIOUS?! CAN´T A MAN HAVE A CERTAIN AMOUNT OF PRIVACY IN HIS LIFE?!_ " Oh god, you had an idea where this was heading to…

" _You would have a private life if you would not spend it 24/7 with deceiving people and ruining their lives systematically. Oh and it would also help if you wouldn´t be a dirty demon._ " Replied a deep voice from behind the cars. A voice that was so deep and raspy, you became shaky knees and blushed slightly.

" _What are you planning with the poor girl, Crowley?_ " A second voice joined and finally you their origins appeared; Sam and Dean Winchester in person who came out of their cover. With a few long strides, they had reached you, staying a little bit away to be safe. You couldn´t hold back the thought that Dean looked in real life even more like a semi-god…,and Sam obviously was a giant, majestic moose. The first thought was obviously the one that caused Crowley´s enervated sigh and a kind of disappointed look. You just shrugged your shoulders in excuse, it wasn´t your fault; who told him to read your mind after all?

" _This "poor girl", moose, is my rendezvous. And if you two morons would have the mercy to leave us alone now, we could continue enjoying our evening._ " You blushed a bit, nervously greeting the boys by raising your hand and waving timidly. The two eyed you irritated but you just smiled excusing, since you had no idea how to explain the whole situation. Sam was the first to find his speech again.

" _We should warn you, this man is dangerous, he…_ "

" _Yeah, I know; demon, king of hell and stuff…I…it´s complicated. But be assured that I know what I´m doing, I will be fine…thank you for your concern anyways._ " You gave them another smile and especially Dean eyed you with growing interest…Crowley didn´t seem to approve.

 _"Now that we made that clear; good evening boys. Y/N, we leave._ " With the blink of an eye, he had snapped you away and you stood in front of your house again. You looked around irritated, but then just shrugged it off.

" _So Darling, now you met the Winchesters. If you could do me one single favour in your life: Stay away from them as far as you can. They seem to kill every female existence that comes closer to them than 500 meters. I don´t want be forced to rip them apart because they are responsible for your death._ "

" _I´m really touched by your concern Crowley…I will try to keep your advice in mind._ " The typical smile suddenly sneaked back on his face when he was suddenly standing very close to you.

" _Both of us have successfully done our parts of the deal, dear…nevertheless I thank you for the adorable evening…despite the interruption._ " He came a bit closer and, bending forward, gave you a gentle kiss on the cheek.

" _I hope we will see each other again soon._ " Before your brain started working again, the demon was gone without a trace left.

Quickly you pulled out the watch, opening it curiously. You have been gone for at least 4 hours…and your watch showed 7.30 pm. That made sense; on "8" the time passed 8 times as fast. As you found out later, the time just passed 8 times as fast when you were there; an extra effect of the watch. Otherwise, far too much time would pass in your absence. …You had no idea how this watch was working, but it was definitely powerful…more powerful than custom for a usual crossroad-deal?

When you entered the house and were about to throw your handbag in a corner, you remembered your phone and took it out, remembering that you had adjusted it on silent. Not a mistake as you immediately noticed; 3 short messages and 2 calls in absence. The calls were both from numbers you didn´t know, so you decided to check the messages first. The first one was a reply to the message you had sent to Dean before, the number you had used back in the villa obviously worked! 

[Who are you? Why should I believe you? Where did you even get the number? What do the x´s mean?"]

/ [Message from 18669073235]/

Well yes, that was a Dean-message you expected. You quickly added the number to your contacts, saving it as "Squirrel" after thinking about it for a second. 

[I´m the one who is probably saving you. You shouldn´t but it would be to your own advantage…why should I lie to you anyways? You have nothing to lose if you only find out how to stop whatever is in this damn box... I think you know what Pandora´s box is, so you understand that it´s dangerous in a demons possession. I just try to help. Crowley saved you in his phone as Not-Moose, wasn´t hard to figure out whose number it is. About the x´s: ask Moose. ]

/ [successfully sent to "Squirrel"] /

The second message was from the same number as one of the calls and turned out to be Watson´s. In order not to forget it, you saved the number as Hamish. 

[YN/N? Hope I got the right number, it´s the one Sherlock called me from earlier. We could need you here, call back. Or even better, come here if you have time. Sherlock says if you do not have time, come anyways. -John]

/[successfully sent to "Hamish"]/

The last message came from a complete foreign number? 

[So I heard you are new to London? Maybe need another player to show you the game? –J.]

/ [Message from: *insert random British phone number*]/

You read the last message like four times before your brain finally realized everything. Was everybody in Sherlock just waiting for someone new to show up? First Mycroft and now this…the watch might have given you so many places to go, but you had the feeling, "2" would keep you busier than all of the others together. You saved the number as "J.M." before you replied carefully. 

[I´m not entirely sure whether we are playing the same game at all, but as I seem to be a beginner it might be appropriate to introduce me to the other players before we can start the first round, James?]

/ [successfully sent to "J.M."] /

Now you had to wait…  
The first missed call was, as mentioned, from Watson. The message on the mailbox was dated two hours after his message and just had recorded random people´s voices and weird sounds so it seemed, as he would have called you accidentally. It was loud, making you think he could be somewhere on an underground station. The second voice mail was once again from a foreign number but the voice…you would have sworn that you knew the owner but you weren´t able to figure out who it was. The message itself made you slightly uncomfortable. 

["Hello? Is there anyone? If anyone of you guys gets this message: follow the signal and get me the heck outta here!"]

/ [Voice Mail from *insert random American phone number*] /

…You had no idea what this was supposed to mean. Anyways you decided to check on Sherlock and John first. Once you had changed your clothes to something more comfortable you instantly changed the red hand on "2" being curious what might be so important to call you when you haven´t even been gone for two days.


	9. Help on Speed Dial?

**Help on speed dial?**

You arrived at Baker Street some minutes later. The watch's respawn for "2" was the kitchen of 221b, so you didn't even have to knock. Quickly you entered the living room, greeting the others with bright enthusiasm.

" _Hey, I'm back! Missed me?_ " You smiled at…the empty couch? You looked around in the room twice, but it was definitely empty. After checking the whole apartment, you decided to ask Mrs. Hudson down in 221a, but she didn't even know that the men were gone.

They must have had left before she got up in the morning.

" _Maybe they didn't expect you back that early? Since John said you would be gone for a few days._ " You checked for the time and were surprised once again; 8 pm, October 5th. That's how you found out, that the time-accommodation worked in one direction only.

You thanked the landlady politely before you returned and decided to simply call Watson. It rang two times, three times…after the fifth time the mailbox activated. When you tried it five minutes later with the same result, you felt the upcoming feeling that something bad might had happened. Unfortunately, you hadn't Sherlock's number…and calling Scotland Yard to speak with Lestrade might be a slight overreaction. The moment you decided to ask Mrs. Hudson for Sherlock's number, your phone buzzed, giving you signal of an incoming message. …the answer from J.M.

[You already seem to know two of them, Miss Y/N. About the last player…why don't you meet him yourself? Piccadilly Circus, 9 pm, if that's not too late for a lady. Ps: Please, it's Jim. ) ]

/ [Message from "J.M."] /

You looked at the message for a while, without knowing how to reply. That was either an invitation to a small meet and greet or to a thrill and kill. For Moriarty there existed nothing in between. Oh and due to his moodiness, the first one might change into a murder as well. You maybe should have asked Sherlock what to do, but that would certainly complicate everything even more.

You decided to reply to the message and look for Sherlock and John afterwards. If you wouldn't have found them until 9 to ask them about your Moriarty-problem…well, if he tried to kill you, you still had the option to escape by your watch. …Yes, _brilliant_ and _faultless_ plan.

[Sounds like a great idea for the evening, Jim. The lady can't wait to meet the last player."]

/ [Successfully sent to "J.M."]

You quickly descended the stairs and got Holmes´ number by Mrs. Hudson. …he didn't answer his phone either. …Okay, screw that. You quickly headed outside and hired a cab. Maybe Molly or Lestrade could give you some answers.

Half an hour later, you stood in front of Lestrade's office, but weren't able to enter: the small room was crowded with journalists. After some minutes, you heard an ordering cry from the centre of the room, then you watched the journalists hesitantly leaving the room, the last one to exit being Lestrade himself; he looked like the cursed child of desperation and exhaustion himself, and this although Sherlock wasn't even around.

" _Lestrade? You have a moment?_ "

 _"I SAID NO MORE…_ " he exclaimed when he noticed that it was you, who asked.

" _Oh Y/N, it's you! Sorry I thought it was one of those journalists again…_ "

" _They are going mad about the case with the hybrid-arrows I guess?_ "

" _You guessed correctly! I mean, what by Jove am I supposed to tell them? That some weird alien from another universe went crazy and was running amok while he was chasing a doctor?!_ " Well obviously, Lestrade has been told the truth in your absence…poor Greg. You assumed they told him, when you were waving mentioned doctor goodbye.

" _Since you seem to like your job: rather not._ "

He gave an exhausted sound and rubbed his eyes, when another question came to his mind.

" _I nearly forgot: what are you actually doing here?_ " His last words had a slight sound of remaining hope, which shattered in thousand pieces all too soon.

" _No, I ain´t gonna tell you what to tell the press. Just use your creativity or whatever you have that's actually working in your brain._ " You kind of regretted your words when you saw the sparkle of hurt in his eyes. " _Okay, maybe this has been a little bit…harsh. Sherlock had been an all too bad influence I guess. Speaking about latter one; I'm currently looking for him and John, they won't answer their phones…have you seen them around?_ "

"N _ot since yesterday._ " Great.

" _Have there been any…_ " You were interrupted by your buzzing phone.

" _Ah, maybe John?_ "

" _Most likely not…_ " You grinded your teeth in stress when you read the content of the message and finally understood what was going on.

[Still so many time to pass…I hope you are patient, Miss Y/N.]

/ [Message from "J.M."] /

There were only 20 minutes until your appointment at Piccadilly, not much time at all…

Then you finally understood what had happened. All of this…was Moriarty´s plan, and whoever was going to be waiting for you there it wouldn't be Moriarty. You finally knew what he was about to do. Moriarty was sure that you never had seen him before: he could send anyone else to your meeting… according to his knowledge, you wouldn't be able to tell it's not him either. However, that game could be played from both sides.

You also began understanding why Sherlock and Watson were gone. Damn sociopaths. You quickly called your mailbox to re-listen to what you thought to be an accidental call…it has been a cry for help all of the time.

After analysing the message, you came to the conclusion; the men were, probably caught, in a room near to a crowded underground station. Probably an abandoned engine room or something similar…some place nobody would ever visit, although there were so many people in the area. However, the question, which station it was, remained.

When you thought about Moriarty´s character and habits, it hit you. Immediately you consulted Lestrade, who has been standing next to you, certainly still waiting for an answer to his question, all the time.

" _Greg, which underground stations are near Piccadilly circus?_ "

He looked a bit puzzled but answered.

" _The closest ones should be Green Park, Oxford Circus and Leicester Square…why?_ " Damn, those were still too many. _"Y/N, is anything wrong? Was the message from John?_ "

You slowly shook your head. There must have been something you left out… some detail; a small chain link that connected everything… " _It's now almost 9 pm, maybe you should return to Baker Street and wait there, I can drive you. I'm sure Mrs. Hudson will…_ " Now it stroke you.

" _What did you say? 9 pm?!_ "

" _Yes I did…however I wanted…_ "

" _That's it! The time! He didn't randomly chose it, of course not! Is there any station near Piccadilly that is closed?_ "

" _Why yes…Charing Cross was temporary closed because of maintenance works. All trains have been diverted. Now that you mention it…the first train after the opening will drive through today: The line Elephant & Castle – Harrow & Wealdstone will reach the Station 9 p.m._" Oh no. Oh no, damn no.

" _If we ever want to see Holmes and Watson alive again, this train shall never leave the station! I hope the offer to drive me is still on the table, Greg._ "

[I don't think I am. Maybe I will meet him a bit earlier than supposed.]

/ [Successfully sent to "J.M."] /

On the way to the car you explained everything to Lestrade, who immediately ordered some additional task forces to help you. And, the most important part of your plan; Sally Donovan.

It was some short minutes before 9, when Lestrade and you arrived at Charing Cross.

" _I will talk to the responsible ones of the station, this train needs to be stopped._ "

 _"I will go down and check the station!_ "

" _Y/N, don't do anything dangerous! Whatever you do, don't enter the tracks!_ "

" _Yeah, of course._ " You assured before you jumped out of the car and sprinted down the stairway to the station. Of course…as if. You knew Moriarty. Moreover, you were sure that not even Scotland Yard could stop this train anymore. Your only chance was to find and free the two men, before the train left the station…and to hope that Donovan would not blow your cover.  
If Moriarty found out that it was not you who met his accomplice at Piccadilly Circus, he would grow suspicious and do, hell knows what to Sherlock and John!

Down in the empty station you quickly descended onto the tracks, luckily nobody noticed you. You have rarely ever been running that fast in your life. Your muscles were sore, your back was aching and every breath burned down your throat. You felt unbelievable relief, when you finally heard a voice in the distance…Sherlock´s voice. You slowed down and started walking quiet and carefully, hiding in the shadows on the edge of the tube. You eventually reached a spot where the tube became broader; there was a space next the tracks. One of those that were made for workers to enter and leave the trails when the train arrived. You quickly hid in said area, when you finally were able to spot three figures.

And the sight left Goosebumps all over your skin.

Somehow it also caused the strong feeling of been kidded.

Moriarty was standing mere meters in front of you, watching on the screen of his mobile, pure satisfaction in his face. Watsons face meanwhile was a mixture of fear and the usual "Sherlock once we're done here I'm so gonna kill you", while Sherlock himself looked…also satisfied? At least Watson´s expression was explainable: the two men were tied up back-to-back and lying in the middle of the trails.

Why was every single sociopath here such a drama queen?

" _Well it appears…_ " Moriarty looked up from his phone and started talking with clear amusement in his voice. " _That your much appreciated cavalry won't arrive in the next time. Your lovely little Apprentice Sherlock is spending the evening with a friend of mine…well according to her, with me personally. Ah the mind of ordinary people!_ " he started laughing a bit, before he drew a swift glance on his wristwatch.

" _It seems to me, our evening is over my friends! 8.59 pm. Sherlock, John, your last minute has arrived. If you excuse me now, I need to leave…miss Y/N is waiting and I shall make sure that she will be told what a nice day we had, before she joins the two of you, gentlemen!_ " he left through an emergency exit right next to him. Leaving an afraid Watson and a…concerned looking Holmes? This happened surprisingly often within the last time; that Sherlock gave appearance of being capable of human emotion…maybe Crowley broke something when he returned his soul.

When Moriarty was gone, you quickly came out of your hiding place, hurrying to the two, now talking men and heard a few words of their conversation.

" _Sherlock…if Moriarty said the truth…he didn't, did he?_ " there was fading hope in Johns voice.

" _John I'm afraid…he told the truth. She won't come…I was wro…_ "

" _YN/N!_ " Since the men were lying back to back, only John was able to see you.

" _Yes John. Y/N won't come. You were right, I was not, could you now please stop wasting the last seconds of my life with telling me that I was wrong once, thank you._ "

" _Wrong with what?_ " You couldn't hold back a smirk when you kneeled down in front of the perplex John and started undoing his ties. It took a few death silent seconds, before the mastermind finally 'answered'.

" _John I told you she would come. After all she's no one but the apprentice of Sherlock Holmes!_ "

" _Yeah, yeah Sherlock and some days ago you called me ordinary. Thanks for your trust anyways~ According to the "I was wrong you were right" I guess not everybody here trusts that much in my abilities…_ " The guilt was written all over his face when he started help you with freeing Sherlock. " _We will talk about this later, John_." you sent him a sinister glance before the three of you finally hurried to the emergency exit…and not a second too early. The moment you rushed through the door, the train arrived, punctual at the minute.

[It was a nice meeting my dear Jim. You have a very pleasant voice. 3]

/ [Successfully sent to "J.M."] /

" _Damn it, please remind me of kicking Lestrade in his British ass when we're outta here…he was supposed to stop that train._ " You sighed when you searched for the way back to the surface, which lead John to look at you questioning.

" _YN/N…One Question. Moriarty got a text from the front he sent to the appointment with you…how did it come that you weren't there at all?_ "

" _Well…I understood that Moriarty wouldn´t come there personally…and that game can be played by both sides. I sent Donovan there, to meet him._ "

" _What if he would have seen you before it wouldn't have worked!_ "

" _Well about the would…I'm pretty sure, Moriarty has seen me before. He knows who I am and he has my phone number after all. But I took the chance that his accomplice might have never actually seen me. It's dark, Donovan wears a hood and he has never heard my voice._ " You stopped talking, since you finally had reached the surface: There were countless police cars and task forces everywhere. _"A little bit late._ " You muttered with an annoyed glance, when you saw Lestrade coming to you exited, when your phone buzzed once again.

[You once wondered whether we play the same game Mrs. Y/N? Let me assure you that I myself find it a pleasant surprise that you do so, dear. ]

/ [Message from "J.M."] /

You had no chance to think about it any further, since Lestrade had arrived you.

" _Y/N! Sherlock, John! You are alright! I´m so sorry, we weren´t…_ "

" _Able to stop the train? Yes George, we noticed that. Moriarty of course took some steps to prevent you from doing so. However I don´t expect that you were able to catch the accomplice he ordered to distract Y/N either? …As supposed. If you excuse us now, we will return to Baker Street, before the next one who tries it really kills one of us… thanks to you._ "  
Your phone buzzed another time, but all of the sudden you felt the watch on your necklace going warm?

" _John, Y/N, Are you ready to leave?_ "

 _"More than happy about it. What about you … YN/N_?" Since he got no answer, he quickly turned around to look for you.

But you were gone.


	10. What am I? 911?

**What am I, 911?**

While the men in front of you were talking, your phone rang, signalizing an incoming call. Completely unsuspiciously, you answered, although it was a foreign number...something you would never do again.

" _Yes, hi?_ "

" _Hello? Hello! Damn finally, I reached through to someone! Is that you Widd..._ *chrh*" " _Sorry?!_ " The man's words were interrupted by some strange interferences.

 _"...You have to ... outta here! They trapped me in...Old Weapon factories down in..._ "

" _I can't understand you, I only hear like every second word, could you_..."

" _...help!_ "

The interferences became more intense until you couldn't understand anything at all. You suddenly felt growing pain on your chest, noticing that while you were talking, your pocket watch has become burning hot.

With your free hand, you started an attempt to remove the necklace, but failed when you were covered in a faint white light, which you knew all too well...the watch, was teleporting you. Great as if you wouldn´t have had enough problems at all. Two phone calls requiring your instant assistance in kind of three hours…what were you, 911?

When you opened your eyes, it took you a while to adjust to the surroundings. It was sometime in the late evening, maybe nine or ten pm and already pretty dark. You noticed that you still had your mobile pressed to your ear. The call has been quit so you shoved it in the pocket of your Jeans, starting to wonder where you were at all.

A short glance on your pocket watch, that has gone back to his temperature almost innocent as if it wouldn't be capable of burning you at all, revealed its red hand at ' _9_ '. Shaking your head pensively, you hid the watch in the back Pocket of your jeans, so it wouldn't hurt you if it decided to randomly freak out again, taking a look at the area.

It was a dreary, most likely abandoned building that reached in the sky right in front of you.

Its walls were made of blank, grey concrete, giving it a cold and almost threatening appearance.

You began wandering around searching for an entrance, because what else could you have done?

Indeed it would have been a better idea to return to Sherlock and Watson, or at least to call them, but your were just too curious! Moreover, if they did not call you on their own, they could not be that concerned.

Your thoughts wandered back to the phone call: You definitely knew that voice...but who could it have been? He didn't sound panicking although he said that he has been trapped in some old weapon factory...

Sunken in your thoughts you did not look at the ground enough and stumbled over some rusty tools, randomly left at the property. You hit the ground, but got up immediately.

Finally, you found an entrance, a rusty old font of metal fixed on the wall next to it that made your breath stop for a second. You finally knew, who the foreign caller has been...but you had no plan whether to start crying of happiness or of despair.

The font read: " _Production hall #2b-8 / Stark Industries_ "

After your first surprise, you couldn't hold back an amused giggle.

The amazing Mr. Anthony Stark has been trapped in one of his own old factories.

And according to his words, you were the only one knowing about it...great.

Seemed like it was up to you know to save the damsel in distress...or at least to sneak in, check out the situation and contact Fury about it.

Swiftly you opened the door and sneaked in, moving as silent and carefully as possible. " _Damn it, why can't I land on a nice place at least once?"_ you muttered at yourself, eying the abandoned production lines and machines in distrust.

You winced in shock, when a single noise broke through the dull silence. A quiet hum...it reminded you of those of a refrigerator. That it was anything but this, you found out when you reached what was presumably the main production hall.

The sight sent cold shivers down your spine and caused you to breathe heavily; In the middle of the big, mainly empty, hall there were two single persons.

One of them was a woman you never had seen before, standing in front of a metallic construction. Her dark hair was braid to a strict tail, hanging over her shoulder; her clothes were also dark and seemed to have some parts of armour integrated.

Due to the sparse lightning, you barely saw her face or anything else.

The mentioned construction in front of her appeared to be the source of the quiet hum you had heard earlier. Obviously, it was a giant electro-magnet...and pinned against said magnet, in an approximate height of twenty feet, was Iron Man.

In full armour, excepting for the helmet, barely able to move and with complete annoyance in his handsome face.

You started wondering how he were able to phone you, but assumed it had something to do with JARVIS and was also the reason his helmet was gone.

After staring at the grotesque scene in front of you for a few seconds, you became aware of your current problem.

Iron Man was, completely helpless, pinned to a magnet in front of what certainly was a villain... and somebody had to help him getting down there.

Unfortunately the only available 'somebody' around were you: A mortal human being, without any super-powers, combat-skills or magical tricks of any kind.

And although you had no idea who the kickass woman was, she didn't look like it would be advisable to put up a fight with her.

But nevertheless...maybe it were the experiences of the last few days that made you feel like this, but you had the sudden urge to help him. Of course, you could sneak out again and somehow contact Fury but what if she did something to him in the meantime?

The situation required a quick reaction.

Luckily, an idea began taking shape in your mind: Stark was pinned to an electro-magnetic. If you could find a way to unsuspiciously separate it from the power-source, he would be free and could do...well whatever he would do. Beat up the Villain or just getting out of her together with you, you did not mind.

You let your eyes wander over the ground until you finally noticed one single cable, leading from the magnet out of your view.

The plan would have been okay...wouldn't you have been underestimating someone.

You moved one of your feet forward slowly, trying to sneak into the cable's direction without any noise...and obviously failed.

The woman suddenly turned around, looking in the exact direction where you were hiding behind some old boxes, also giving you the opportunity to finally see her face: The woman was hardly older than twenty-five.

" _Ah,_ " Her voice was clear, not showing the slightest emotion except for merciless determination.

" _Coming to save your friend I suppose? Finally, I was already somehow...getting bored is the term I think_?" You saw how Stark rolled his eyes, but you had no idea what was going on anyways.

The woman expected an Agent, or maybe one of the avengers...

That's how you came to the presumably most insane idea you ever had.

You stepped out of your cover, your hands risen to show that you were unarmed and the most innocent and confused of your expressions on your face.

 _"N...not really_!" You exclaimed with a timid voice.

" _See...I'm just a random girl! I sneaked in here out of curiousness! You know, teens and abandoned old buildings and stuff… I didn't expect anyone inside here! I don't even personally know this suit-guy up there!_ "

You had no idea who of the two looked at you more baffled. Actually Stark made an offended impression. Most likely because you called him suit-guy.

" _Just leave me go and forget about all this yeah? I haven´t seen anything at all!"_

You prayed to all gods that this would work.


	11. Mighty Mischief

**Mighty Mischief**

Of course it did not work.

The woman eyed you with growing suspicion before she sent a short glance to Stark who was still pinned to the magnet above your heads.

" _Is this one of those jokes? Am I supposed to laugh now?_ "

The man rolled his eyes one more time, but before he could give an answer, she turned back to you.

" _Anyways…I can´t risk anything; your bad._ " Before you could react, she has pulled a knife out of her belt and started carefully moving in your direction.

Luckily, you had one option left.

Swiftly you moved one of your hands to your back pocket, trying to get your pocket watch to escape. The two might be shocked for a moment when you randomly disappeared in front of them, but you could come back and use their confusion at your advantage. …wouldn´t it have been you who was the confused one right now: The pocket was empty.

You started swearing on the inside, you must´ve lost it when you stumbled earlier. You felt the upcoming panic in your stomach and cold sweat on your forehead; if you couldn´t escape… the cable was only mere centimetres away from you but if you would move right now she´d probably stab you. _Probably…_ alright: most likely.

" _Hey, come on,"_ you started another try " _you wouldn´t hurt an uninvolved civilian, would you It´s not my fight here. If you just leave me be, I´ll go out through that door behind me and you´ll never see me again._ "

She didn´t even move one muscle, her face staying with the same uninterested expression.

" _But I suppose you would call Fury. Alternatively, one of those, so amazing, Avengers. I´ll better take care of the problem, before…"_ A loud shriek interrupted her, followed by an even louder noise; it sounded like a whole building would have fallen to the ground. Indeed the next thing you felt was a quaking of the earth, making it hard for you to keep your balance…and distracting the others. Now it was a matter of seconds.

Taking your chance and all the courage you had left; you jumped forward and pulled at the cable with all your strength. After what felt like an eternity, actually not more than two seconds, the cable gave away. The humming of the magnet stopped suddenly and you heard something made of metal crashing to the ground: Hopefully Iron Man.

The next thing you felt was a hand in your hair, pulling you up and forcing you to stand upright, a shriek escaped your throat when you saw the villains face in front of yours and felt the blade of her knife on your skin. Then you were thrown across the room.

With a confused growl, you came to your feet one more time, your body aching from the impact and your head dizzy from the involuntary free flight. Quickly you looked around to see the cause of your fall; Stark.

He had tackled you and the woman just in time to prevent the knife from hurting you and according to the noises, they were now fighting each other.

Another earthquake distracted you, the whole building was shaking and you feared it wouldn´t be able to resist the collapse any longer. Indeed, after a few seconds parts of the wall started to come down. What in heaven and hell was going on here?

You ignored the probably ongoing fight, Stark and the woman had left your field of vision a while ago, and tried to get to the door you had entered the hall through.

Flying boxes and pieces of the roof that came falling to the ground slowed down your escape and threatened to smite you if you didn´t stoop in time.

Finally, you managed to find the door and tried to pull it open…without success.

" _Damn it._ " Some of the falling pieces must´ve blocked the door from the outside.

Just when you decided to give up and search for another exit, a voice from right above you interrupted you.

" _Need a ride?_ " You suddenly felt two mechanic arms under yours, pulling you in the air without warning and drawing a high-pitched scream from you in the process.

" _Oh I didn´t expect an Agent to be that jumpy._ " Iron Man, who else, let out an amused chuckle, before he navigated through the now open roof of the building and landed on the outside, letting you gently down as he did so.

It took a few seconds until you caught your breath again and looked back at the now nearly recognizable hall.

" _What was that?_ "

" _Most likely the Hulk. They are taking some of them down just a few streets from here."_

You glanced up at the man, who was staring in the direction the deafening noise came from. It was still pitch black outside, but you could see some flames in that direction.

" _Them?"_ You decided to take another lucky shot. " _Hydra?"_

 _"_ _Whom else should it be? You´re poorly informed for a Shield-Agent."_

 _"_ _I am not an Agent, I…"_ He simply interrupted you without listening.

 _"_ _And a little bit rude; Suit-Guy? Really?"_

 _"_ _I was already about to say that I´m a groupie who followed you to get an autograph but that seemed too far-fetched."_ Your cynical remark left him with a broad smile.

" _Oh, I surely would have enjoyed this one. After all, I owe you something for getting me out there, how about dinner? You and me in a nice…hey! Are you even listening, beauty?"_

To be honest: You weren´t. When he started talking, you remembered your pocket watch and your urgent need to get it back. You were at the exact place you must have lost it so you searched the ground for the lost precious…without success. It wasn´t to be found anywhere.

" _What are you looking for?_ "

" _Your dignity."_ You swallowed the remark already laying on your tongue.

 _"_ _My pocket watch…I have to find it, but it´s not here. Somebody must have taken it! What if…"_

" _Whatever. We should help the others._ "

" _What are you talking aboOAAAAH._ " Without asking, he had pulled you with him in the air and started navigating to the place where obviously the most fighting was going on.

" _STARK. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"_ You tried to free from the grip for a second, but reconsidered it a bad idea when you noticed that you already had reached a quite dangerous height.

" _Taking us to the fight, dear. The others need our support._ "

" _And why do they need my support? I have nothing to do with this!"_

 _"_ _Well, as Shield Agent you probably…"_

 _"_ _One last time: I am NOT a Shield Agent."_ For a moment, he looked at you with sheer confusion, which you answered with an annoyed glance.

" _Oh, damn, that…"_ Suddenly something crashed into you with a loud crack, Stark started swearing and you noticed that you were losing height constantly.

" _What is…"_

 _"_ _Seems like you have to stick with us anyways. We´ll get you some save place once we´re down."_ One second later, you already were `down´. Accurately: You hit the ground.

You felt pain in your leg and were unable to open your eyes for a while. When you did so, everything you saw was chaos; burning buildings, destroyed streets and damaged cars everywhere you looked. Trying to turn around at Tony, so you had the possibility to slap him in the face, you accidentally loaded weight on your right leg: with instant consequences. The sharp pain made you hiss and when you looked down you saw some blood dripping from your ankle. Before you could move any more, the big hand of a man grabbed yours and pulled you on your feet, another arm was slung around your hip, helping to keep you steady since you were barely able to stand alone.

When you looked up, expecting Tony, you looked directly into a pair of glacier blue eyes.

" _Are you alright Ma´am?_ " You nodded slowly.

" _I´m fine yes, thank you…I just hurt my ankle."_ The Captain nodded in relief then he turned around to send a death glare at Tony standing next to him.

" _Well done, Stark. What are you doing, bringing civilians into this area? The fall might have killed her!"_

 _"_ _It´s not my fault! My helmet is lost and I didn´t see the attack coming! Also I thought she would be an Agent, so…"_ He pouted a little bit, unhappy to be blamed for something that was so obviously not his fault. …in his eyes.

" _Can you stand alone?_ " You nodded another time, ignoring the pain when you put weight on your right foot. This wasn´t the time for being a cry baby.

" _I need to go back to the factory hall._ " You directed this directly at Stark; after all, it was he who dragged you away.

 _"_ _I need to get this pocket watch back as soon as possible."_ You didn´t even dare thinking what might happen if this watch would find its way in the wrong hands.

" _Okay…ehrm…"_

 _"_ _Y/N. Y/N L/N."_

 _„_ _Okay, YN/N. We will bring you at some safe place and later on…"_

 _"_ _No, you don´t understand Stark. This watch…is of importance. If it gets destroyed or if the wrong person finds it…"_

 _"_ _It´s a watch! What should happen, after…"_

 _"_ _STOOP!"_ The captain suddenly pulled you behind his shield but kinda out of nowhere, you were surrounded by a hail of bombs. You were dragged into a building, just one second before a blinding lightning filled the street and everything went silent for a second.

Steve released you and you looked around in confusion.

" _What was…oh I see._ "

Everything got clear when the Son of Odin entered the building the three of you had been running in. That explained the lightning.

" _My friends, are you unharmed?"_ He looked at everybody with serious concern in his face.

 _"_ _Just in time Point break!"_ Tony gave the Norse-god a pat on the shoulder and his features showed clear relief.

" _Alright,"_ Stark gave the other men a sign to go outside again.

" _We need to…"_

 _"_ _I need to get my pocket watch back!"_ You held him back on one arm, causing him to sigh deeply.

" _YN/N I promise, we will find this precious watch later, I…"_

 _"_ _Later might be too late! If someone has stolen it, it might have worse consequences than…"_

 _"_ _Pocket watch? Stolen?"_ Thor joined the conversation with a confused glance…and he seemed quite alarmed.

" _Never mind. It is just…"  
"No not `never mind´. In the wrong hands this watch might destroy whole worlds!"_

Suddenly the Norse got became pale. Very pale.

And you got a bad feeling. A very bad feeling.

" _Thor…have you seen the watch?_ "

" _Well… I´ve seen my brother, maybe half an hour ago…"  
"And?"_

 _"_ _He held a watch in his hands; a tiny round watch of silver, attached to a necklace and having three hands. He claimed that he found it on the ground and…_ I haven´t seen him since then. _"_

You started swearing out loud, which led Steve to look away uncomfortably and Thor to look even more concerned. Loki. LOKI. The god of mischief. Those were definitely the wrong hands.


	12. Reindeers, Fairies and the other Nightma

**Reindeers, Fairies and the other Nightmares Fairytales are made of**

 _"Okay how about someone explaining what this is all about."  
_ Tony seemed to lack patience and who could blame him? Not only was, just mere meters away, the whole city being ripped apart by Hydra; Now it also seemed that Loki had started one of his plots.  
All eyes were now directed at you: everybody was waiting for the explanation why a pocket watch might be such a threat to the world.

You searched for the right words but had problems with focusing. In your head, you already saw the worst-case scenarios; Loki taking over Sherlock´s London, Loki teaming up with Moriarty to rule the world, Loki meeting Crowley and…oh no. Loki meeting Loki aka Gabriel.

You quickly shook your head to get rid of these thoughts.

" _Well it isn´t a normal watch…"_ Lucky you, you remembered that Thor was here as well.

" _You know how Asgardians have technology that is so amazing that people in Midgard call it ´magic´? This watch is such a thing. It allows you to change places, just like the Bifrost does but better. It allows you to go to places outside of the Yggdrasil, places without superheroes like you who would be able to stop Loki. Since you haven´t seen him since then, I suppose he already worked out how the watch works and changed his location, if we can´t get him back…"_

Total silence filled the room and Thor narrowed his eyes at you in confusion.

" _Lady Y/N…you aren´t from Midgard? But I can´t remember that you are from Asgard either…"_

You nodded slowly. _"I´m from one of those places outside the seven realms of Yggdrasil. And I fear that, if we don´t act quick, there will be no home I can return to."_

Maybe you were a little bit over dramatizing there (maybe), but you had to get them to help you!

" _So,"_ it seemed like Tony would have found his speech again.

" _What do we do now? Without the watch you can´t follow him as I assume? And if this thing is outside this world-tree-thing, this Hemwell guy can´t take you there either?"_

 _"_ _His name is Heimdall. And maybe he can…"_ Thor gave you a sign to follow him outside. _"Heimdall can see anything, so maybe also those outside the seven realms….We shall give it a try."_ He stretched out his hand in order for you to take it.

" _Lady Y/N will you accompany me to the bifrost as to try to stop my brother?_ " It wasn´t like you had a choice after all? You quickly nodded and were about to step closer, when someone held you back by your arm; Tony.

" _Hey YN/N don´t forget: You and me, dinner. So better come back, sweetheart."_ You didn´t remember that you ever agreed to this plan, but when he gave you one of his typical winks, you just sighed with a brief nod.

 _"_ _Miss Y/N, good luck."_ You gave the Captain a warm smile, before you finally left with Thor.

After some 20 Minutes and some sort of teleportation via an ancient pattern on the ground, you reached the Bifrost and were standing in front of Heimdall himself.

" _How can I help you, Thor son of Odin and Y/N daughter of time and space?"_ You were slightly confused by his greeting, but Thor answered his question and tore your thoughts away from it.

 _"_ _Heimdall my friend, we need your help. My brother… We need to find him. He is in some place outside the seven realms and if we can´t stop him, terrible things might happen."_

 _"_ _I have lost sight of your brother some time ago…I thought he was hiding from my glance but if your story is true and he is outside of the Yggdrasil…"_

 _"_ _Can you bring me to him?"_ You asked without hesitation. Wherever he was, somebody might be in danger because of your stupid fault and you wanted to do anything before something really bad happened.

The man seemed to think for a while before he nodded slow and gracefully.

 _"_ _I can´t make promises. But I shall try to bring you as close to him as my powers grant._ "

 _"_ _Fantastic."_ The god of thunder smiled widely. " _So we can follow him and…"_

 _"_ _Only her. This is not your fight, son of Odin."_

 _"_ _What are you talking about? My brother is involved, so it is my duty to…"_

 _"_ _Thor, he is right."_ You interrupted him and gently laid a hand on his arm. " _This place where your brother went is most likely…different from anything you know."_

You didn´t know how else you should express that in the most worlds he was a mere film character portrayed by Chris Hemsworth.

" _This is my fault and I can handle this alone._ " You wish you could have believed in your own words as he did.

" _Lady Y/N, may all the luck of Asgard may be with you._ "

The following teleport was much more uncomfortable than usual. You didn´t know how long you were laying…well wherever it was you landed. With your eyes closed and your limbs sprawled out wide you had landed, laying on your back on some soft surface. You finally managed to open your eyes, but had no idea where you were.

It was some forest, trees surrounding you and all sorts of bugs and insects buzzing through the air. At least it was day and the bright light of the sun enlightened the whole area.

The problem was; this forest could be anywhere. But you really hoped that it was a world you already had visited before...just to make things easier, or at least less complicated.

You decided to follow a small path of which you hoped it would lead you out of the forest.

After walking for a while, you had already started fearing that Heimdall might have sent you hell knows where, when you heard two familiar voices in the distance. They belonged to two men and it sounded like they were struggling about something.

After some steps you saw the two; standing on a small glade and discussing something you couldn't hear.

Suddenly one of them noticed you and pointed in your direction, causing the other one to turn around. Finally, you were able to see their faces and your heart made a little jump as you did so.

You started sprinting and once arrived you drew the brown haired man in a breath taking hug.  
" _Doctor! You won't believe how happy I am to see you!_ "  
" _I, ehrm..._ " then he remembered.

" _YN/N? Y/N L/N oh my!_ " he slung his arms around your back and pulled you closer, nuzzling his face in your hair as he did so.

" _Amazing! I didn't expect you here. But let me look at you, you haven't changed at all_!"

" _Can't give that back._ " You answered with a soft chuckle as you took a step back. " _I have to admit that I like your hair better now_."  
" _My..._ " The tenth moved a hand up to his own hair as if he'd expect something unusual to be there, when he remembered that he had regenerated since you saw him the last time.

" _How did you even recognize_..."  
" _Doctor, is this lovely lady a friend of yours_?"

You turned around at the man you had kind of ignored so far, just to find yourself face in face with...  
" _Captain Jack Harkness_." He firmly shook your hand with an adorable smirk on his face, making you blush in a deep shade of red.  
" _I am pleasured..._ "  
" _Oh my god, Jack stop it._ " The doctor interrupted him and quickly pulled you a few steps away from the handsome man.

" _What have I done? I just introduced myself!_ "

" _You know what you were doing, you..._ "  
" _Ehrm, guys_?" They both stopped talking and looked at you then the doctor noticed something.

" _Wait Y/N. What are you doing here? This is the complete wrong time. I mean not the wrong time to meet you, well, I... This is 1758._ " Your eyes widened a bit in surprise, but maybe you should have expected something like this.  
" _It's_ _a long story, but...it seems like I'd need your help so I have to tell it._ "

It took a while until you had explained everything to them. And with everything is meant everything.  
You felt that it was the right thing to tell them everything; from the moment Sherlock appeared in front of you until your awakening in the woods.  
Of course you spared out a few things, especially everything related to Crowley and the box, but you told them the elementary parts. The doctor was a friend and you knew that he was great with handling (most) problems, you had the feeling that he would be of great assistance, not only now but also with upcoming problems. At this point of the story you had no idea how accurate this assumption should be in the future.

When you ended your monologue, the men who were sitting next to you, after five minutes of narrative you decided to sit down, because your ankle still hurt terribly and the men joined you soon, stared at you in awe. After a while the Doctor tried to work something out.

" _So the Norse-god Loki, the version of the Marvel films which I really enjoyed by the way, stole your pocket watch, which is able to travel through different universes, and came to this place to do...well whatever the god of mischief does when he's bored?_ "  
You nodded slowly.  
" _Daaaamn..._ "

" _So I guess you haven't met him so far...great. i just can hope that Heimdall really brought me to the right place_." A question took shape in your mind.

" _What are you two doing here anyways? This doesn't look like a camping trip_."  
" _Oh well it isn't. We lost the Tardis._ "  
You weren't sure if you could trust your ears.

" _Sorry, WHAT_?"

" _Well I guess now it's our turn to tell a long story._ "  
All of the sudden Jack was sitting directly next two you, leaning over a bit and leaning himself on his hand which was placed right behind you. You noticed the Doctor rolling his eyes in annoyance.

" _We came here without actual reason, the Doctor just changed the Tardis' settings on random and..."_

" _And took a blind passenger with him._ " The Tenth sent a meaningful glance at Jack, who set up an offended expression.  
" _Doctor, you hurt my feelings. Also I'm trying to tell Y/N our story, so no more interruptions please.  
Where have I been? Ah yeah.  
So we accidentally landed in this wood and after an...exchange of a few ideas we decided that it would be the best idea to find a way out and visit the nearest town.  
The only problem was finding the way out..._"

" _Because there is none; as I told you._ "

You had an idea what was going out.  
" _So, you simply got lost and can neither find the way out, nor the way back to the Tardis...I thought you were some kind of geniuses though.._."

" _No, no, no._ " The Doctor suddenly jumped on his feet and started walking in a circle while running his hands through his hair a few times.  
" _The problem is that they won't let us go...they're enjoying this_."

" _...they?_ " you asked carefully and Jack nodded as answer.  
" _They are most likely as old as time itself, they love to play with people and their lives. They tend to choose a child as..._ "  
" _Don't say that you're talking about those Fairy-things._ " You interrupted him with slight panic in your voice.

Stunned silence was their first answer.

" _Wait how...oh yeah, you mentioned this TV show thingy in your world. ...but I've never met them personally, only Jack while he was gone and...oh no, no!_ "  
" _Oh yes Doctor! So the time I spent alone also had a few episodes?_ "  
His smile grew with every second, as did the Doctors annoyance.

" _Well actually there was an own TV-Show, a spin-off, about your time in Torchwood. Anyways,_ " you added quickly before they could ask more detailed questions, Jack's ego was already big enough.  
" _Those fairy-things take a child as their chosen one and kill everybody who tries to harm them or get between them... but why you two?_ "

" _I guess this wood belongs to them and they simply don't like intruders...but you're right it is a little bit strange. Those are some mischievous little bastards._ "  
The words Jack chose to describe them reminded you of something...oh no. Maybe you have been sent closer to Loki than you had thought; he was a shape shifter after all.

" _Those fairies...would they take commands from the chosen one_?"  
The two men looked at each other pensive when the doctor nodded swiftly.

" _Most likely, yes. But how...oh no, you don't think, do you?_ "  
" _I do think so, yes. Maybe our two problems are one. Loki is a terrible jerk, a shapeshifting one, and hundreds of years old. When he got here and met the fairies, and he certainly knows what they are, he might have decided that this was the perfect opportunity for a little mischief._ "  
" _And what do we do now?_ " Jack looked at you expecting.

" _Find a little girl in this woods, presumably black haired_." Both of them agreed to the plan and when Jack stood up again, you tried to follow him...that very moment you remembered that your ankle was hurt.  
You felt the pain and lost your balance, falling instantly back to the ground.  
You felt warm blood on your skin and quickly looked down, just to discover that the wound has ripped open again.  
The men both hurried at you, concern in their faces, and the Doctor took a closer look at your ankle.

" _Oh no, what happened there? This doesn´t look very well._ "

" _Just a little...fall. I can walk but…_ "

" _But it needs to be cleaned and patched up…maybe…"_ he searched through some pockets of his jacket and luckily, he found what he needed.

A few minutes later, your ankle was tightly wrapped in bandages and you managed walking without further help…and without too big pain.

" _So let´s get this reindeer and his fairies. Wow…that sounds like some sentence a really bad fairytale would start with_."

Jack wasn´t very wrong to be honest.


	13. You fight the Fairies!

**You fight the Fairies!**

" _WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY, " WE ALREADY HAVE SEEN THIS TREE"? Oh my god we´re never gonna find out of this cursed forest, damn fairies…"_  
With a desperate sigh you sat down on a random fallen tree, covering your hand in your face and wondering how this all could happen. Why you?

Behind you the Doctor sat down as well, laying a hand on your shoulder and trying to calm you down a bit.  
" _YN/N… we´re gonna find the way out…somehow. We just need to ahr…ehrm…_ "  
Great. When even the Tenth was out of ideas, your chances were at their minimum.

Since nearly two hours you were running through the forest, just to reach the same spot over and over again. Those fairy-things were playing their game with you and at the moment it didn´t seem like you had any chance to escape. You thought that now that you knew that Loki was the source of all this you could end it; wrong thought. As long as you couldn´t find him…and even if you would you hadn´t had the time to think about what you would do with him. Threaten him? Trick him? Yeah great ideas…

" _If we just could find the Tardis_ …" you murmured. "… _or my watch so I can take Loki back to his dimension. The Avengers could take care of him better than us and if he´s gone those fairies would also go back to normal._ "

" _And we could get out of this awful forest."_ Jack agreed and turned around, looking at the leaves above your head with a sinister glance. He had tried to climb up one of them earlier to check the area, but, without visible reason, he fell out of the tree and hit the dirty ground. …well of course you knew what the actual reason has been, the god of mischief just loved to play his games.

He said a few more things but you barely heard him. Jack and the Doctor could run through this forest literally forever, but you were a mere human being with mere needs like food and especially water, some days in this horrible place and you would be…  
But what were your options? …the only thing left… Maybe the thing with the _Threatening_ wasn´t the worst idea.

You stood up and walked a few steps in some random direction, you might as well try it.  
" _YN/N what are you…?"_ The Doctor gave Jack a sign to remain silent, most likely he knew what you were about to try.

" _Okay, alright."_ You exclaimed with a loud and, hopefully, steady voice.  
" _Loki, you had your fun. Let´s end this before anyone gets seriously injured…or well more injured than right now. I don´t know why the Avengers gave you a second chance, which they obviously did according to the fact that you weren´t in chains when you helped them in the battle, but I´m sure they wouldn´t be quite happy to see this. Maybe I´m not quite in the position to threaten you, but this world also has it´s heroes but without a loving brother who speaks up for you and sooner or later you would end up in chains again…if you´re lucky."_

Okay maybe the thing with the "Heroes" was a little bit complex, according to the fact that exactly these were standing right next to you, captured in the forest, but you doubted that Loki ever had watched Doctor Who, so how could he know better?

" _If you stop this game right now, we just take the watch and return to Midgard; everything is alright and we pretend that nothing ever happened._ "

Then you stood there and waited. Waited some five minutes or longer for an answer, until the Doctor stood up as well and came up to you.  
 _"_ _At least you tried._ "  
" _I…"_

Suddenly a strong wind came up. The three of you looked around in confusion, searching for the source of this sudden occurrence but without success.  
The fallen leaves of the ground were taken up by the wind, floating around and filling the air.  
You noticed swift movements from the corner of your eyes and when you turned there, you saw some of the trees getting blurry and transparent until they finally vanished completely.

You sent an insecure look to the others, which Jack answered with a short shoulder shrug and a small smirk. " _We might as well try it._ "

Walking down the new path between the trees, you were rarely surprised by what expected you at the small glade at the path´s end.  
Loki himself, sitting on a high stub and eying you with a broad smirk. The noise of fluttering wings was to be heard from behind the trees around you; probably the `fairies´.

" _Lady Y/N. My pleasure to meet you, love._ "

" _Loki. I´d give that back but…I´ve just been running through this forest for two hours. I´m tired, thirsty and annoyed. And since you are the one I blame therefore, you might understand when I don´t greet you with deepest ardour my friend._ "

The man chuckled softly before he stood up and slowly made a few steps at you, never taking his eyes of you.  
Jack, who had followed you together with the Doctor, stepped forward intending to move in front of you, but you gave him a sign to stay back; this was your problem.

" _So Loki you had your fun._ " You swallowed your fear for a moment, telling yourself that he wouldn´t hurt you…hopefully. But if he would have wanted to kill you, he could have done this earlier, why should he wait? …you wished you would have had a better argument to calm yourself down.

" _Now please be so kind to give me my watch back and we leave_."

" _Of course, dear. Whatever it takes in order not to forfeit my precious second chance."_ The last sentence he added with an even wider smirk than before, causing you to sight silently.

" _So, the god of mischief plays for the good side now?_ " You asked in a playful manner. If he wanted games…well he could have them.

" _I promised my brother and his…friends to keep my hands away from any unrighteous activities. Nothing is further away from my intentions than drawing their grudge at me."_

 _"_ _The term `Unrighteous activities´ includes stealing foreign watches, Loki."_

The man set on an offended face.  
" _I wasn´t stealing it. I found it on the ground when I was looking out for the Man of Iron."_

 _"_ _So you found the watch, but not Stark who was captured in the building next to it?"_

 _"_ _Nobody is perfect, dear. I´m trying to be a righteous man, not a saint. Anyways, here is what you wanted."_  
In one elegant movement, he pulled out the small watch of his pocket, holding his hand out for you to take it.

Your eyes narrowed in distrust you stepped closer, carefully raising your hand and closing it around the silver object. Suddenly Loki´s other hand closed around yours, pressing the button on the watch which was meant to adjust its hands.

" _LOKI, WHAT…"_  
 _"_ _Righteous, but with a strong sense of entertainment, beloved."_

You heard the Doctor screaming your name in the distance, saw how Jack tried to grab your wrist before it was too late, but everything in your sight faded to white and soon the men were gone, leaving you and Loki going…wherever you were about to go.


	14. The Righteous Man

**The Righteous Man**

You looked around in utter confusion. It was pitch dark, freezing cold and dead silent. After a while, your eyes adjusted to the darkness and you were able to see your surroundings...a sight that caused you to shiver and step back in fear. It was a graveyard. Well, actually the parking area in front of one, but whatever.  
You remembered instantly how you came here when you crashed in a body on your way backwards. Furiously you turned around and glared at Loki, who eyed you with a genuine smile.

" _What was this good for, Loki?_ " He remained unimpressed of your threatening growl, if anything he just smiled a little bit wider.

" _Oh dear, you should have seen the look on your beautiful face._ "

" _Loki you...ugh. Whatever._ " You just sighed in resignation, before you finally took your watch out of his hands; it showed '8'.  
Oh no, that wasn't good.

" _Come here, you had your fun. We return to New York...and no tricks this time._ " Still smiling, the Norse God raised his hands as in a gesture of surrender.

" _I wouldn't dare to do so, dear. You have to admit though..._ " he was interrupted by a loud, growling outcry.  
When you gave him an annoyed look he made a disapproving noise.

" _Why do you always suspect me in first place?"_  
You were too tired and exhausted to answer his question, but if it wasn't him, what else?  
Another scream broke through the silence of the night and answered your question.

" _WATCH OUT!"_  
You instantly recognized the voice.

" _You wait here_!" You were pretty sure that Loki wouldn't listen to the command of a mere mortal, but you had different problems right now.

You run, as fast as possible with you injury, in the direction the scream came from and immediately had a view over the situation.

It were Sam and Dean Winchester themselves, who else.  
Sam was currently laying in the grass, his face downwards, and obviously having problems with standing up, while Dean was pinned to a tree. In front of him, there was a tall figure, partially transparent but still visible ...most likely a ghost. Their Shotguns were laying out of their reach, behind some old gravestones.  
A couple of meters away you could see an open grave, salt and gas have been poured into it, only the fire was missing.  
Luckily, you saw the lighter, laying in the grass beside it.  
Only seconds later, before anyone had the chance to notice you, you had dropped it into the grave, setting the remains on fire and forcing the ghost to disappear with a vain-full scream. Moans and curses were to be heard when the Winchesters came to their feet and instantly checked whom it was who had saved them.  
Their surprise when they saw you was barely to describe in words.

" _Wait, aren't you_..."

" _Y/N, right? That's how Crowley called you._ "  
At least Sam remembered your name. You nodded exhausted; now that the adrenaline vanished, you were suddenly awfully tired. Now that you thought about it… you could barely remember when you have had some sleep for the last time.

" _Yeah, that's me, also: you're welcome and if you excuse me now, I have to find someone. Goodbye_."  
You were about to leave when Dean held you back on your wrist.

" _Wait! It was also you, who sent me the text message about the box, right?_ "  
This time you hesitated a moment before you nodded, what was this about.

" _So you know how we destroy what was inside?"_  
" _What was inside!? Do you mean you opened it?_ " You couldn't believe your ears. The older Winchester nodded solemnly, guilt written all over his face.

" _How in heaven and hell did you get the great idea to open it, you morons? Have you missed the news, it's the box of Pandora, this thing is meant to unleash hell on earth! How does someone get the mind burned idea to open it! I sent you that message to prevent Crowley from doing something stupid, but with all his evil guts, he's still more reasonable than you two!"_ '  
Your reaction was furious and you felt anger boiling up.  
You didn't like being such harsh with them, you liked them after all, but you really questioned how those idiots survived (to use that term very vaguely) so far.  
Somehow, they seemed to like you as well, at least according to Dean's reaction.  
You would have expected him to hiss back and swear, but instead he let carefully go of your hand, his face full of regret and guilt.

" _It was an accident..._ " he mumbled like a ten year old who just broke his sibling´s favourite toy.  
" _Can you help_ us?" Your anger left as quickly as it appeared and you run a hand through your hair, trying to completely calm down. It wasn't like you already hadn't enough problems...but you had the watch. And how a wise man once said: Great power bears great responsibility. Also you really liked the Winchesters...

" _Okay. I'm not quite sure if I can help you...but I might as well try. But before I do anything else, I need some sleep, I haven't had any in two days._ "  
You suddenly remembered why you came here...damn.

" _And the first thing, I nearly forgot about, I need to find someone. He's waiting for me in the parking area...I hope._ "

Since the Impala stood there as well, the Winchesters accompanied you. Your surprise was strong, when Loki really was standing where you had left him earlier.

" _You waited?_ " you asked with a stunned expression.

" _You told me to do so, beloved._ " His gentle smile made you suspicious but you had no time for his games.

" _Is that Tom Hiddle...?_ "

" _No, it isn't_." you interrupted Sam quickly.  
" _It is Loki. The actual Loki, not Gabriel. I will explain it later. I return as soon as possible...and don't worry, I'll find you. Bye!_ " Before any more questions could be asked, you grabbed Loki's wrist and activated the watch.  
You hoped that you could bring him home and get some sleep before anything else happened.

Never in your whole life, had you felt more relieved than the very moment you opened your eyes and noticed the Avenger Tower in front of you.  
The only thing confusing you, was the gentle pressure around your hip that soon turned out to be an arm, his owner looked down at you with a sweet smile.

" _Loki.._."

" _My apologies, Lady Y/N. I just feared to get lost if I weren't close enough. ...also I have to admit that I quite enjoy the feeling of your small body pressed against mine._ "

" _Loki, if that's meant to be a flirtation._.."

" _Oh it sure is, dear."_ he interrupted you and suddenly his second arm was slung around your hip as well, making it hard for you to keep distance. ...you also didn't remember when you had let go of his wrist.  
Anyways, what was going on with all this guys suddenly wanting in your pants? At least you could explain Loki's behaviour; he has always been a player. Most parts of Norse mythology included his many children...not to mention that they are said to unleash and complete Ragnarök all alone.

You glared at the tall man, if he thought you were easy to get, he was wrong. He didn't mind your threatening glance, only a deep chuckle escaped him, a noise that went through his whole body, making you shiver as you felt it.

" _Dear, you are such feisty. I love it. Temperament makes a woman._.."

" _BROTHER, LADY Y/N_!"  
A voice with the volume of rolling thunder drowned out whatever Loki was about to say.  
With a disappointed sigh, Loki took his hands away and stepped back, just in time when Thor arrived.

" _You are unharmed_!"  
The god pulled his brother in a tight hug, much to his disapproval, then he turned around to you, taking your breath away for a moment as he threw his arms around you and even lifted you up in the air a little bit.

" _Thank you, Lady Y/N, I hope my brother dearest, didn't made too many circumstances!_ "  
Slowly you shook your head.

" _It's fine Thor. Nothing bad happened...but what about you? When I left you, Hydra was setting the city on fire! Where are the Captain and Stark, are they alright?"_

" _Why don´t you ask them yourself?"_ He beamed with a bright smile.  
" _They sure would love to see you now that you´re back, as well as the others!"_  
 _"_ _The…others?"_ You asked, slightly confused.  
 _"_ _Yes, brother Anthony has told them about you once we came back, they would sure love to meet you, Lady Y/N!"_


	15. Avengers, Assemble!

**Avengers, Assemble!**

You followed the two gods in the tower, looking thoughtfully at your watch as you did so.  
Once you had it back, you instantly put it around your neck, without the intention to take it off again anytime soon. …what a powerful thing this little object was after all. You were really wondering why Crowley gave it to you. Yes, you made a deal with him but **this** was more than a person usually got out of such a deal, not?

You shook that thought off when you felt a slight buzzing in the back pocket of you trousers, but soon realized that it was only your phone, signalizing two missed calls and three short messages. Obviously, your phone only worked while you had the watch in your possession, explaining why all those messages came in at once. You really should ask the Doctor for an "update" the next time you saw him.  
Also, it seemed that the watch had some kind of automatic function that was activated when you used the phone, proven by the fact that you got teleported surprisingly, and highly involuntary, when Stark called you earlier.  
Since the brothers in front of you were talking, less or more merely, you had the chance to check the messages. One of the missed calls was from Watson, so was one of the messages.

[YN/N? Are you alright? You just vanished into nothing, we are very concerned. Greg even wanted to set up a police search, but Sherlock said you are certainly alright…please answer if you can. -John] / [Message from: "Hamish"]

At least him and Lestrade were concerned…Sherlock meanwhile was an icicle.

[I´m sorry John, I didn´t want to scare you. I am fine, I just stumbled over some…unexpected circumstances. I will return soon, just don´t worry. –Y/N]  
/ [successfully sent to "Hamish"] /

The second call and another message were from…the Tardis. There was no number on the screen, just the name without further details.

[We found a way out of the woods as soon as you vanished…hope you are alright.]  
/ [Message from: "Tardis"]/

Surprisingly you were able to send an answer although there was no number included…and although the fact that a phone box was able to send and receive texts confused you.

[I´m fine, glad you found a way out. Is Jack alright as well?]  
/ [Successfully sent to "Tardis"] /

To be honest you just had added the last sentence to annoy the doctor, although you wouldn´t be able to see him rolling his eyes when he read it.  
The last message was, once again, from a foreign number and for a second you had the strong urge to delete it without reading…just for a second though.

[Sorry for the circumstances…but we really do need your help here, this whole Pandora story is more than we could handle at the moment. I know it isn´t exactly your problem…but please hurry on and come back as soon as possible. –Sam]  
/ [Message from: "random American number"] /

You saved the number as "Moose". You became concerned; this sounded more serious than you had thought. You had no time to think about it since you finally had reached the inside of the tower and entered an elevator. Thor announced that the others were on the top level, but his brother left a few levels earlier. According to him, the books in the library were **a much more amiable company** than the Avengers who would certainly scold him for having a little bit "fun".  
Once you reached your destination, Thor entered the room before you, holding the door open and inviting you in with a bright smile.

" _Lady Y/N, I may introduce…the Avengers!_ "  
What you saw was less spectacular than expected.  
A nice living room that you already knew from the comics, with the Avengers sitting around, all of them seeming to be pretty bored.  
On one side of the couch the Black Widow and Hawkeye were sitting, chatting absent minded and barely noticing that you entered. The Captain was sitting on the other side, his eyes directed at the TV, watching some old black-white documentary while Stark was sitting next to him with a handheld console in his hands, drinking something that looked highly alcoholic. Bruce was nowhere to be seen.  
Thor looked at the group, somehow annoyed by being ignored, he coughed a bit and rose his voice.

" _My friends, Lady Y/N has arrived!"_  
Upon this they finally turned around to face you, a wide smirk appearing on Starks face as he saw you while Steve instantly jumped on his feet and walked over.

" _Miss Y/N! Are you alright? How is your ankle?"_ His eyes were full of serious concern and you gave him a warm smile.

" _Hey Cap, thank you I am fine…it still hurts but I got_ …"

" _Ah, Miss Non-Agent has arrived! And unharmed as I see… you already missed me I suppose?"_ You were interrupted by Tony who has also stood up, throwing his game in some corner and, much to your discomfort, laying an arm around your shoulder.  
Before you could answer something on your own, Clint had joined the small circle, impishly smirking at you.  
" _So this is the poor girl you scared away by forcing her to promise you a date, Stark?"_ He ignored mentioned ones indignant complaints and enthusiastically shook your hand once you managed to politely shake off Tony´s arm.

" _Clint Barton, always happy to see a new face! YN/N, right?"_ He gave a small nod in the direction of Natasha who was now standing next to him. You hadn´t even noticed her standing up…  
" _That´s Tasha I mean Nat. I mean ehrm; Natasha she is, yeah…"_ He suddenly seemed a little bit worried, maybe he wasn´t sure if he introduced her the correct way but the woman broke a short smile and shook your hand as well.

" _Tasha or_ _Nat is just fine. Nice to meet you… but I don´t have time for much chatting right now. A certain Archer said that he would join me in the_ _training room."_

" _Aw, come on Nat,_ " said Archer complained with a frown. " _Right now? I mean come on, YN/N just arrived and it´s impolite and…"_ The Widow just had to give him one single look and he stopped complaining. Both of them left the room, not without Tony giggling quietly and whispering a coughed "whipped" at Clint´s back.

" _I think I will join them,"_ the Captain said before smiling swiftly. " _Miss Y/N."_ He nodded at you, before he followed the others. Leaving you all alone with Thor and Tony.

" _Brother Anthony, Lady Y/N, I will also leave. I want to take a look at my brother."_

 _"_ _Wait Thor! You can´t leave me alone with_ _ **him**_ _."_ The god didn´t seem to have a problem with doing so, he only patted you on the shoulder and laughed a bit.

" _Don´t worry, he might be a bit odd, especially around maidens, but he sure is a good man on the inside!"_  
The "good man" gave you his widest signature smirk but lucky you, before he could say anything, the door behind you opened one more time; revealing a confused looking Doctor Banner in the door frame.

" _Tony? I just came from the lab, I met Natasha and Clint on the way and, uh…"_  
He suddenly noticed you and you grinned at him happily. The Man responded with a sheepishly smile.

" _Ah Science Bro! Good thing that you are here! This is YN/N, the one I told you about!"_  
God did this guy introduce you to the whole city during your absence?

" _Bruce Banner."_ He came closer and carefully shook your hand before Tony drew the attention at him again.

" _So my friends!"_ He rubbed his hands in excitement, looking at you with a mischievous smile. " _The night is young, so are we. What will we do now? I have some new bottles of…"_  
This time he was the one to be interrupted; by an extraordinary loud yawn.  
Both men looked at you confused and you couldn´t help but yawn again, quickly hiding your face, and most likely your blush, behind your hands.

" _Tony…I think she is rather in the mood for sleeping than for partying."_  
Bruce was the thoughtful one, while Tony pouted at you offended.

" _Oh come on, we could have so much fun dear!"_ Another yawn was your only answer, so he finally shook his head with a faint smile.  
" _Alright I got it, the lady is tired!"_ You narrowed your eyes when his smile widened again.  
" _Lucky you there is enough space in this tower. You know, my bed is quite big for one person and…"_

" _Tony!"_ Bruce sighed heavily before he gently laid a hand on your shoulder and gave you a sign to follow him.  
" _There is a guestroom in the floor beneath this, I´ll show you the way."_  
You nodded thankfully, shooting Tony a death glare before you left the room.

" _See you at breakfast then, honey!"_ were his last words towards you.  
The room Bruce showed you was big and comfortable; actually it was more a whole guest **apartment** than a guest **room**. As soon as Bruce had wished you a good night and left you inspected the place curiously.  
It was quite big, there were a small kitchen a big couch and most important: a bed that was more comfortable than any other one you had ever been lying in.  
But this was probably also a result from your tiredness.  
Once you laid down on the soft mattress and closed your eyes you fell asleep, finally forgetting about all the world's problems for a few hours.


	16. Night Time

**Night Time**

You woke up from a strange feeling.

You had slept a dreamless and deep sleep when all of the sudden you were wide awake. Not having any idea why you woke up, you kept your eyes closed but you had a strange feeling, as if there was something...or rather **somebody** in the room with you.  
Knowing that this was highly impossible, you were inside the Avengers Tower and Jarvis sure wouldn´t let any intruders inside the building, let alone in your room, you turned to the other side and tried to continue sleeping. As it was impossible for you to do so you finally decided to open your eyes and sit up.

You nearly fell back when you saw that your feeling had been accurate. There was someone standing in front of your bed. Suppressing a scream you tried to get up when you recognized the figure and your mouth opened in awe.

" _The hell,_ _ **Crowley**_ _? What are you doing here? Do you know what time it is?_ "  
You voice was low and husky from your sleep and you didn´t even want to know how you looked right now, all startled and confused.

" _Oh Darling, I do know very well how late it is. But I couldn´t miss to notice how adorable you looked in your slumber. Such a peaceful and calm expression on your beautiful face. You looked almost innocent."_  
You groaned quietly before you gave an answer, well actually you growled.

" _Hell, Crowley get out, I wanna sleep._ "  
Far too tired for politeness, or for a conversation in general, you let yourself fall on the mattress again, lifting up your pillow and trying to hide your head underneath it. You heard a few steps and suddenly the pillow was taken away from you. Whining in frustration you shot the demon a death glare but he didn´t seem impressed at all.  
" _Aright. What do you want?"_

 _"_ _Well dear, thank you for asking. I happened to overhear your conversation with the Winchesters today."_  
Oh…no. Why again did you keep this stupid coin?  
" _Suddenly so quiet dear?"_ He put up this charming smile again, but a cold feeling settled down in your stomach. This man was up for no good.

 _"_ _Crowley…I am tired. If you have to say something; say it."_

" _I want to help you."_  
 **This** was the last thing you expected to hear out of his mouth.

" _Excuse me?_ " Your blanket tightly wrapped around you, you sat up again looking him straight in the eye, searching for a sign that he was making fun of you. He appeared to be honest…well as honest as possible for a demon.  
 _"_ _You know that helping me would also mean helping the Winchesters."_

 _"_ _Yes…"_ He tilted his head and flinched slightly; the though seemed to make him quite uncomfortable. _"_ _But this is a price I am willing to pay. These degenerated morons managed to free everything that was inside this box, and hell knows this is the last thing I wanted."_  
You rose a questioning eyebrow at him.

" _So of course your intentions with said box were of all pure and beneficial nature._ "

" _Maybe not quite that…but I wouldn´t have opened this cursed thing without some sort of guarding. I have to admit that the things locked away in there are pretty bothersome."_

 _"_ _I see. And how, if I may ask, do you intend to help me?"_

 _"_ _By giving you some information."_

 _"_ _Then go on._ "

" _Do you mind?"_ With a small sigh you made a bit place so he could sit down on the edge of the bed, which he did with a faint smirk.

" _What you need is a way to destroy the box. Destroy the box and everything that was inside it will vanish as well. Unluckily there is only one way to do so…and said way was only available some thousand years ago in the ancient Greece._  
 _You only need to go back then, fulfil some trials and…."_

 _"_ _ **Trials**_ _?"_

 _"_ _ **Three**_ _to be exactly. The first one includes finding the original box and remove the fabric, there should be a map on the blank surface of the box, leading to the place where the weapon to destroy the box can be found. Then you take said weapon, return here and destroy the box."_

 _"_ _Sounds fair enough. But I have a few questions left."_  
The demon gave you a sign to talk on.  
" _What do the two other trials include? Why can´t I take the opened box to the weapon instead? And why don´t you get the weapon on your own?"_

 _"_ _To answer the last question first; I am a busy man, dear. The Hell doesn´t run itself. Also I completely trust your skills beloved."_  
You rolled your eyes but didn´t interrupt him.  
" _About the trials…I do not exactly know about their nature, but they will be revealed once you succeeded with the first one. And you cannot take the box of our time zone, because…unfortunately it is neither in my nor in the Winchesters possession anymore."_

 _"_ _ **Excuse me**_ _!?"_

"Yes… I have to admit that those bothersome little brats stole the box from me. And…"

"…don´t say Gomorra."

He gave you an excusing smile before continuing.

" _Gomorra stole it from them, assuming that they were the ones to originally take it away from_ _ **him.**_ _"_

 _"_ _So, to describe it shortly; now both Gomorra_ _ **and**_ _whatever was in this box are chasing the Winchesters? And you want me to take said Winchesters, go back in time, fulfil whatever murderous trials there are, get some ancient weapon, steal the box from Gomorra one more time and destroy it."_

 _"_ _Exactly, dear. Well you could as well leave the hardy boys behind and get the Weapon on your own, which I´d highly prefer to be honest, but this isn´t an option I assume?"_  
You quickly shook your head, a mischievous smile on your lips.

" _Aw, are you jealous?"_

 _"_ _About the Winchesters? Hardly. Anyways I told you what happens to the people who come to close to them, I am just concerned."_

 _"_ _How heart-warming. I really appreciate that."_

 _"_ _Well, I…"_ he suddenly stopped talking and turned around with narrowed eyes, standing up from the bed as he did so.  
 _"_ _I didn´t know that you expected another visitor, dear."_  
You looked at him in utter confusion, but slightly scared: what exactly was he talking about?

" _Crowley what…"_

 _"_ _My apologises, I didn´t want to interrupt anything."_  
When you recognized the voice, which seemed to come out of nowhere, a loud sigh escaped you. A voice in your mind screamed, "Ignore them, just turn around and sleep".  
You sighed again when Loki made himself visible; he was standing right were Crowley has been earlier and eyed the demon distrusting.

 _"_ _As an excuse you could explain us the reason of your interruption."_  
Crowley eyed the Norse with the same false smile and distrusting glance.

" _I just wanted to stop by and chat a little bit. I thought she might welcome some nice company."_

 _"_ _Oh what a noble thought, but as you see she already has some company, so yours is not required."_  
You only listened at the conversation with one ear, being completely tired and eager to continue your needed sleep as soon as possible.

" _Yes, I see and such an_ _ **amiable**_ _one."_

 _"_ _Well at least I do not sneak into a lady's room in the middle of the night, all secretly and invisible."_

 _"_ _So I suppose you knocked just as the polite gentleman you are?"_

 _"_ _I indeed…"_  
Okay, now it was enough.

"Eh…guys?"  
Both of them instantly turned around to you.  
"I want to sleep."  
Since neither of them seemed to have the intent of answering or moving you rose your voice.  
" **SO HOW ABOUT THE TWO OF YOU GET OUT OF HERE."**

"Oh darling, I did not know that you had such a fiery side."  
Loki nodded in agree.

"Yes, doesn´t she? I already said earlier that a woman with temperament…"

" **GOD DAMN IT GET OUT OF HERE. BOTH.**  
 **NOW."**  
With the blink of an eye both of them had disappeared and you rose from the bed with a short sigh, walking to your pillow that was laying on the floor. Whatever trials were awaiting you, they could wait until tomorrow.  
Once you had crawled in your bed again you finally were able to sleep until you were woken by the bright daylight shining through your window.


	17. Back in Time

**Back in Time**

The first thing you thought about in the morning wasn´t the potential end of the world…it was food. Your first way lead you to the floor above you, where you had met the Avengers the day before, to find some breakfast.

On your way to what you hoped to be the kitchen, you passed an open door: a glance into I revealed it the dining room. You were greeted with an interesting sight: Stark and Clint were already sitting at the table, it was some when around 7 am, but neither of them looked even slightly awake. Tony glared at a glass of water in front of him, his face leaned on his hands, a painful expression on it, while Clint absent minded stirred with a spoon in his cornflakes bowl, he was almost asleep.  
You stared at them for some seconds, when you heard closer coming steps and saw Natasha next to you. She looked a moment over your shoulder, then she faced you with a broad smirk.

" _Guess who decided to turn the night into day?"_ She asked this in a rather loud voice, making Tony wince and glare at her.

" _I guess Stark was the one who looked too deep in the bottle then…but what ´bout Clint?"_  
You looked concerned at the archer; he was still stirring in his bowl, not even moving any other muscle and staring into the air with blank eyes.

" _If I noticed it correctly…Stark made him bet that he could spend the next 48 hours_ _ **without sleeping**_ _."_  
Both of you walked into the kitchen then, giggling about the childish behavior of these so-called superheroes, and making yourself some breakfast before reentering the big room.

During your absence, another person has joined the group; Steve who had sat down next to Clint and was currently leaving in the newspaper. When he noticed the two of you entering the room, he looked up with a bright smile.

" _Good morning, Miss Romanoff, Miss Y/N_." He said this a little bit louder than necessary; obviously everybody was enjoying Tony´s reactions upon reminding him of his headache.

" _Captain."_ Nat nodded with a smile and you decided to join in the game and beamed with a loud voice.

" _Good morning, Steve! And an_ _ **especially good**_ _morning, Tony_!" Last one just shot you a death glare and mumbled something you couldn´t understand.

 _"_ _And good morning Clint!"_ Clint didn´t react. The effect which lack of sleep had on him was quite interesting.

" _Agent Barton, you are stirring your breakfast to death!"_ Finally, he looked up, his brows risen in confusion. " _Uh? Ah, good morning, YN/N, Tasha, Cap."_  
You giggled again before you turned your attention back at your breakfast. From then on, everybody was eating, reading or whatever silently and at some point Bruce and Thor joined the group: While Bruce just shook his head upon Tony´s condition, Thor seemed to be highly amused about the mortal way of coping, or not coping as in Stark´s case, with the results of consuming too much alcohol.  
Once you were finished it was time to go.

" _What!? You already leave us?"_ When you announced that you would leave, Tony really managed to ignore his hammering head for a second.

" _As sorry as I am, yes. I have some problems going on elsewhere."_

 _"_ _And our date, sweetheart?"_ How did he even manage to pull such a smirk although he was obviously still in pain?

" _Grow up, Stark."_

 _"_ _But do I at least get a hug as goodbye?"_  
You sighed firmly, but hugged him nevertheless; he was a flirtatious idiot…but an amiable one. You also hugged the others goodbye, well except for Nat, she didn´t appear to be the kind of person to show any affection. Thor appeared to be a big fan of hugs, Steve was all polite and gentle and Bruce…well you rarely ever had seen anyone blushing like this. When you had left the tower and were about to zap yourself away the last inhabitant of the Tower showed up to bid you fare well.

" _Lady Y/N, what a pity that you already leave us."_  
You turned around to Loki with a slight smile.

" _What a nice surprise that everybody seems to mind my absence that much…especially regarding that we know each other so little."_

 _"_ _But you are such a lovely aquentaince…although I am sure that we will see each other_ _ **soon**_ _my dear."_  
You didn´t like the way he pronounced the _soon,_ but you were not in the mood to investigate this further. When he came closer, you had to resist the urge to step back. With a charming smile he took your hand in his, giving it a gentle kiss before letting go of it with a swift bow. You gave him a distrusting glance, before you adjusted your pocket watch. At the moment, you had more urgent problems than him.

The place you landed wasn´t exactly a surprise; A parking space in front of an old, seedy motel. The Impala was standing right next to you, of course since you had adjusted the watch´s "respawn" at KAZ-2Y5…it´s number plate. Now it was time to get the Winchesters; good for Crowley if **he** preferred you to handle everything without them, but **you** didn´t see an actual reason to leave the brothers out, the whole stuff was their fault after all, …alright you weren´t completely innocent either but who cares?  
It was earlier than at "9" which you just left behind, maybe 4, or 5 am, but since you had a valid reason to do so you decided to search the Winchesters nevertheless and wake them up. Luckily finding them wasn´t the hard part: you immediately recognized their door: it was the only one with a salt line in front of it. The window was guarded as well; they definitely tried to keep Pandora´s demons away.  
Without knocking you went in, surprised that the door was open but a glance at the lock revealed that it wasn´t possible to lock the damaged door.

You were surprised that the sleeping guy's didn´t wake up upon your entrance so you walked to the window with a few long strides, opening the curtains in a quick movement and sing-saying in a warm, friendly voice.

" _Good morning, princesses! The sun is rising, no clouds are to be seen and the demons are on their way to tear your handsome faces apart, so get your pretty asses out of bed and move them here!"_  
When you turned around you were suddenly face in face with Dean, and especially the enormous knife in his hand.

" _Geez, easy there tiger!"_  
Obviously, they **did** wake up when you entered the room, and Dean was still sleeping with a weapon under his pillow, luckily, he recognized you **before** using it.

" _Y/N?"_ Sam has now also stood up, eyeing you and Dean by turns while trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

" _Mornin´, Sammy! At least_ _ **you**_ _do not attack the only one trying to help you guys."_

 _"_ _That´s what you get for not knocking."_ Dean growled, finally laying his knife away and rubbing his eyes as well. He leaned against a chair and finally broke a small smirk.

" _Though I can´t complain being waken up like this. I mean without the demon-talk, but the_ _ **sight**_ _was quite enjoyable."_  
You and Sam both rolled your eyes in synch. Now the hunter strongly reminded you of a certain billionaire.

" _Anyways I am not here to play alarm clock."_  
Sam seemed honestly relieved.

" _You know how to stop Pandora´s demons?"_  
You nodded with a proud smile; you were actually happy to be able to help them…they had had enough problems handled all alone in the past.

" _Since the demons had been created together with the box, they are attached to it, even though they are free now, if we destroy the box they will vanish as well."_

 _"_ _Great to hear, well the only problem I see…"_ Sam looked away uncomfortably while Dean scratched the back of his head, trying to find the correct words.

" _Yeah, yeah I know you already lost the box again."_ They seemed surprised to hear that you already knew about it but you didn´t give them the time to ask more detailed.

" _Anyways this is not the problem for now; we can solve this later one since we need to get the_ _ **weapon**_ _to destroy the box first. You didn´t think that it would be enough to set the box on fire or throw it of a cliff, did you? There is a certain weapon we need to get first. The only problem though is that said weapon isn´t exactly close…it is in Greece."_

" _Alright, so we…"_

"The

 _ **ancient**_ _Greece."_ Dean's smile vanished as quickly as it had appeared.

 _"_ _It has been lost throughout the centuries. We need to go back there and, since you lost the box, find it in the other time zone. Beneath the fabric there is a map that leads to the weapon."_

 _"_ _Why can´t we just get back and destroy this stupid box before Gomorra gets it? Ah and Gomorra is…"_

"Yeah, yeah, I know who he is. And we can´t because such a grave interference in the past could change hell knows what in the present."

Both of the men nodded understandingly then they exchanged worried looks.

" _So…"_ Sam was the first one to talk about the elephant in the room. " _We need to get to another continent_ _ **and**_ _to another time…what do you think? Cas?"_

 _"_ _We might as well try it."_ Dean pulled out his mobile but gave you a quick glance when he dialed. " _Oh yeah, you should know, Cas is…"_

 _"_ _Yeah I know: Castiel, Angel of the Lord et cetera et cetera… now come on, we need to get this solved quickly. I don´t have the time for being ripped apart by demons._ "  
Following phone conversation was quite entertaining for everyone but Dean who seemed to desperate more with every word.

" _Yes, hey Cas, it´s…. what? No. This is Dean. Dean Winchester. …. No! I did not…what, why? Come one Cas, which strange noises? What a melody? I don´t know what you are talking about, but we need… Stop whining! No, you did_ _ **not**_ _break it, maybe it was…NO. Oh god Cas just come over_ _ **now**_ _."_  
At some point of the conversation Sam started giggling slightly, implying that he wasn´t completely uninvolved in whatever problem the angels seemed to have.

" _I am here."_

All of you turned around to the door where the dark haired angel suddenly has appeared. Dean quit the call and put his mobile down, while Cas was staring at his´ in confusion.

" _Dean, I am highly concerned. It never made such tunes and although they appear to be quite pleasurable…"_  
Now Sam was openly laughing and Dean death-glared at him, while you finally found out what was going on.

" _Ehrm, Sam…did you change his ringtone?"_  
Dean completely lost it, while Cas stared at everyone confused

" _Oh come on, we have serious problems down here! And that is everything you…"_

 _"_ _Dean, dear."_ You laid a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. " _Easy there."_

 _"_ _Sam, Dean…what is this about?"_ The angels asked, his eyes locked on you obviously irritated by the stranger in the room.

" _Oh yeah, Cas this is Y/N, she will help us with this Pandora problem, but we will need your help as well."_  
After a quick explanation, your hopes on a quick solution were destroyed all at once.

" _Dean as much as I´d appreciate to help you, I can´t."_  
Disappointed looks were exchanged. " _I don´t have enough power to get you this far back. In addition, you remember the last time I let you travel through time, you could rarely stay long enough to find this Phoenix. This time you do not even know exactly where you have to look… I am afraid you must search a different solution."_  
The Winchesters started to discuss what they might do now, while you made your own thoughts about the problem. With your watch, you could travel through space but not through time…you actually would have known something that was able to do both. But you would have to explain the Winchesters a few things…and hope that everything would work as you hoped.

" _Y/N?"_ You rose your head to look at Sam in surprise.

" _Uh, yes?"_

 _"_ _You do have an idea, don´t you?"_

 _"_ _I…maybe."_  
All faces were suddenly filled with hope.

" _Y/N, whatever it is…I we can stop this all…"_

" _Well I_ _ **do**_ _have an idea, but if…I have to explain some things first."_

 _"_ _I think since you already owe us a few explanations, one less or more doesn´t count."_ Dean finally smirked again. You were quite confused now.

" _Excuse me?"_

 _"_ _Well you know; this whole Loki-Tom Hiddlestone thing. Also, the first time we met you, you were on a walk with_ _ **Crowley**_ _, which is oddly enough…,plus it is interesting that you know both Gomorra and Cas. ..You aren´t a demon, are you?"_  
You chuckled slightly. Well you had forgotten about the Loki-thing but explaining this wasn´t the problem…and the thought of you being a demon somehow amused you.

" _No, no I am not a demon. I am completely human. About the Crowley thing, uhm…I´d rather not discuss this if that´s okay for you. I just can tell you that I am not working for him or something like this, he is more like…a remote aquentaince. He is the reason though I know about Cas and Gomorra, and a few other things concerning you two. And the Loki thing…this will be the same explanation like the one which has to do with my idea."_  
All three of them looked at you, obviously intending to ask something but you just continued talking.

" _You noticed that I can just leave and come however I like? Just as demons and angels do…at least it looks like it to you. Actually, I can neither travel through time, nor from place to place…I just can change between different universes, I guess that´s the closest word to say._  
 _I heard that you had some experiences with this angel…Balthazar was his name? He send you to an alternate universe if I am not wrong. I can do the same thing. And in one of these universes, I have a friend with a time machine. We just have to go there, ask him for his help…I´m sure, he will say yes though he is an adorable person. Then we come back to this universe with the time machine, go back to ancient Greece and whoosh…all problems solved. …less or more."_

 _"_ _And this Loki…"_

 _"_ _Is the Tom Hiddleston aka Loki from another universe."_

 _"_ _Wait…"_ Dean seemed to have found his tongue again.

" _So…there is another universe. And in this universe…the Avengers are for real? Is it this you are trying to tell us?"_  
He seemed to be quite irritated… but was there excitement in his eyes?

 _"_ _I know it sounds weird but you before anyone else should be the one to believe such things. …but yes, yes: in another universe the Avengers are real."_

 _"_ _How big is the chance that, in one of them, Batman exists as well?"_  
All right, maybe you should have expected this question.


	18. Doctor Who?

**Doctor who?**

After explaining them a few more details, you decided to leave the small motel instantly: you had no time to lose. Castiel had offered to stay behind in the motel meanwhile to be in reach…just in case something unexpected happened.  
" _So…and how do we get teleported?"_ Dean eyed the small pocket watch suspiciously.  
" _Well I usually travel alone, but…"_ This was true, the only time you changed locations with a second person has been at this highly involuntary occasion with Loki…  
" _I think you just have to touch either the watch or me…laying a hand on my shoulder should be enough."_  
You quickly added the last sentence just in case Dean, whose smile has indeed grown bigger, would get any stupid ideas. Just seconds later the three of you started, each Winchester a hand on one of your shoulders, Cas looking concerned after you as you vanished in front of his eyes.

When you opened your eyes, you saw just what you expected: the beautiful city of London and right in front of you the Tardis. When you looked at your side to check for the Winchesters, you saw something rather amusing: They looked completely confused and were death pale. Ah yeah, you remembered your first teleport.  
" _Are you alright?"_  
Quickly they tried to stand upright and Dean even managed to force a smile.  
" _Yeah, yeah sure. Just let´s get your friend."_  
You nodded and looked thoughtfully at the Tardis. With what you knew about the Doctor he could be hell knows where, and…  
" _Hey, do you hear this?"_ Sam gave you a sign to follow him and when the three of you had left the small alley and reached the main street, you also heard which noise he was talking about. It sounded like a big group of people…well it sounded like a very **furious** mob of people.  
" _Yeah…this is most likely the right direction."_  
You followed the street for a while, the noises continuous getting louder.  
" _So…are you sure that this is the right direction? Usually we try to get_ _ **away**_ _from trouble."_  
 _"_ _No, I am sure that it is him, so….oh yes. It_ _ **is**_ _him."_  
You finally saw the origin of the noise…and you had mixed feelings about this sight.  
You assumed right with thinking, that it was a furious mob of people …just that said mob was chasing the Doctor. Plus: they were running in your direction.  
" _Doctor!_ " You screamed at the closer coming man, which made him raise his head in surprise.  
" _YN/N?!_ " Even though he was still pretty far away, he recognized you and you could see a smile flash over his face.  
" _Ehrm, Y/N…"_ Sam seemed to be concerned. " _Maybe we shouldn´t stay here like this…"_  
 _"_ _Yeah Sam´s right…they don´t look like they´re after him to invite him for tea."_  
When the Doctor had reached you, he confirmed this theory.  
" ** _Run!_** " was the only thing he screamed, grabbing your hand as he run past you and dragging you along as fast as possible but you could have sworn that he actually smiled. Why did your meetings always result in running? Not that you didn´t enjoy it though.  
The Winchesters exchanged worried looks before they decided to follow you as well. Some minutes later, the four of you stood inside the Tardis and tried to catch your breath. Sam and Dean had already been confused when they followed you inside the blue phone box, but now that you and the Doctor started laughing without visible reason, they were completely perplex.  
As a welcome, the doctor pulled you in a deep hug, making you smile wide and hum happily. When you took a step back your eyes fell upon something unbelievable adorable.  
" _My god! Ain´t you cute!?"_ You added a delightful squeal.  
" _Oh yeah, do you think? I know I am quite…oh."_ At first the Doctor seemed highly flattered, then he noticed that it wasn´t he you were talking about and he appeared to be disappointed.  
You were staring at something that was inside his jackets pocket; a small, white figure, pretty similar to a marshmallow.  
"But _Doctor…why is there an Adipose in your pocket?"_  
 _"_ _They must accidentally have left him back, I…what are you doing?"_  
You had taken the small guy out of the pocket and were holding him now, slightly patting his head, which he seemed to enjoy.  
" _Y/N, you cannot keep him._ " You looked back at the doctor with pleading eyes but he just gave you a cold look.  
" _But…but look at him! He is so cute, and all alone and helpless?!"_  
" _Y/N, you…wait, who are they?"_  
Finally, he seemed to have noticed the Winchesters, who have been standing next to you for the past few minutes…staring at the two of you and not believing what was happening in front of them.  
" _Ah yeah, nearly forgot this, they…_ _ **we**_ _need your help."_  
 _"_ _Are they…"_  
 _"_ _Doctor, I may introduce Sam and Dean Winchester. Sam, Dean, I may introduce the Doctor."_  
The Doctor seemed to recognize them.  
" _Sam and…Win…oh no. Really?"_  
You nodded shortly when Sam laid his hand on your shoulder in confusion.  
" _Y/N…do you mean…the Doctor as in_ _ **the**_ **Doctor?** And is it...is this…the **Tardis**?"  
Yes, Sam indeed was a huge Nerd. Once again, you nodded and Sam looked at you in awe, quickly turning around to the Doctor and shaking his hand.  
" _I am…I am honored. This is…I…"_  
 _"_ _Honor´s all mine Mr. Winchester."_  
 _"_ _Please…it´s Sam."_  
Dean interrupted them, now even more confused.  
" _The Doctor? Doctor who?"_  
" _I ehrm…_ " you quickly decided to interfere. " _I will explain this later, okay? For now it is more important, that…ouch!"_ You suddenly felt a sharp pain in your thumb and when you looked down, you saw the Adipose looking up at you with an innocent smile.  
" _Did this thing just_ _ **bite**_ _you?"_ Dean looked at the small guy in shock, while the Doctor shook his head disapprovingly.  
" _He is not a_ _ **thing**_ _!"_  
 _"_ _Sorry? I mean have you looked at it?"_  
 _"_ _Well, you humans aren´t the prettiest species around either."_  
Their exchange of words made you and Sam giggle slightly, while Dean just started to desperate completely.  
 _"_ _But well…"_ The Tenth remembered the original problem about the Adipose being with them. _"_ _Since whatever you need seems to be urgent …Maybe, we should keep him here meanwhile. I can take him home afterwards._ "  
" _So can I at least give him a name?"_ You tried your luck again, this time the Timelord sighed heavily before nodding.  
" _But no keeping."_  
 _"_ _Okay! Hm I think…_ _ **Adam**_ _will do fine!"_  
 _"_ _ **Adam**_ _?"  
"Well he is small, cute and left behind?"_  
The Doctor shook his head with a faint smile that seemed to say, "well if you are happy now", while both Sam and Dean turned around at you with shock in their eyes.  
" _Sorry?"_  
This was the moment, you noticed that you had been talking **before** thinking… **again**. …damn it. You hadn´t told the Winchesters about "Supernatural" and you had no intention of doing so.  
" _Yeah, you know…"_ You quickly needed an explanation. " _In supermarkets there are codes the staff uses via the loudspeakers; Code Adam stands for a lost child. Also it sounds nice, "Adam the Adipose" has a nice ring to it, eh?"_  
The Boys didn´t seem quite happy about your answer, but there were more urgent problems to talk about.  
" _So, about your problem…"_  
The Doctor was interrupted by a loud crash; something was hitting against the door of the Tardis. You exchanged worried looks.  
" _Doctor…I don´t want to press, but… whatever might be the reason that those people are behind you…"_  
 _"_ _Yeah, yeah I understand! Quick away from here…where do we have to go anyways? Or rather when?"_  
 _"_ _Well that´s the thing…"_ You pulled out your pocket watch and gave it to him, ignoring the continuous knocks on the door.  
" _Do you think you could connect the Tardis to my watch? We need to go to their universe…we need to travel back a few centuries there."_  
 _"_ _So you do not need me but only my Tardis?"_ He pouted at you but you gave him a playful hit on the shoulder.  
" _Alright, alright, I am working on it!"_ The knocks became even louder and you could hear someone screaming but you could recognize neither the voice, nor what it was screaming.  
The row outside made you and the hunters really uncomfortable so all of you were more than happy when the Tardis finally seemed to move.  
When you arrived at your destination and left the Tardis you quickly entered the motel being more than relieved to see Castiel exactly where you had left him.  
" _Wow, good you even brought us in the correct time!"_  
 _"_ _Sorry?"_  
 _"_ _Eh nothing."_  
The Doctor seemed offended, while Dean gave Cas a confused glance; the angel was standing **exactly** where he has been before.  
" _Cas…you know that "wait here" does not mean that you have to wait_ _ **exactly**_ _here… you could have been at least sitting down."_  
 _"_ _I am aware of the meaning of "wait here", Dean."_  
 _"_ _Alright, but…"_  
 _"_ _If I may interrupt you,"_ the Doctor rubbed his hands enthusiastically.  
" _So with what exactly can I help you?"_  
Some ten minutes later, you had explained most of the problem. The Doctor listened attentive while you were talking, The Winchesters interrupted you every once in a while to add a detail you had left out.  
" _So to say it short: You bring us back, we get the box, fulfil the trials, destroy the other box and everything is solved."  
"Okay, I…"_  
 _"_ _Wait…"_ Dean hadn´t talked very much within the last hour but now he looked at you distrusting.  
" _You didn´t mention any trials."_  
 _"_ _I… oh. Sorry. Must´ve forgotten about it. I don´t know what this trials are exactly, maybe that´s the reason."_ You smiled excusing, you honestly had forgotten about it.  
" _So, what are we waiting for? We only need…ehrm Y/N?"_  
 _"_ _Yes?"_  
 _"_ _Why did you bring him along?"_  
You looked down, wondering what he was looking at when you noticed that Adam, the Adipose, had started climbing out of your jacket´s pocket.  
" _I couldn´t leave him in the Tardis! He might get hurt in this mess."_ You complained. Indeed this Phone box was like the inside of a very messy computer: cables everywhere, sharp edges open sources of voltage…this box basically was a death trap for children.  
The Doctor seemed offended that you had called his Tardis a mess but seemed to get your point.  
" _So we can´t leave him in the Tardis, but we can´t take him with us either, this is far too dangerous."_  
This was true but you could…  
" _Who is this?"_ All the time Castiel has been standing there, listening attentively but silent. Now he had stepped closer and was obeying the little creature that was climbing up the outside of your, well actually it had originally belonged to Watson, Jacket.  
" _Ah Cas!"_ You made a step towards him but so unexpected and quickly that he froze in his movements and narrowed his eyes.  
" _Yes?"_  
 _"_ _You can babysit him!"_  
Sam looked concerned, Dean started giggling hysterically and the Angel himself was plain confused.  
" _Y/N, why do you want me…?"  
"No, no. I don´t want you to actually __**sit**_ _on him. Babysitting means looking after the baby while we are gone. You just have to watch over him, take care that he doesn´t get hurt or sick and maybe feed him when he´s hungry."_  
 _"_ _Wow, this really is a brilliant plan."_ Dean was still giggling but you shot him a glare.  
" _I can do this."_ The Angel announced, probably annoyed by Deans lack of trust in his skills.  
" _I trust him and unless you have any better ideas, squirrel."_  
Dean was the one of the brothers, who still seemed to distrust you slightly, most likely, because they had met you with Crowley and because you had refused to talk about your relation to him, and that you used said demons nickname for him didn´t help your relationship at all. Somehow, you had the feeling that he still thought you were a demon…hilarious but bothersome nevertheless. You would do something against this later on.  
The time to leave had come. You quickly introduced Adam and Cas to each other, the Adipose seemed to enjoy the big pockets of Cas´ Trenchcoat and the company of the angel in general while Cas was fascinated by the small creature, which was so different from everything he has ever seen before. At least **he** approved of the name you had chosen for your new godchild. After making him promising you at minimum twenty times that he would take good care of him, the Doctor finally managed to pull you away from him, out of the Motel and into the Tardis where the Winchesters were already waiting, after getting some of their weapons out of the Impala.  
" _So, we got everything? Everybody ready? Ancient Greece was it, correct?"_  
Both of the Winchesters nodded, but upon his last words you remembered a few things.  
" _Yes, but…two things before we leave. First…ancient Greece. But the problem is where exactly in Greece?"_  
 _"_ _Ah no problem, I know where Pandora´s box has been buried."_  
 _"_ _I…okay I´m not even gonna ask."_ Dean said exactly what you were thinking.  
" _And the second thing?"_  
 _"_ _Yeah, not such important but still: I never received an answer at my text message. You said that the two of you got of the woods…but where did you lose Jack afterwards?"  
"Oh Jack yeah, oh…OH." _His face was suddenly filled with horrified realization and you had to suppress your laughter.  
" _Doctor…the knocking against the door of the Tardis earlier…You didn´t just forget Jack in London, did you?"_  
The man just ducked his head a bit, before he tilted his head slightly.  
" _…_ _possible."_  
You mumbled a short "unchangeable" before you shook it off.  
" _Alright, we will pick him up afterwards, we have a time machine after all so he doesn´t actually have to wait."_  
 _"_ _Well then, now since this is sorted out…"_  
He pushed a few buttons, pulled some levers and you heard the familiar sound of the Tardis taking off.  
 _"_ _ **Allons-y**_ _!"_


	19. Who the Hell is Adam

**Who the hell is Adam?**

While our four heroes, Sam, Dean, the Doctor and of course you, started their journey to ancient Greece to destroy the box of Pandora before her demons could rip the world apart, Castiel, reliable Angel of the Lord, stayed behind in the present and tried to fulfil his personal task of babysitting your self-appointed godchild, Adam, the Adipose.

 _So, what do we do now?"_ Castiel looked at the small creature in his hands, the Adipose meanwhile stared up at him with a somewhat genuine smile. He glanced through the room, thinking about what you had told him earlier. Maybe he should search a save place for him, or…a sharp pain in his hand distracted the angel from his thoughts. He watched down just in time to see Adam biting his finger. Ignoring the pain, Cas was more irritated by the reason of his behaviour.  
" _Interesting_ …" He mumbled, sitting the Adipose down at the Motel table, and eying him as he started to roam the table curiously.

" _She mentioned that you might be hungry…"_ Through various occasions Cas had experienced that infant individuals were often fed warm milk, so he quickly opened the fridge and really found a half empty milk carton. But when he tried to feed it to Adam….he spit it out with a disgusted face. The Angel felt upcoming panic: if he didn´t like the milk, what else was he supposed to give him? Would he starve if he didn´t find something in time? What if he didn´t spit out the milk because he didn´t like it, but because it was poisonous for him!?  
Quickly he turned back to the fridge panic-struck searching through the small fridge in order to find something he could fed to the small creature. He was interrupted by a dark voice that suddenly spoke up from behind him.

" _If this isn´t everybody´s favourite Trenchcoat buddy on duty._ "  
The angel turned around in confusion, suddenly standing eye in eye with the king of hell himself.  
" _Hello there, Castiel._ "

" _Crowley…what do you want?"_  
Cas narrowed his eyes in distrust, while the demon made an offended expression.

" _Why does everybody greet me such cold hearted?_ "  
When Cas just stared at him but didn´t give an answer, he continued talking.

" _Such talkative today, angel boy? Well then I ´ll talk straight; I suppose the Winchesters and Y/N already left to look for the weapon?"_ He took the silence as a `yes´.

" _If so, there is something that needs to be done before they return. They can hardly destroy the box without having the box, eh?_ "

" _Why would you do this?"_ Crowley smiled at the confused face in front of him.

" _Well, I just want to get rid of Pandora´s bothersome demons."_

" _…and why would you tell **me**?"_

 _"Oh Castiel…you aren´t the fastest thinker around. I can´t get the box all on my own."_

 _"I…I don´t trust you. I can´t."_

" _Wise decision._ _Never trust anyone. And now come, we have to leave._ "

" _I already said; I **can´t.** I have to take care of Adam."_  
Finally the demon lost the last of his patience.

" _What in the name of heaven and hell is Adam!?"_

" _That´s…"_ He turned around to point at the table but froze in his movements when he noticed that the table was empty. Cas gave a shocked outcry, and started looking through the whole room, furiously ripping cupboards open and looking for the Adipose in every corner.  
Crowley meanwhile watched the angel with growing confusion. He leaned back at the kitchen counter, one hand laid on the counter, the other one in his pockets. His expression was sheer confusion but he didn´t dare to ask out loud. He watched for a while but suddenly he felt something on his hand and turned around…but not in time. The demon cursed as he felt the pain in his finger, glaring at the white figure on the counter.

" _That´s Adam! Don´t hurt him!"_ Cas was suddenly standing next to Crowley again, quickly shoving himself between the demon and his protegee.

" _Y/N gave him to me, be careful with him!"_

 _"YN/N, eh? …what is he doing there? Is he eating a gummy bear?"_ Cas looked down at Adam and indeed he finally seemed to have found something to eat; an open bag of gummy bears on the counter, obviously left behind by Dean. He was nibbling happily on a red exemplar.  
Crowley sighed shortly and nodded.

" _Okay, then take him with us or whatever."_ When Castiel only scolded as reaction, he rose his hands in a surrendering gesture.

" _Your precious little friend won´t get hurt, by scout´s honour! And now come, we want to get the box back in time."_


	20. The First Trial

**The First Trial**

When the Tardis landed you opened the door curiously, quite exited after your, sort of, first time travel. You stared around in awe when you saw where you had stopped: on the side of a busy street, obviously in the middle of some ancient Greek city. It was warm, the sky was cloudless blue and the air was filled with exotic smells. The Winchesters left the phone box directly after you and stared at their surroundings.  
Sam gasped for air when he noticed the old buildings and he even pinched himself in the arm, rarely believing the sight in front of him. Dean was also amazed, but less by the local architecture than by the local people. A short whistle left his lips when a woman walked by and his eyes wandered down her slim figure. She was carrying a water decanter on her head, rarely noticing the strangers in the weird clothes.

" _So, I think…"_ The Doctor closed the Tardis´ door while pushing the three of you out of the doorframe and into a side alley. " _Since the three of you are pretty conspicuous we should leave the city as fast as possible and get the box!"_

 _"The_ _ **three**_ _of us..?"_ You gave a meaningful glance at his coat but he just smiled at you and took your hand, pulling you along the small street, rarely taking notice if Sam and Dean followed you. Indeed they almost lost you, too astonished by their surroundings to immediately notice that you left.

After a while of walking you reached a small hill, a colourful temple on top of it, olive trees surrounding the beautiful building.  
Dean looked at the temple with narrowed eyes, confused by all the colours on the building and the statues. He pointed at a sculpture, you assumed it to be Apollo, with his thumb, tilting his head at you.

" _Isn´t this dude supposed to be, like you know, plain white?"_

Sam giggled knowingly and you just shook your head with a tender smile.

" _They are only white in our time, because the colour has been flaking off throughout the centuries. Same goes for the temple."_  
The doctor finally stopped when you reached the temple´s backside and were surrounded by countless trees, in the distance you could see, your sight restricted by the trees, the coast and the ocean.

" _So…"_ you stepped a bit closer to the man and looked over his shoulder, eying his face and the area. He looked around with a focused glance, mumbling something you couldn´t understand.

" _Where is it, Doctor?"_

 _"Well…it is buried."_

Now you were the one to narrow eyes…you had a bad idea what he meant.

" _Yeah…and_ _ **where exactly**_ _it is buried?"_

 _"I uh…"_ he ran a hand through his hair before giving you an excusing smile.

" _Somewhere behind the temple. …under the oldest tree."_

 _"Euh doctor, I don´t wanna complain, but…there´s like a few thousands of them."_

" _Well, then we should start digging!"_

You looked at the giant area in front of you, quietly cursing at the work that was about to come, when he already handed you a small shovel. Looking back you noticed that the Winchesters had taken three of them out of the bags they brought along and started to dig small holes in the ground next to you.

With a sigh you started working, somewhat regretting that you decided to help the Winchesters.  
It took **only** three hours, countless complaints from Dean, especially regarding the fact that the Doctor wasn´t `helping,` and some small bruises on the three of you, to find what you were looking for.

You already had searched through half of the plantation when your shovel finally met something hard, stone-like. With an exited cry you fell on your knees, carefully removing the remaining earth. The Doctor hurried up to you and the boys left their shovels behind to help you lifting the heavy object out of the dry earth.

After the massive stone box was opened, you found a small red box, which you knew all too well, inside it.  
While you started to remove the red fabric, as Crowley had told you to do in order to find the location of the first trial, the doctor pulled out his glasses and read the inscription he had found on the stone box´ lid.

" _Whoever releases the box, revealing the way to those one to destroy it, shall be burdened with its trials. …I´m not sure but I guess we should think about it before we remove the fabric. It could be dangerous to…euh…Y/N…did you just…?"_

" _Uh, sorry did you just say something?"_ You gave him an innocent smile and he just sighed exhausted.

" _Nothing. Just…never mind I don´t think that it´s that important. Now let me have a look."_

The Winchesters next to you exchanged worried looks and you weren´t sure if it has been a good idea…you remembered what happened when Sam had **his** trials. But this had been some heaven-Metatron-flipping-angels thing and this was just….a demon box. Alright, maybe you were screwed but that was something you could worry about later on. You paid attention to the tenth again who had already figured out the map in front of him.

" _Yes, yes, easy enough… this map leads to a small cave, not far from here."_ He pointed at the coast, behind the plantation.

" _We should be able to make it there within twenty minutes, so we can be there long before sunset."_  
Dean was the first who rose from the dirty ground with a half-hearted smirk, throwing the shovel back into his bag.

" _Good thing. So let´s go, we want to be back before we get hungry, didn´t exactly bring provisions."_

The Doctor´s assessments were correct; within twenty minutes you were standing in front of a big stone-portal. Actually it was only a large hole in the massive stonewall at the coast.

" _So and now…wait, look!"_ Sam looked sincerely at the dark entrance, suddenly noticing a small font on the hole´s right side.

" _…Doc, can you read this?"_ He nodded at Dean, before reading out loud so everybody could understand the words.

" _The first trial shall await whomever walks through this portal. Be aware that once in there is no out before everything is fulfilled, don´t get deceived by beauty…guess we found the entrance."_ He smiled excitedly before entering the cave and you followed him quickly.  
Once inside, you suddenly heard a loud crashing noise and jumped around just in time to see the opening behind you close without visible reason.

Silently muttering curses you quickly followed the men who had already wandered into the dark corridor in front of you. When you finally reached them, you almost bumped into Sam who had stopped his steps abruptly, staring at something you couldn´t see due to the giant moose in front of you.

" _Sam, would you please…I can´t…"_ Managing to shove yourself through in between the two brothers, the Doctor on the other side, you looked at whatever had irritated the men so much, freezing when your eyes fell upon the most miraculous thing you had seen in your entire life: An enormous glade, inside the cave. Small waterfalls were making their way down the rocky walls, flowing into small lakes on each side of the cave, you were surrounded by trees and flowers you had never seen before. Although there was a stone ceiling above your heads, the cave was enlightened day-bright without a visible light source…but the most amazing thing was right in front of you. Across the small opening of the passage you just had left there was a door- a portal to be more exact. The giant door was made out of emerald green marble, as high as the ceiling itself; assumingly 15 meters, and 10 meters broad. The door wings were covered into filigree details, gems and all sorts of exotic ornaments…but unluckily they seemed to be closed.

The Doctor was the first one who entered the "open" space, an exited shimmer in his eyes and a broad smile on his lips.

" _This planet never fails to amaze me…all those beautiful places and all those wonderful miracles you humans have directly under your feet!_ "  
Dean looked remarkable confused by the exclamation, but you didn´t have the heart to tell him that aliens were real…not yet.

" _So Doctor, what…"_ When you stopped talking mid-sentence he turned around with a questioning look, confusion mixing in his features when he noticed how pale you suddenly were.

" _Y/N…is everything alright?"_  
Slowly you shook your head, raising your hand and pointing out your index finger at what had driven you to such a state of shock and disbelief.

" _…guys…what exactly did Minotaurs look like?"_

 _"Humanoid, but with the head of a bull, although I don´t…"_  
After answering your question Sam followed your look, so did the other men, and panic overcame then when they noticed the reason for your question.

In front of you there was a tall figure, which had obviously been standing between some trees on the cave´s backside before. Now it was coming in your direction and the remarkable thing wasn´t only its speed…but its whole appearance. It was tall, at least two meters, with a human body…and the head of a bull.

" _Holy shit!"_ Dean was the first one to find his words again….maybe not the most suitable ones but certainly they were accurate.

" _What in hell, damn it Sam grab the guns, quick!"_

 _"NO!"_ The Doctor interfered quickly, ripping the bag out of Dean´s hands with a disgusted face. Said one glared at him in disbelief, pointing at the closer coming Minotaur furiously.  
" _I don´t want to complain,_ _ **BUT IT´S EITHER HIM OR US**_ _!"_

 _"I won´t let you shoot him!_ _ **NO WEAPONS**_ _!"_

"Sam, can you please say something!"

Dean barked, turning around to his brother who was visibly torn apart between the options.

" _Well, I… in the original story he was captured in a maze, so maybe…"_

"Great idea, genius, do you see any mazes around here!?"

 _"Well, how we talk about this later and do something instantly;_ _ **like running!"**_ You grabbed the collar of Dean´s jacket with one hand, dragging him into the small path where you had come from, pushing Sam into it at the same time. You managed to reach the entrance, or to be more exact the blank stone wall that had appeared instead of it, when Dean started cursing again.  
You didn´t listen to his exact words, exhausted you leaned back on the wall beside the former door, trying to catch your breath. The Minotaur´s steps had disappeared after a while of running, so most likely he gave up his hunt and waited for you at the exit of the tunnel. Suddenly the wall behind you gave away. A slight shriek escaped you when you suddenly hit the hard ground, looking around in surprise. Sam carefully helped you on your feet, while the Doctor inspected the dark tunnel behind you.  
It was a rather tube, so it wouldn´t be possible for any of you to stay upright.

" _I guess we found the correct way this time. "Don´t get deceived by beauty"…this meant the impressive door we saw earlier."_

 _"So, this is the correct entrance?"_ The Doctor nodded at Dean´s suspicious question, quickly entering the tunnel and leaving you no other choice than following him. With a desperate sigh Dean crawled in right after him, leaving you and Sam behind.  
You exchanged a knowingly smile with the younger Winchester; Dean and the Doctor wouldn´t become best buddies all too soon. Sam let you the precedence, so he could have a look back to make sure the Minotaur didn´t show up again. A weird, hot feeling boiled up in your stomach when you entered the tunnel, but it left as quickly as it came so you just blamed your excitement.


	21. The demon has your back, sort of

The Demon has your Back…sort of.

" _It will be easy enough…we will have the box and be back at the Winchesters nice motel California before you can even blink twice_."

Cas looked thoughtfully at the big building in front of him. Crowley had zapped them here in an instant…but something about this place made him highly uncomfortable. He felt the presence of something old and evil, a presence of such darkness and danger that it made him shiver visibly. Was this Gomorra he felt? Or were Pandora's Demons themselves here? He threw a quick glance at two demons, guarding the entrance of the villa.

" _How do you plan to get the box unseen?_ "

" _Oh, that's the amusing part. All in all there are three guards, counting the two gorillas in front of the door…and you will distract said ones, while I sneak in and get the box._ "

The Angel looked at him with disbelief in his bright blue eyes.

" _You…I am a bet only_?"

" _Well…yes, I suppose so. –it was quite clever not to trust me. But we don´t have another choice. So far our friend Gomorra in there doesn't suspect me to be involved in the whole affair…I'd honestly prefer if it stayed like this. I just have built my business up again…don't want any more unplanned interruptions soon. The hell has enough problems to handle_."

For a second Cas was torn…but they needed the box: **Before** any more harm could be done.

" _Alright, I agree. But you need to take Adam until my return_."

" ** _Pardon?_** " Crowley's glance was one of sheer bewilderment.

" _If I have to fight, it will be dangerous and he might get hurt._ "

" _Well, okay_." Not quite happy with that arrangement, Crowley held his hand open to take the small creature, but Castiel hesitated.

" _It is important, that he doesn't get harmed. I am responsible for his safety_!"

" _Yeah, yeah, no need to get a cramp in your halo. Your Marshmallow Buddy will be fine. I already promised it, didn't I? Now go to work, we have no time to lose_."

Adam didn´t seem to be quite happy about the unplanned interruption to his nap. He tried to keep hold of Cas' comfortable Trenchcoat-pockets, but without success. His quiet whimpers were ignored and he had to stay in Crowley's suit pocket….whether he liked it, or not.

The demon eyed Cas, when he finally left to distract the demons…but where was he going? Why wasn`t he heading for the door?

" _What in the hell are you doing now…?_ " Crowley muttered angrily under his breath. The Angel had stopped at a bunch of small flowers and picked something up from there. From the distance it was not recognizable…but at least he went to the door afterwards. Whatever he did: It worked. He went up to the two men, showed them, whatever it was he had picked up, and suddenly they were chasing him. Their faces were bright red from anger and Crowley really started wondering, how he managed to get them **this** angry with such few words. However, he decided to ask about it later on: Now he had to get in.

He was inside within seconds, sneaking into the building quiet and carefully. Indeed he managed to take the last guard by surprise. He didn´t even notice the king of hell, until he was stabbed by a knife. Quickly Crowley grabbed his weapon back, hurried upstairs and entered the secret room: The devilstrap in the small passage before the entrance, he eliminated with the same knife. But when he finally entered the room, the box was nowhere to be found. Even worse; he suddenly heard voices. …and they were coming closer.

The whole property was guarded to prevent anyone from teleporting there, so he had only one option left: hiding. A quick step and he was behind the same curtain you had also used as hideout mere days before. The demon cursed silently, when he noticed that not only Gomorra himself, but also a second person had entered the room. If the box wasn´t here, inside the safest room of the building, he certainly carried it with him…but attacking both of them was dangerous…even for him.

His attempt to think about a plan was suddenly interrupted by a shrieking outcry…coming out of his pockets. Crowley glared at the little Michelin Devil and tried to shove it back in the pocket… too late. Adam's cries of complaint did not remain unheard.

Crowley heard how the men suddenly stopped talking, heard a mechanic noise following only seconds later…and saw the devils trap that appeared on the ceiling, right above him.

Cursed Michelin Devil.


	22. When The Sun Kissed The Earth

When the Sun kissed the Earth

" _You know, I don't even wanna know anymore, what we're going to find at the end of the tunnel_." Well, more correctly Dean should have said "end of eternity"…at least that's what it felt like. Your watch was inside the Tardis and you didn´t have time to look at your mobile…but you could`ve sworn that you already crawled through this dirty tunnel for over an hour.

" _Well, if we're lucky…the second trial. I don't know how about you, but_ _ **I**_ _want to finish this as fast as possible, so I can get home and finally get some rest_." You glared a bit at the man who was crawling in front of you. In your opinion, Dean didn't have quite the right to complain about the situation. At least he didn´t feel every single stone he was crawling over …he was wearing long jeans and two shirts. You meanwhile were still in the clothes you put on after your 'date' with Crowley: some short pants and a tank top. First Moriarty, then Loki and now Pandora…you were too busy to care for such things like your outfit. Well, at least you had taken the opportunity to put on Johns Jacket when you stopped by in London; the one he borrowed you at your first visit. Otherwise you would have frozen to death in the wet, cold, cave. Not only your lack of protecting clothes was bothering you…you also remembered your hurt ankle. If you ever visited "9" again, you would certainly remember to murder Stark…well, or at least to slap him in the face.

" _What do you think is the second Trial?"_ Sam was the one, who asked the real questions.

" _No idea. …maybe two Minotaurs?_ " At least Sam was able to giggle about your joke, the doctor smiled quite amused…and Dean sighed heavily. Then you remembered Greek mythology and its usual numerology. " _Alright, enough kidding…in the most stories of Greek heroes, they had to fulfil three trials. Each of them meant to proof a special ability of the hero. One was usually wisdom, one intelligence and the last…maybe courage?"_ You weren´t sure if you remembered correctly, but it sounded plausible.

" _Great…what was the freaking monster that tried to murder us?"_

 _"_ _Stop calling him like this. Out of his point of view,_ _ **we**_ _were the intruders!"_ Yes…Dean and the Doctor probably wouldn´t become friends. " _However, it was probably a test for wisdom. Given that we shouldn´t have been "deceived by beauty"…and rather take the hidden path, than the pretty one. We will find out, what's the second one by any minute."_ Once more, the Doctor was right. Finally, you had reached the end of the tunnel and reached a point where all of you were able to stand upright.

The floor of earth and mud had slowly turned into one of stone, strange patterns engraved all over it. Not far away you could see a door, much smaller than the one you saw in the giant glade, but made out of the same, emerald, material. As in the first door, there were various small ornaments engraved.

" _I suppose this is the thinking part…so make space_." The Tenth pulled out his glasses and his sonic screwdriver before he started inspecting every single inch of the portal. " _Yes, this definitely is a door_ ," he muttered quietly. " _The question is: how do we open it? If we…"_ he continued thinking loud, while you took a closer glance at the engraved signs. The first door was just randomly decorated…but here, there seemed to be some sort of system behind the small lines. While the men tried to open the door, you made a few steps back to see the complete door…and it was the right thing to do. Finally you recognized what the symbol on the portal was meant to be: a sun. But there was no sun inside the cave, it was quite dark and actually quite hard to see **anything** …a brilliant idea made its way through your brain.

" _Dean, give me your flashlight, please!"_ Following your instinct, you directed the light on the sun's centre…with success. Suddenly the light was reflected on multiple places, found its way through the small engraved paths, but only through some of the lines. Quickly the light revealed the secret of the door: a font, written with light into the emerald stone.

" _So a story has been told,_  
 _Of love as deep, as time is old._  
 _The maiden born of earth and stone,_  
 _Who fell for the bright shine of the sun._

 _The fire deep inside her heart,_  
 _Yearned for the favour of a god._  
 _The sky as blue and stars as gold,_  
 _Witnessed as she sold her soul._

 _The sun itself descended of,_  
 _The endless heavens up above._

 _To see the maiden on his own,_  
 _Who gave her life to win his love._

 _Her love as bright as the flames of hell,_  
 _And Sol himself, for her, he fell._  
 _The god of the sun, fond of blaze and illumination,_  
 _Burned with the flames of a human passion._

 _…_ _it's a poem. Well, the part of it at least…it tells the story of the god of the sun; Sol."_

 _"_ _The god…Sol?"_ You interrupted the doctor with narrowed eyes. You never had heard of such a god in Greek mythology. Wasn't it this guy, Helios or something like that, with his sun-chariot, who rose the sun every day? The doctor seemed to read your mind.

" _This isn't a part of the Greek civilisation._  
 _Oh, this is older, so much older. "as time is old" is written here, and it is so true! A belief so old, nobody remembers it, or even thinks that it might have existed._  
 _This story here, is a part of them. 'When the Sun kissed the Earth', that's its name… The begin of the poem is missing though: telling how the blind human Phoebe awakened one morning, her eyes suddenly meeting the rays of sunshine for the very first time. Never before has she seen anything…and it was the most beautiful thing her eyes fell upon. She fell in love with the sun above, with its warmth, its brightness and its hope, keeping the darkness she felt for so many years away from her._  
 _But every night, the sun left and only the fading light of the moon remained. She wanted the sun to stay, wanted to keep the light forever, so she wouldn't fall to the dark again._  
 _One evening, when the sun was about to leave, she prayed to the god, promised him her life, her immortal soul even, if he would only stay with her. …and the God, Sol, heard her prayers. He saw the light inside her, even though she didn't…and he accepted her offer, falling in love with the beautiful maiden as he saw how bright she shined. He promised to stay with her, made…"_

 _"_ _Ehrm, Doctor."_ He was obviously ecstatic of finding something that old and important…but you had to interrupt him. " _That`s a nice story and stuff, but…we still need to get through that door."_

 _"_ _Oh, yeah! Of course, let me think, I guess…ah, that's it! There were names…the stars themselves had different names in those days!"_ Suddenly he grabbed Dean by his shoulders and pushed him next to the door. A quiet uproar was to be heard. " _Look at the ground, why haven`t I noticed this earlier!? The stones aren't arranged just somehow…there is a pattern. They represent the night sky, thousands of years ago. So, you stay here…that`s the Star Phoebe. We got to be careful, once the door is open…if it closes before we can get through, it might be impossible to open it again anytime soon._  
 _Sam. You go there, that's the star of bonds…yes, a step closer."_ Once Sam was in position, another sound came up, louder than before, and the earth started shaking slightly. " _And I…will take my place at the star Sol himself."_ He jumped excitedly on the last stone and the second Trial was fulfilled.

The emerald door swung open with a powerful growl, revealing a dark corridor.  
….then you felt the pain.  
A terrible fire inside your chest, burning through your whole body, slowly and torturing making its way in all directions until it had filled every inch of you. A loud scream escaped you, fainting in a painful groan when you fell to your knees.

" _Y/N!_ " " _YN/N!_ " The three men instantly turned around, in the intent to hurry to you, but you managed to cough your disagreement.

" _N-No…I am fine, stay where you are! As he said: Who knows if the door will open again!_ " You coughed a little bit more, but finally managed to stand up again. The pain had left as fast as it came…but you felt tired. Exhausted, as if a fire had blazed through you, burning all your energy and life in the process, leaving rarely enough air to breathe.

" _This…this must be the Trial."_ Horrifying realization was suddenly all over Deans Features and when Sam understood what he meant, panic overcame him.

" _Wait, you mean…. Y/N! This Trial, I…I once fulfilled one, it almost got me killed. I just survived, be-…."_

 _"_ _There are new words."_  
You interrupted him harshly, you knew the story of his…you didn't want to think about it, didn't want to hear what might happen once you were through this door.  
…especially now, that you had read the words appearing over the open portal.

" _One only shall enter,_  
 _One to prove the last ability._  
 _The god himself will decide their fate,_  
 _And thus the fire itself will return only._  
 _…_ _Y/N, if you…. You can't go."_

 _"_ _Well, someone has to."_ You already headed towards the door, but went to close by the doctor. Without moving from his place, he held you back at your arm.

 _"_ _You can't go all alone!"_

 _"_ _I have to! You heard the rules, Dean. Also; the three of you have to keep that door open for me."_

 _"_ _You might die! I just survived, because I stopped before the last trial!"_ Now he said it out loud…the thing you know, that it was true, but didn't want to hear.

" _I don't have a choice, Sam. Pandora's demons need to be stopped at all costs. It's either me, or everyone else."_

 _"_ _You are right, but…"_ The doctor pulled you a little bit back, looking at you with this endless grief in his eyes. "… _Y/N….I'd rather it not being you."_

 _"…_ _I know."_ That was everything you said, before you pulled him in a hug. A few moments it lasted only…until he let you go with a sad smile.  
But you had to go-there was no other way.

Looks followed you, as you went through the door and one thing you knew for sure: The third trial was the one of braveness.

The braveness to sacrifice yourself to protect others.


	23. Michelin Devil to the Rescue!

**Michelin Devil to the rescue!**

" _Just out of curiousness…what did you tell them to get them_ _ **that**_ _angry?"_

" _It wasn't my intention to do so…I just showed them a caterpillar. Told them, how something such weird and out of the ordinary can turn into something loved and beautiful…_ "

" _…_ _they misunderstood you and took it personal, huh?_ " Crowley chuckled swiftly, eying the beat up Angel next to him with slight amusement. Only seconds after he had been trapped, the guards from earlier had dragged Castiel into the room: Pouring a ring of holy oil around them, setting it on fire and making it impossible for the Angel to escape.  
Now both of them were trapped…but Crowley was still unhurt, while Cas had obviously gotten in a fight with the demons. There was blood all over his Trenchcoat, and visible bruises in his face. The two guards themselves didn´t look so good themselves: Cas didn't just surrender without a fight. Their little chat was interrupted however, when the door opened, and Gomorra himself reentered the office.

" _The king of the damned himself was breaking into my office…I´m not sure if I should be offended or honored. Especially given the fact that he brought an angel along."_ He eyed first Crowley and the Castiel with a loathing glance. " _I have to admit that it is, more than anything, annoying, that you even managed to get in here. Why is it such hard to find some reliable assistants nowadays?"_

 _"_ _Oh, I am well aware of the last problem."_ Crowley answered with a cold voice, sending a meaningful glance at Castiel, who just rose his eyebrow, slightly offended by the implication. Gomorra wanted to add something, but now **he** was interrupted by the door. A young man entered the room, a demon, almost a head taller than Gomorra…and with almost exactly the same face. Instantly Crowley recognized him, on the outside still with a superior smile on his lips…but on the inside, he was cursing.  
 _"_ _Ah,_ _Sodom...visiting your baby brother I suppose?"_

 _"_ _Crowley."_ His answer was more a disgruntled noise, than an actual word. The blonde demon was clearly not happy about seeing him.

" _I see, you two haven't seen each other in a while, and sure you'll have a few old memories to talk about…but I need my brother to myself for a few seconds. You can chat in a few minutes, ladies."_ In one movement, Gomorra had pushed his brother out of the room.  
Crowley used the moment of their absence and pulled, much to Cas confusion, Adam out of his pocket.

" _Alright, we don´t have much time, so listen attentively you little glucose-Teletubbie._ "

" _His name is Adam…_ " he simply ignored the angel next to him.

" _You got me in pretty much trouble with all your whining, but do me one little favor and everything is cleared out between the two of us. I even buy you so many gummy bears until you explode from eating them. Do you see the red line? And the closet over there? "_ He pointed at the devils trap above his head and a closet that was right next to it, almost touching the circle. His knife was lying on top of it.  
Adam looked in said direction before he nodded quickly.  
" _Clever boy. You climb up that closet, get that knife,"_ Castiel made an upset sound, " _and scratch through the line, so it isn`t complete anymore. Understood?"_ Once more, the adipose nodded and, ignoring Cas' complaints, he dropped the little guy right outside the burning oil circle….where the Adipose started to wander in the complete wrong direction.

" _Great, we're going to die."_ Crowley exhaled loudly, when the door swung open again. But only Sodom entered and nodded at the intruders. Quite interesting was the box in his hands: Pandora's Box. The demon however didn't talk about the box or its content: he started complaining. Wandering up and down in the room, always going in circles, while he complained about this and that…and especially about Crowley.  
The king himself meanwhile had to admit, that he didn't listen to the rant of the demon at all. He had different problems: The only reason he was still alive, was most likely, that the brothers weren't sure **how** to kill him. He wasn't an ordinary demon after all. Whatever they had in mind…he was very fond of his skin and wasn't quite in the mood to get massacred by this biblical plague in front of him. All the nagging and complaining…it made it almost impossible to focus and try finding a way to escape.  
Quite angered he made a step forward, knowing that the trap would stop him before he could strangle this moron of a demon….but it didn't.

Sodom had just turned him his back so Crowley glanced up at the devils trap…to find it incomplete. On the shelve next to it, there was Adam, a small nail in his hands, scratching off the red line. Of course: The knife would have been far too heavy for him. That was why he started in the wrong direction: to get the nail.

" _This marshmallow really is one hell of a beast…"_ The demon muttered. The small creature really was cleverer than expected.  
In one movement Crowley jumped forward, grabbed the knife from the shelve…and one second later Sodom was lying in a puddle of his own blood, the box next to him on the floor.  
A broad smirk sneaked on the demons features as he finally held the red box in his hands and glanced down at Sodom; this idiot had been pestering him for the past two hundred years.  
He pushed the body over the small flames, also allowing Castiel to escape out of the circle. The angel immediately picked Adam from the Shelve.

" _You know…"_ The adipose really had won Crowley's favor. " _…_ _I really need to thank your mommy for borrowing you to us. Remind me to give her a kiss once we're back."_  
First Adam nodded, but then he seemed to remember something…and started crying again.

" _What have you done, Crowley!?"_

 _"_ _Nothing! He already made these stupid noises when I entered the office, that's how they caught me in first place! Get him to shut up, or the whole street will show up here by any minute!"_

 _"_ _We should return to the motel, maybe he's hungry…"_

 _"_ _Whatever it takes to silent him!"_


	24. Where everything ends

**Where everything ends.**

This time you were all alone.  
No doctor to keep you running, no Crowley to zap you away, no Steve Rogers to pull you behind his shield…no Sherlock telling you what to do.  
Even your watch was far away; fixed on the control Panel of the Tardis and so out of your reach.  
If something went wrong, you only had yourself to rely on…great. Never in your life you had felt so screwed.

The passage behind the door was unbelievable small, it was hard to go upright and sometimes you even had to crawl because the roof was getting closer and closer.  
You were scared of what would await you at the end of the passage, your ankle was hurting with every single step….but the worst thing was the heat.

It already had been warm in the first part of the cave, but that wasn't out of the usual, given the fact that you were in Greece…but now it was getting **hot**. The deeper you got into the cave, the more unbearable the temperature became. After a while, as much as you pitied it, you had to let go of your/johns jacket and throw it in some dark corner. It was too hot to wear it and to exhausting to carry it. You silently promised yourself to get the jacket back later…little did you knew, that there wouldn't be a _later_.

What also scared you: the path was leading you deeper and deeper inside the earth. What if the pressure got too high? Or the oxygen left? What if there were poisonous gases? Hell knew when somebody entered this cursed cave for the last time! …you seemed to be confirmed in your fear when you suddenly smelt the sulfur.  
But this smell…great heat, sulfur…a place miles under the earth's surface…the last proof you needed came in sight when the tiny path finally got broader…and was suddenly bordered by magma.

You were inside a volcano.

On both your sides there were small rivers of magma, slowly running in the same direction as you walked and giving off even more heat than you thought to be physically possible. You had to focus on every single of your steps…would you touch the substance next to you; You could bid farewell to your feet forever.  
You almost slipped when the cave suddenly ended. There was a break in the roof…and then there was no more roof. Although it had felt as if you'd have gone deeper into the cave, far under the surface…you obviously must have went the other direction.

You saw the night sky right above you, millions of stars clearly throwing their clear light on the earth and drawing shiny patterns onto your skin. The moon was almost gone, only a small curve left in the sky, leaving the endless blue around him to the stars. Yes, some hundred years before Christ there was no air pollution to cover the beautiful light from above your head.  
At least, now that the cave was open, it was a little bit windy and the heat wasn't as unbearable any more. Still you felt as if you would melt any second. The small rivers next to you had slowly gotten broader and broader, the paths under your feet smaller and smaller…until the magma surrounded you like a lake.  
The sight in front of you made you shiver slightly: the sea was getting even bigger…you were probably inside the volcanos crate. The path you followed, lead in the middle of the lava lake…to a small platform.  
When the platform came in sight, the pain in your stomach returned…but this time it didn't leave. It got more intense with every step, sucking all energy and life from you in the progress.  
Nevertheless, you had to do this. There was no turning back.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, you reached the platform and looked around for…well, whatever it was, you were looking for. There was a small, black pedestal in the middle…and a stone floating on it.

Yes, it was floating, but that wasn't even the strangest thing. It was the colour of the stone…or rather it's whole texture. It looked like pure fire.  
Alright, you were in "Supernatural" everything was full of monsters and witchcraft…but a stone made of flames? You had to admit though, that the stone was of an entire unique beauty.  
You noticed a small inscription on the black pedestal and were surprised that you could read it. After a while you realized, that it was most likely the Tardis who enabled you to understand everything.

" _Their love it burned, like a titan's wrath,_  
 _But closer and closer came the mortals death._  
 _To escape the prison of her flesh,_  
 _Only one single choice she had left."_  
That was the beginning of the inscription. …it looked like a part of the poem.  
When you continued reading you finally knew what to do. Fear took grip of your heart and you swallowed hard…the next lines…but that was the only option left.

Taking all your remaining courage, you stepped closer…and reached out for the stone.  
You felt everything at once.  
Heat, pain, fire…death.  
The last lines of the poem…they accompanied you through the torture.

 _The flames of the sun himself she needed,_  
 _A bright flame through which her soul cremated._  
 _A spark would've been enough to fulfil her desire…_  
 _…_ _but the maiden reached too high and turned into fire."_

…did it feel like that to be dead?


	25. A Phoenix raises from the ashes

A phoenix raises from the Ashes

You woke up with a horrible headache. Your whole body was aching and there was a sour taste inside your mouth. Tired you kept your eyes closed and shifted a bit under the soft blanket.

You have had the weirdest dream ever; How you met Sherlock Holmes and Crowley. Then you made a deal with the demon and travelled through different universes…it really was a messy and weird dream. ….but if it has been a dream…why did your ankle hurt so much?

Completely confused you ripped your eyes open and stared at your surroundings: That was **not** your bedroom. And what the hell…you felt something strange about your clothing and lifted the blanket to have a look.  
….you weren't actually wearing clothes. Only a dirty, brown coat, but nothing underneath it. …wait was this the Doctors Coat?  
You blushed furiously at the thought that somebody might have seen you naked…but there was another thing: if it was the Tenths coat…you looked at your ankle and indeed: it was wrapped in white bandages.  
That wasn't a dream. It was real. It really did happen.

But why were you basically naked except for this coat!? Slowly you remembered what happened: the ancient cave, the trials…and the fire. It burned you. You felt the heat, the pain, saw the flames on your clothes, on your skin…why were you alive?  
There was only one way to find out.

Slowly you crawled out of the comfortable bed and left the room…just to realize that you were inside the Tardis. Man, this thing was almost ridiculous big!  
After running through the phone box for about fifteen minutes, finding a library, a whirlpool, and a kitchen, you finally reached the control room. Relief overcame you, as you noticed two persons in the room: The Winchester Brothers.

" _Sam…Dean...?_ " Startled they turned around and looked at you, their eyes widened in surprise…and relief. Before they could say anything though, you heard a voice behind you.

" _Y/N!? God, you're awake!_ " The Doctor had been out of your sight, somewhere downstairs, underneath the floor. Now he jumped in your direction, covering you in a tight hug and humming happily, as he did so. " _We were so concerned! Almost feared, that you would not wake up again_!"

" _…_ _not wake…wait. What did actually happen?_ "

" _You rose from the Ashes. You went up in flames and a few seconds later, you just….you stood up. Out of this giant heap of ash as if nothing would have happened._ " Sam and Dean now also came in your direction and while Sam stopped in front of you and shook his head in slight disbelief, Dean laid an arm around your shoulder with a broad smirk.

" _A complete Y/N, no scratches, no burn marks, perfect hair…and no clothes._ "

" _Of course we instantly covered you with the Doctors Coat!_ " Sam added quickly and again, you blushed in a dark shade of crimson. But you couldn't hold back a small smile yourself.

" _So basically, I pulled of a Daenerys Targaryen?_ "

" _Just without the Dragons._ " The older Winchester brother confirmed.

" _What a pity, I would have preferred to come back with a few Dragons_." You mumbled, before the Doctor continued the explanation.

" _As Sam said; you were just standing there, but you weren't looking at either of us. Then you fainted, almost like a puppet whose strings have been cut. We carried you the Tardis then and waited for you to wake up_."

" _How did you even do that? Follow me without keeping the portal open I mean._ "

" _Ah, phone box dude here used his blue-magic-pen-thing to keep the door open_."

" _It is a sonic-screwdriver!_ " He replied offended, before looking at you again, his eyes narrowed in question. " _And you are really alright? Nothing hurts? No internal bleeding or bruises?_ "

 _"_ _I am fine. Okay, I have a headache the size of the titanic and my ankle hurts but other than that there is nothing out of the usual, just…no weapon. All the way and stress…for nothing_." It really bothered you. Why didn't it work? How were you supposed to get rid of Pandora's Box now?

The guys started discussing: whether they should go back, if they had missed out something and where else they could look for a weapon…but you suddenly remembered something. You had no idea where you had heard it before, no idea how you knew it…but you knew the last lines.  
The last two lines of "How the Sun kissed the Earth".

 _About Phoebes death the god himself never would stop to mourn,_  
 _And thus, her children, made of flames and fire, were born._

"Those made of flames and fire", the children of a girl called **Phoe** be…you turned around and looked through the room. Not far from you, there was an iron bar…and without thinking about it twice, you touched it. Carefully, with the backside of your forearm…and you screamed out loud in surprise and pain.

" _Y/N!_ " Sam jumped forward, pulling you away from the bar and looking on the fresh burn-bruise on your arm. "What did you…" then his eyes fell on the bar: it didn't look hot or something like this? …but it was made out of iron.

" _The…the iron, it…burned me. So either I really am dead and returned as ghost, or…_ " Sam instantly understood what you meant, while Dean and the Doctor seemed to be quite confused.

" _Doctor, do you have a piece of paper or something like that?_ " With a careful nod the Doctor disappeared under the floor again, just to return with a newspaper a few seconds later. …not to mention, that said newspaper was at least twice as old as you. All eyes were fixed at you, as you took a small piece of it in your hands, turning it thoughtfully, focusing at it…and setting it ablaze.

" _Y/N…you, you are…."_ Dean's mouth was open in surprise, Sam had a similar expression and the Tenth just shook his head slowly.

" _Doctor….how did the story of Sol and Phoebe end?_ " You asked, your glance cold, your voice low.

" _They…he…well._ _They were in love. Sol stayed with her as he promised. By day he was in the sky, always shining down on her and by night he came down to the earth, staying in the arms of his beloved._  
 _But despite their love…Phoebe was still a mortal. A human being, affected by the time…and she turned older. Sol knew that she would die…but didn't want to let go of her. He rose her as a star, up to him in the heavens above. But the fire of his true form was too hot…Phoebe burned. Sol mourned, blamed himself for her death, and from her ashes…from her ashes he created "those of fire and flames"…Y/N, you…you are a …."_

 _"_ _A Phoenix."_ You completed his sentence. Then you said a few things that made Sam look away uncomfortably and Dean and the Doctor raise an eyebrow. Dean seemed a little bit impressed by the variety of your colourful language. But how could you not swear in such a situation? You were a phoenix. A freaking monster! Dying? Okay, you expected that you would end up dead…but being reborn as a freaking monster!? …well at least you were sort of immortal now. Unless somebody shot you with the colt. Then you also realized what the sentence on the door to the last cave had meant.  
The Weapon wasn't an object… **you** were the weapon.

" _Well…"_ you muttered, still staring at your bruise in confusion. " _Crowley said a 'normal' fire couldn't burn the box…but a Phoenix-Fire is anything but normal."_

" _Except for the swearing…you are quite calm for someone who just turned into a monster."_ Dean looked highly impressed. Well, you just set yourself on fire to turn into a monster to save **his** whole freaking universe…that jerk better be impressed!

 _"_ _Oh, just on the outside, Winchester. On the inside I am a mess."_ For a moment you thought about starting to cry…who knew, maybe phoenix tears really had healing effects? That burn on your arm was already itching horrible, not to mention your sprained ankle.  
Actually, the last thing bothered you beyond belief.  
You just died and came back completely intact, why didn't your ankle get better as well? …immortal obviously did not mean invincible.  
" _I mean…I just_ _ **died**_ _. And came back…normal people aren't doing things like this regularly. But better a Phoenix than a demon, I guess?"_ Each Winchester rose an eyebrow at your comment with the "normal people" so you quickly continued talking.  
" _However, we should quickly return to Castiel. We still need to get rid of the box and its inhabitants."_

 _"_ _Great idea babe…but maybe you should get yourself some clothes first."_ You instantly blushed again and wrapped the coat tighter around yourself.

The Doctor lead you to the Tardis' dressing room…and it was the most impressive closet you had seen in your whole life. At least it didn't take you long to pick something: A plain, white Shirt, a Tardis-blue Hoodie over it, a pair of knee-long, jeans shorts, some nice, white socks and a blue pair of sneakers.  
What was irritating you a bit though, was the content of the Hoodie's pockets: A handkerchief (unused, luckily), a few pieces of yellow paper, some pens, a lipstick, a chess-figure (a black queen), a few dices and…a banana. Somebody here obviously used their sweaters as litter box.  
You only kept the lipstick (dark red, it looked like it would have belonged to Donna) and a pen. The rest you shoved into the pockets of a different sweater hanging in the dressing room…a hard thing to do since they were also already filled with stuff.

Newly dressed you hurried into the control room once again: You couldn't wait to see your little Adam again. 


	26. Reunion and the last Vow

**Reunion and the last Vow**

" _If he does not stop with this infuriating sounds within the next five minutes, I am leaving."_ With an annoyed growl Crowley glared down at the small Adipose in Castiel's hands. The angel himself meanwhile looked highly concerned.

" _I…there sure is a reason for his continuous whining. Maybe he got hurt during our trip!_?"

" _When should that have happened? He was in a pocket almost the whole time…the little Marshmallow just craves some attention."_ Indeed Adam had started crying the very moment they arrived at the small motel to wait for the Winchesters…and hadn't even stopped once.

" _I don't know…he doesn`t seem like that. Neither does he look hungry…but something is wrong with him."_

 _"_ _Something is wrong with whom?"_ The men turned around instantly, looking at the, now opened, entrance-door in surprise: You were standing in the doorframe. You had entered the room just in time to hear the last sentence, accompanied by Adams complaining noises. Latter ones stopped however, when he saw you.  
With a small shriek he jumped out of Cas' hands, followed by a shocked outcry of the angel, and sprinted towards you. He hugged your leg tenderly and, once you picked him up, he instantly disappeared in the pockets of your Tardis-Sweater, letting out some happy noises as he did so.

" _Oh, I suppose he just missed his mommy."_ Crowley rose an eyebrow at you, but you were too busy with the reproachful glance of the Doctor, who had entered the room behind you. His eyes read "What are you doing there Y/N!? NO KEEPING!" How was it your fault that the Adipose had missed you!? However, you had more urgent problems; one of them standing right in front of you with a broad smirk.

" _Whatever…Crowley, what are you…"_

 _"_ _What are_ _ **you**_ _doing here!?"_ It wasn't quite polite from Dean to interrupt you once he and Sam entered the room, but after all it was the same question…although **he** asked it a bit harsher.

" ** _I_** _, Squirrel, am here to fix what you hardy boys messed up. …once again._ "

" _Why would you help us?"_ In Sam's voice swung the same distrust as in Dean's before.

" _Oh I am not helping_ _ **you**_ **.** _I am helping_ _ **her**_ _. Despite that I have to admit, that_ _ **she**_ _quite helped_ _ **me**_ _with getting this cursed box."_ He turned around at you and you unintentionally made a step back.  
" _I really need to thank you, dearest. Your little Marshmallow was of great assistance. I'd prefer to thank you in a more…_ _ **private**_ _atmosphere however."_  
A deep blush covered your whole face, once you understood the full meaning of this sentence. Dean looked like he would punch the demon any moment, the Doctor had an almost extraordinary neutral face and Sam seemed slightly uncomfortable.

" _Alright…"_ quickly, Sam tried to break through the awkward silence, _"…_ _before anyone does, or does not, do_ _ **anything**_ _we should destroy this box. We can clear out everything else later."_

 _"_ _So you found the weapon?"_ You nodded and stepped in front of him, holding out your hand to take the box from him.

" _Standing in front of you. Now give me this thing and let me burn it, I really need some rest."_

 _"…_ _in front of…"_ Suddenly realization appeared on his face and anger seemed to boil up inside the demon when he started glaring at Dean. " ** _WHAT HAVE YOU CURSED MORONS DONE TO HER!?"_**

 _"_ _We did nothing! It was solely_ _ **her**_ _choice. …well, actually_ _ **you**_ _were the one who told her about this damn trials, so if anyone is to blame for this….!"_

 _"_ _Guys, focus."_ You were really tired of all this bickering. It was too late to make anything undone, so why discussing about it? " _Please give me the box, Crowley. I want this to be done."_

The demon shot Dean another death glare before looking at you with a …concerned face? Then he nodded briefly and pulled the box from beneath his jacket.

" _What about Sodom and Gomorra?"_ How did Sam know about Sodom? You remembered that Crowley had told you about Gomorra's younger brother…probably the Winchesters already had the doubtful honour of meeting both of the demon brothers.

" _About Sodom…well he is swimming in a puddle of his_ _ **own**_ _blood for once. And we will have this box destroyed before Gomorra can find us. If you would be so kind, dear?"_ He held it out for you, but when you tried to take it, everything seemed to happen at once. Crowley suddenly looked up, swearing out loudly. The earth started quaking and suddenly it went completely dark.  
You fell, landing directly on Dean in the progress and everybody else also found their way to the floor.

" _What the hell!?"_ The whole room was shaking, as if somebody would have taken the motel from its place and was now shaking it like a snow-globe. Dean managed to stand up, pulling you on your feet as well, the others were out of your sight, since you still had problems to keep your balance. A swift glance to the window told you why suddenly all of the light was gone: The windows were completely black. Covered with black smoke. You felt a cruel, cold feeling crawling over your skin and taking hold of your heart once you looked at the smoke: Those were Pandora's demons. The most cruel and merciless creatures in this universe…and they wanted the box.

" _Crowley, where is this damn box!?"_

 _"_ _Under the table!"_ You sprinted toward the small table, eager to reach it before anything was getting inside the room.

 _"_ _I'll set the whole friggin' building on fire!"_ You managed to grab the red box the very moment, the door crashed. The wood shed into thousand little pieces and suddenly you were covered in black smoke. Your breath was taken away almost completely, your sight covered and you felt how the demons tried to get their box back. From far away you heard people screaming your name…and seconds later a giant fireball illuminated the room.

The men in the room managed to flee behind various counters and shelves just in time. Then everything was over.

Pandora's demons vanished with loud screams, their fire burning brighter than anything you had ever seen. ….and you were unharmed.

It must have been a quite interesting look. You, standing in the middle of the room, staring completely puzzled at your empty hands. Sort of confused about your new powers, sort of relieved because you really managed to destroy this threat. The next thing you knew, you were suddenly covered in hugs. Sam was suddenly next to you, pulling you to his chest for a moment, a bright smile on his face. Dean was on your other side, nuzzling his face in your hair and giving you a soft peck on the forehead before also stepping back. Only a few steps away the Doctor was standing next to Castiel, a proud smile on his face.

" _Thank you, Y/N. You really were of undoubted assistance. Without you…"_ Cas slowly shook his head and you just nodded briefly.

" _Never mind, angel boy. I do what I can…so before we all start crying and turn this into one of those chick-flick moments, we better leave. Doctor?"_ He nodded and headed towards the door. With short smiles you bid everyone in the room a quick goodbye. " _Take care of yourselves, and Sammy, Dean; whenever you need help…I hope you have me on speed dial."_

You had to accompany the doctor in the Tardis…after all you had to bring him back to his universe "6" before he could remove your watch from the control panel. So it came that your goodbye was in front of the Tardis' doors…in some British city you didn`t recognize.

" _Y/N?_ "

" _But_ _Doctoooooooooooor_."

" _No_."

" _BUT_ …."

" _NO_."  
" _I just saved a whole universe…don't you think_ _that I can take care of a kid?"_ You pouted at him and although he tried to be strict, he didn't manage to withhold a smile. You knew that this argument was about to come…although you hoped for some moments, that he would forget about the sleeping Adipose hidden in your pockets.

" _Oh, Y/N…you sure would make a great mother."_ He looked at you with this absent-minded smile until he suddenly realized what he just said. " _Eh, I mean, I….No. N.O. He needs to grow up with his own people! I will bring him home."_

 _"_ _Home? Which home? Adipose 8 has disappeared if I remember correctly."_ For a second the Doctor was too perplex to find a good answer, then he slowly shook his head.

" _Yes, but…he still has a family and I'll find them. N…No, no, don't cry! No crying, please, don't."_ He must have seen the tears in the corner of your eyes, because suddenly he was pulling you in a deep hug, comfortingly stroking your back and kissing you on the top of your head in a try to cheer you up. " _He will be fine, just…trust me."_ You looked up at him with a sad smile, before finally nodding and taking the sleeping Adipose out of your pocket.

" _Promise me to stay strong, Adam. Grow up, become tough and even more clever than you already are…my little Michelin angel."_ He seemed to smile in his sleep…an approving sign that seemed to confirm, that he would do as told. The first and last vow of Adam the Adipose.

The doctor took the small creature carefully and put it in one of his own pockets with an approving nod. Then he pulled something out of his other pocket: your watch.

" _You will need this. Aaaand…."_ He pulled out another thing, but kept it out of your view, hidden in his hands. " _I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes!"_ You rolled your eyes at him, but quickly did as told. A moment later you felt how he took your hand in his, followed by a light weight around your wrist. " _Alright, you may watch!"_  
Around your wrist there was a filigree chain…and fixed on it; a key.

" _Doctor…is this…?"_

 _"_ _Yes. The key to the Tardis. I thought you should have one."_ His smile was such lovely…and then he quickly changed the theme, noticing how your eyes were filling with tears again. " _So, Y/N…promise me to be careful."_

 _"_ _I always am, Doctor. But same for you….and don't forget to pick up Jack!"_ He rolled his eyes in annoyance, so you decided to say goodbye quickly. With a swift step you were right in front of him, giving him a small kiss on the cheek. He seemed quite taken on surprise, so you stepped back again and waved at him. " _Goodbye, Doctor."_

 _"_ _Y/N L/N…goodbye."_


	27. Back to Normality?

**Back to Normality?**

 _AN: From now on I´ll try to use Y/N only. Maybe L/N once, or twice, where necessary but no more YN/N. Why? Because there's this amazing Google Chrome extension (LINK) that makes you change Y/N to your actual name! It only works for Y/N…so if I only use this one, you can read the whole story with your name and there won't be any stupid YN/Ns or something like that in the story anymore! Hope that's alright! If not…I'm sorry, just message me! :( If you use the extension, you can just enter the name you prefer being called by, nickname, full name or whatever.)_

With a sad feeling you watched as the Tardis left….but you weren't the only person in the small street.

" _This depressed smile doesn't fit your pretty face, darling."_ …seriously?

" _Crowley_ , _really_?" You turned around at the voice, not surprised at all when your eyes met the smirking demon and threw him an annoyed look. " _How can I help you Mr-I-run-the-hell?"_

" _A challenging glance and sarcasm on your tongue…that's how I like my girl!"_ He smiled so widely…you couldn't resist but smile on your own.

" _However, what do you want?"_ You have been gone for mere minutes; not even the Winchesters could have gotten in trouble in such a short period…right? And even, **if** , why would Crowley care? Sam and Dean had your number they could call you on their own if necessary.

" _Why so distrusting, dear? I just wanted to offer you my company…just to make sure, you'd get home safely."_

 _"_ _No offense intended…but why does the king of the damned care, if_ _ **I**_ _get home unharmed?"_  
You had fulfilled your part of the deal, so had he. You were even, not owning each other the least….and you were keen to keep it like this.

" _Well, maybe I just…maybe I care for you in general?""_

 _"_ _Yeah…of course. Being a demon and all this stuff, I am sure your heart warms up every time you see me. I'd certainly be highly thankful for that, wouldn't it only be a side effect of hell-fire."_

 _"_ _Such distrusting…anyways I also still need to thank you for borrowing me your little friend? He saved my head back in Gomorra's office…and I have to admit, that I'm quite fond of it."_ Suddenly he stepped closer…a little bit too close maybe. A broad smirk on his lips, his eyes dark and sparkling with…well with whatever it was.

" _No, no, no, Crowley! You seal your deals with this mouth, keep it away from me!"_ You had already made a crossroad deal **twice** ; you would end up in hell if you went on like this; you didn't need to kiss this demon even more often! ...well but regarding that you were a phoenix now, you would probably end up in purgatory _anyways_ , also **this** special demon was almost ridiculous attractive! …wait no, wrong thought.

" _Oh, dear. This lips aren't reserved for business only…"_ He chuckled deeply, but eventually made a step back. _"_ _I have to admit, that this blush suits you as well, darling."_

 _"_ _Alright, Crowley!_ _If that's everything you have to say, I wish you a good evening!"_ One second later you had grabbed your watch, adjusted the hands and vanished, accompanied by Crowley's dark chuckle.

The kitchen of 221b.  
Relief flooded through you, when you realized your surroundings; finally you were somewhere safe once again!  
With a deep sigh you looked around; just to find yourself eye in eye with Watson...who looked like he had just almost suffered from a heart-attack. Lucky you he didn't carry a gun when you appeared out of thin air right in front of him, no wonder the poor guy was scared!

 _"_ _Oh my Y/N!_ _What happened?!_ _You just were gone and….Y/N?"_ He seemed a little bit confused when you simply ignored him. But you were tired like rarely ever before and the only thing you could think about was sleep…you weren't the least interested in chatting right now.  
Therefore you passed John without saying anything, right through the kitchen into the living room.  
You sort of noticed Sherlock sitting in his chair and eyeing you on your way to the couch and heard some of Watsons questions behind you

 _"_ _Where have you been?_ _What_ _happened_? _Are you alright?! Y/N!"_ Then you dropped yourself on the couch and let sleep lull you in.

Watson sent Sherlock a questioning glance, while the detective himself only rose an eyebrow before continuing to talk with the client opposite him…whom you hadn't even noticed.

You woke up in the early morning, feeling much better than the evening before…maybe even well rested. First you thought about turning around and getting some more sleep, but then you felt some odd: a blanket? You couldn't remember putting a blanket on you before going to sleep, but yet, as you opened your eyes, you saw it: there was a blanket over you?

" _Ah, you're awake."_ Surprised you turned your head; seeing Sherlock on his chair, in his famous thinking position. He didn't seem as he would have moved since you got on the couch…and he didn't look like he would have talked seconds ago either. …wouldn't you have known it better, you would've sworn it wasn't him who just said that.

" _Yeah…I also wish you a good morning, Holmes."_ No answer. Whatever he was thinking about…it seemed to be of importance.

" _Y/N! You are awake!"_ Turning to the kitchen door you saw Watson, entering the living room with some cups of tea in his hands.

" _Moin, Doctor Watson!"_ Wow…you still couldn't believe that all of this was actually real. With a lovely smile he sat down next to you, giving you one of the cups, while taking a short sip from the other one.

" _How are you? Yesterday you looked…and excuse me to say it like that; half dead."_ Well he wasn't very wrong to be honest.

 _"_ _Yeah, I…it's a long story. Let's just say that I had a really long day and that I'm one hell of happy to be back home again. I really do need a day off."_ The Doctor chuckled slightly, before throwing a glance at your foot.

" _I see…but what happened to your ankle if I may ask?!"_ You weren't quite sure what to answer…then you decided to go by the truth.

" _Oh, Ironman dropped me. We were flying through a Hydra attack when one of their bombs hit us and sent us straight to the ground._ " Saying the truth was the best decision ever…Watson's face was **hilarious**.

" _You…what? WHO?"_

 _"_ _Don't even ask."_ He still looked puzzled, but slowly nodded in response.

" _Alright…sounds just fair. But can I have a look at it?"_ He removed the bandage carefully, before checking your hurt ankle with his skilled eyes. " _Who made the bandage? Banner?"_ You couldn't hold back a smile; Watson was indeed a cute, little nerd.

" _No, it was the Doctor."_

 _"_ _The Doctor…as in the Doctor we already met once? Wow you really made some way in your absence, hm? I suppose that explains your behaviour yesterday."_

 _"_ _My…behaviour?"_ Now you were the puzzled one. You didn't quite remember what happened once you entered 221b.

" _You just appeared in front of me, no hello, no nod; straight to the couch and ignoring everybody on your way there. Then you fell asleep within seconds."_ Wow, that really did sound like Sherlock-behaviour. You looked at the detective in his chair; thinking in silence, without even realizing his surroundings. …lately you really started to act like him.  
Your cold and emotionless behaviour when you inspected the corpses in the arrow-case, your mean comment at Lestrade when you asked him to "use whatever actually works in his brain"…and now you landed in the kitchen and just ignored everyone? You really spent too much time with this brick, namely Sherlock Holmes!

" _It is sprawled only, lucky you."_ John tore you from your thoughts, when he started fishing some bandages from a first-aid box. " _I'll wrap it in some bandages and you should try not to get weight on the leg…"_ You cursed silently.  
How was it possible that you went up in flames, died, were reborn as Phoenix and yet your ankle was still hurt!? …immortal obviously didn't mean invincible. Annoyed by your stupid human-ankle you tried to focus on something else.

" _What is our mastermind thinking about?"_

 _"_ _Most likely the case we got yesterday."_

 _"_ _You had a client?"_ You were quite confused when John suddenly smiled widely in response to your question.

" _Yes. You passed him on your way to the couch. He was a little bit irritated when some random girl just stumbled out of the kitchen, almost stepped on his feet and then fell asleep on the couch without saying a word."_ Whoa…your ignorance the day before really had had Sherlock-level.


	28. Dazed and Confused

**Dazed and Confused**

" _THAT'S IT!"_ You almost fell from the couch from the exited outcry. A little bit louder and this moron of a detective might have caused a heart-attack for both you and Watson!

For the past few hours Sherlock had been sitting on his chair, staring at the ceiling with a blank expression and not even moving a single inch. Wouldn't you have known him and his weird habits…you would've thought that he died in this position. Well…you checked every once in a while if he still was breathing…just in case.

John and you had spent almost the whole day with playing various card and board games for some entertainment. Somehow John had assigned himself as your personal doctor and forbidden you to move too much, to leave the house, or to do anything that might be bad for your stupid ankle. Of course you could have been going home instead of spending you time at "2"…but that would have been even more boring.

You were on vacation and with your parents / fellow occupants gone on holidays for two weeks you still had one and a half week (most likely even more since the time passed differently in the universes) without somebody noticing your absence. Alright, maybe your friends would wonder a bit why you didn't show up the whole time…but you certainly would find some sort of excuse.

In the middle of a nice game of chess, which you surprisingly were about to **win** , Holmes suddenly gave this sign of live, leaving both you and Watson in a more than startled state. To be exactly; you almost ripped the fabric from the couch in an attempt not to fall off it and Watson sent the chessboard flying to the ground when the Detective jumped from his chair such abruptly.

" _John, Y/N! We have to leave!"_ He headed out towards the door without even noticing that you didn`t follow him.

" _Euh, John….what was your case about if I may ask?"_

 _"_ _Something about mysteriously vanishing people. They all attended the same bar, before being lost."_  
You narrowed your eyes a bit. That sounded a bit ordinary? John seemed to notice your confusion.

" _It actually is a bit more complicated. You see, there was this guy, who…"_

 _"_ _John, Y/N! I wanted to leave TODAY if possible!"_ John sighed at the Detectives impatience.

" _No time for long explanations now, I guess."_ He grabbed his jacket and wanted to run after Holmes, but stopped you, when you were about to do the same thing. With a stern glance he pointed at your ankle, before shoving you back on the couch. " _No, not you Y/N! Your ankle needs rest. And stop pouting at me!"_ You did not stop. The Doctor sighed heavily, before laying a hand on your shoulder with a concerned smile.  
 _"_ _Listen, I don't want you to get even more hurt. Also; we expect a client later on and with Sherlock and me leaving there would be no one here to talk to them, so…."_  
You still glanced at him with a deepest look of betrayal and slowly he seemed to run out of options.  
" _Oh, come on Y/N. It's for your own best! Also you really would do us a favour by waiting for the client here!"_ Now he was the one, who pouted and eventually, you gave in.

" _Alright, alright, okay. I will stay. But only because you asked me so nicely!"_ With a small smile John shook his head, before pulling something out of his pocket.

" _Before I forget about it, we thought you might need this!"_ Then he gave you a key. The key to 221b. Excitement bubbled up inside you when you took the small object.

 _"_ _Thank you John!"_

" _Never mind, Y/N! Stay safe while we're gone, alright? Mrs Hudson is downstairs, if you need help with anything. Bye!"_ Then he stepped closer and gave you a short kiss on the temple before leaving and trying to catch up with Sherlock.  
This "bye" left you a little bit stunned. How did it come that there suddenly was so much hugging and kissing in your life? Not that you did mind…but all this affectionate stuff was unusual for you. But now that you thought about it…it wasn't surprising. Only take the Winchesters or the Doctor as example: every goodbye might be a farewell forever.

You shook your head to get rid of the thought and fixed the key on your new bracelet instead. Wow you really should take care not to lose this one. ….or the watch…again. Then you decided to get a bit sleep while waiting for the client.

You were woken up by a short knocking, followed by the mild voice of Mrs Hudson.

" _Sherlock? John? Are you at home? Here is a client for you!"_ Quickly you shook your head to get rid of your sleepiness a bit, before you walked, well rather limped than walked, to the door. The landlady looked at you quite surprised once you opened the door.  
"Y/N? Ah, I didn't even notice that you are back, dear!"

" _Sherlock and John are on a case, they asked me to take care of their client."_ You answered with a polite nod, upon which the woman smiled mildly.

" _Of course, dear. Here you go."_ She stepped a bit aside to let the client enter: a handsome, young man with blonde-greyish hair and sparkling green eyes. He eyed you curiously, before suddenly seeming to realize something.

" _Oh, I…I am sorry. I don't want to bother you with my business. Should I maybe come back later?"_

" _No, no, just come in, really! It isn't a bother at all! I have to apologize for the two of them leaving…Holmes does have his issued with social etiquette."_

 _"_ _She is Sherlock's apprentice, my boy. You are in good hands. Now excuse me, if you would."_ She left, leaving you alone with the stranger who instantly shook your hand.

" _Stan Margots, at your service!"_

" _Y/N L/N. Please, come in Mr Margots."_

 _"_ _It's Stan, please. Being addressed like this makes me feel so old."_ You chuckled a bit, before closing the door behind him.

" _Then call me Y/N, please. Do you want some tea M…Stan?"_

 _"_ _Only if it's not much of circumstance, miss!"_

 _"_ _Not at all, I don't mind. Just take a seat while I get some from the kitchen_." However he seemed to notice that you had some problems with walking without pain, since suddenly he was next to you, supporting you, while walking,

" _Oi, your ankle is hurt! Should I assist you?"_ You blushed a bit due to his sudden closeness and shyly shook your head.

" _No, I…I am fine. It's only sprawled, so…."_

 _"_ _Oh no, I must insist on helping you! I can't have a hurt lady making tea for me without me being of aid!"_ Wow…this Stan. Handsome **and** polite…and yet here you were, thinking chivalry was dead. He supported you until you reached the kitchen and you were quite thankful for this help. Now the day after your adventure, with all the adrenaline and tiredness gone, you completely felt the pain in your ankle. It was pretty painful and you also felt a bit dizzy…it was rather hard for you to focus.  
You really needed to ask John for some kind of walking aid once he was back.

With the help of nice-guy-pretty-face, you soon had set up the kettle and started looking for some tea and sugar.

" _Where are the cups, Miss Y/N?"_

 _"_ _Above the sink."_ You answered a little bit shocked. Hopefully he didn't find something as shocking as you…you just had opened a shelf, looking for some sugar, just to reveal a glass full with eyes. EYES. HUMAN EYES. WHAT WAS WRONG WITH THIS MAN?  
After a while, and without further incidents, you finally had finished the tea and found yourself sitting in the living room once again, sipping on your tea while Stan was sitting opposite you and told you his story.  
Basically his narrative was boring you to death. Something about some random missing girl, his elder sister to be exactly, who didn't come home the previous evening. She visited some random bar and didn't return home afterwards…but she was an adult, not missing for longer than 48hours and there were no clues that made someone assume she might be in acute danger, so the police refused to investigate. As mentioned it wasn't exactly _thrilling_ , but you listened carefully so you could tell Holmes everything about it later. It was his case after all and he should decide on his own whether the case was worth his time or not…you assumed that it would **not.**

After a while you started feeling dizzy. Your head heavy, your eyelids even heavier…were you tired from your short nap earlier? Or did your hurt ankle cost you that much energy? Whatever it was, you had to stay awake. This man was telling you about something that highly concerned him, how impolite would it be just to fall asleep!?  
You tried to shrug it off and drank the last of your tea, lifting the cup high as you did so…and noticing something on the coup's ground. What the hell did Sherlock do to the cups? Or did Stan oversee some dirt in them before pouring the dark tea into them?

Well he did not.

And you realised that you would never again accept a cup of tea made by a stranger, once you were able to make out what was on the cup's ground.  
A neat, black font. Small, cursive letters on a laminated sheet pinned to the ground.

" _You have been poisoned. :)_ " was written there.

You didn't even understand the meaning of the sentence before you passed out.


	29. London Bridge Is Falling Down

**AN:** **ATTENTION; STRONG LANGUAGE AHEAD! !WARNING!**  
Heads up for my personal favourite chapter so far! (next to when the sun kissed the earth)

 **London Bridge Is Falling Down**

James Moriarty was probably the biggest asshole alive.  
Seriously.  
That was the first thought that came to your mind, when you opened your eyes and looked down at the Thames River.  
But not through a window, or from top of a building, no, from a **bridge**. **You were tied to a goddamn bridge**. There was a rope around your midsection, ropes under your arms, ropes around your wrists, around your ankles, a rope around your waist…and a rope around your neck.  
To be exactly about your position: you were tied to one of the bridge-pier in the middle of the London Bridge, right above the giant river. You were on the side of the bridge, tight fog surrounding you, so you could barely see down to your stomach. For pedestrians, cars or ships it would be impossible to see you due to your position and the weather…great.  
The weather was an issue on his own, indeed: it was freezing cold. You were only wearing your shorts, the Tardis Sweater and a pair of socks. No Jacket, no shoes.

There was one thing irritating you; you were tied to something that looked a lot like iron…why didn't it burn you? Maybe you only were a phoenix in the Supernatural-verse…however, you would investigate this later on, now you had different problems.

Silently you cursed Moriarty, knowing that it must've been him, who did this to you. Who else would get the idea to do something like this? Tying you to the London Bridge, next to something that looked an awful lot like some packs of c4. Indeed you also could hear a quiet ticking-noise….you shuddered. If you were to survive this, you would most likely murder Holmes.

Although you also might have yourself to blame…. **S** ebas **T** i **AN M** oran. How did you not see this coming? To your defence: you were tired, your ankle hurt and your head was dizzy…also Moran didn't actually appear in the SHERLOCK-Series! …but he called you 'lady', just like Moriarty did…and he used this little "oi", and…god you were an idiot. Why were you such an idiot? …because almost everybody is, you gave yourself as answer. Then you heard the steps. Somebody was coming closer…on something made out of metal?

You focused your eyes in the direction the noise came from and after a while you were able to see a bit through the fog: just enough to see the odd scaffold, right under the bridge. They were obviously refurbishing the bottom-side of the bridge.

When the steps came closer you finally heard something else…a voice. Somebody was singing. After a few moments more you were able to see a dark figure coming closer. Your head and neck were already hurting from the weird angle you had to use to see right next to you, so you were forced to look down at the water once again…and then you finally recognized what the person was singing. Even worse: you realized who the stranger was. …and the fear in your stomach almost made you throw up.

" _London Bridge is falling down…_  
 _…_ _falling down…_  
 _…_ _falling down…._  
 _…_ _London Bridge is falling down…_  
 _…_ _.my fair lady…"_

The man stopped singing the very moment he reached you. He was standing behind you, right out of your view, so you only could see him, would you twist your head…but you didn't need turn around…you would recognize this voice alone everywhere.

" _Nice view from your position, not dear?"_

 _"_ _ **Adorable**_ _, James. Why don't you come down here and join me? The view is to_ _ **die for**_ _."_ You replied in your best sarcastic voice, drawing an amused chuckle from the criminal. In this very moment you really wanted to punch him in the face. Suddenly the metal-construction was screeching a bit and you felt a hand on your shoulder.

" _Please, it's_ _ **Jim**_ _. And I sure would, dear. But at the moment I am a little bit too busy to hang out with you…however, be assured that I already quite enjoy the view I have._  
 _No time, no time…how is that always a problem? Well, I guess your friend Sherlock knows this problem of not having enough time as well."_ He had moved his hand a little bit, and casually started playing with your hair.

" _Alright,_ _ **Jim**_ _, listen. If you are only here to play your mind games, you got the wrong player. Better look for someone your brain level to have fun with. And if you're oh-so-busy, why don't you just leave and let me die in quiet peace?"_ You sighed heavily. How did you deserve all of this?

 _"_ _Oh, you certainly won't die quiet, dear. Let's just say, you'll go with some noise. …well, if you' don't freeze to death before, of course…it would be quite a waste of your adorable face as I have to admit."_ With his last sentence, his hand brushed your cheek, a gentle touch that made you shudder in fear. God only knew what you would have given that very moment to slap him in the face at least once. …yet…even if you wouldn't have been tied up, you probably would have been too scared to do so.  
" _And about the brain level…you don't seem to be as ordinary as you may think._ _Look at the city Y/N. All those people…none of them using their brain, none of them thinking…it makes me_ _ **sick**_ _._  
 _But you, my lady, you_ _ **do**_ _use your brain. You proved that in the underground tunnel, dear."_

 _"_ _Yes, of course!"_ Your voice was still tripping from sarcasm. " _I am_ _ **so**_ _clever. That's why your fuck…"_ all good gods, you almost said fuckboy, " _…_ _ing assassin managed to poison me without me noticing…although it being quite obvious."_

 _"_ _Oh, dear, watch your language!"_ He sounded really amused. Great, at least he was having some fun, while you were freezing your limbs off. " _Everybody makes mistakes…it is not your fault. I knew you would trust Sebastian. Especially if he was a client that had already been talking with John on an earlier occasion."_ He obviously intended to stay, so you could as well just chat along. …at least gave you something to distract yourself from the fact that you almost couldn't feel your toes anymore.

" _So, Mr Sex, why exactly did you decide to tie me up and blow me, inclusive the London Bridge, into thousand tiny pieces?"_

" _What do you think, dear?"_ He was now playing with your hair again, his tune casually, almost friendly.

 _"_ _Well…I think you got bored and decided to play one of your games with Sherly? He certainly runs through London now, a wide grin plastered on his stupid face while he tries to solve whatever damn puzzle you gave him to solve in order to find the bomb."_

 _"_ _Only halfway correct!"_ He sang and you could practically hear the smile on his lips.

" _Would you mind sharing your thoughts, Jim? It's a bit cold for guessing games."_

 _"_ _Well, I have my eyes on Sherlock…and let's just say, there is no smile on his face."_ So far his voice had been bright. A weird, happy, almost cheerful tune in it…but now it changed. To one, much more fitting a criminal of his ways. He was enjoying this, enjoying bringing pain to others.  
" _There is pain, dear Y/N. Pain, fear,_ _ **concern**_ _."_  
Was he now completely mad? It was Sherlock friggin Holmes! This man showed no concern for anyone, …unless…

" _WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO JOHN!?"_ The honest laugh you received as answer was quite confusing you.

" _Oh, John is next to Sherlock. Such as concerned as him."_ What? ….Crowley really broke Sherlock's soul. Since when did he care so openly if something was blown up? Alright, there were people about to die…but Sherlock never cared unless it was about John?

" _Second thing you got wrong…"_ Moriartys voice tore you from your thoughts once again. " _I am_ _ **not**_ _playing a game this time._  
 _I want to_ _ **burn**_ _him._  
 _Rip his heart out and tear it in many, many, tiny pieces. I want to watch him drown in his own tears and this I'll do, as much as I pity it, by blowing you up, my dear._  
 _It is not the c4 he knows is hidden somewhere, not the bridge, or the passing people who might die, he cares about. It is_ _ **you.**_ _"_ This time it was you laughing out loud, leaving Moriarty quite puzzled.

" _Jim, love, I think you got some wrong information here. I know Sherlock since, like, two days. I suppose I am the_ _ **last**_ _one, whose dead would make Sherlock the brick Holmes shed a single tear."_

 _"_ _Oh, I see this quite differently, dear."_ Suddenly his hand wandered back to your cheek, its grip tightening when he spun your head almost forcefully. You looked him straight in the eyes now… _murder_ they read.  
" _Given how panicked he's looking everywhere to find you, there is nothing that could break his icy little heart more."_ You felt the fear again, felt the panic when he started chuckling darkly.  
" _Now, please excuse me. I have some business awaiting me. …enjoy the view as long as you can, Miss Y/N."_ He gave an ice-cold kiss to your cheek before letting go of you. You heard his steps at the metal construction next to you, as he left you alone in the fog...alone in the deadly cold…and yet there was only one thing you could think about.

Why did Sherlock Holmes care for you?


	30. Build it up with Gold and Silver

**Build it up with Gold and Silver**

It took you a while to form another question…a much more important and urgent question in that very moment: How did you escape from here?

Your watch was out of reach; uselessly hanging from your neck. The cars on the bridge were quite loud, screaming for help would be a waste of energy…and waiting for Sherlock and John wasn't an option. If you understood Moriartys plan correctly, he would blow you up the exact moment the men could see you. He wanted to see Sherlock burn…and that meant making you a human torch. …whatever the reason for his assumption that this would work, was.

So what options were left?  
Well, now that you thought about it…maybe screaming for help wasn't a bad idea after all? In combination with your watch, or, more exactly, the antique coin **inside** your watch.

With, what you hoped to be a steady voice, you used your last energy for a cry for help.

" _Alright…Crowley? Hey, Crowley! I hope you got your radio on receive, king of hell. …if you still want to thank me for borrowing Adam to you…"_ Which you actually did not do, and would've never done, would you have known about it, but well he didn't need to know about that part… "… _now would be a more than perfect time to do so! …the faster, the better, I want to mention."_

In reality it couldn't have been more than two or three minutes…but in the cold it felt like an hour. …you had never been more relieved to hear this demons voice.

" _Darling….nothing against you being tied up, but that's a rather strange place to get kinky? …at least at this time of the year."_ You could practically **hear** his stupid smirk, and could only hardly resist rolling your eyes.

" _Crowley, if I wanted anyone to_ _ **make fun of me**_ _, I would have called_ _ **Ironman**_ _!"_ You were now openly whining, which seemed to amuse him.

 _"_ _Oh, beloved, you sure would make a great job, using your mobile in such a situation."_ You whined once again, how did you **deserve this!?** Why did he love to torture you this much? Ah yeah…king of hell. You kept forgetting about this.

" _I thought you tried to tell me, that you_ _ **care about me**_ _a few hours ago? How about you prove it now!?"_ Your voice was nothing but a mere whisper, but you must've sounded quite desperate…because suddenly there was a change in his attitude. You felt his hand on your shoulder, his voice calm and soothing.

" _I'm just teasing, dear. Shhh….calm. I will have you off this nasty bridge within a second."_

 _"_ _W…wait. We can't just untie me. Moriarty certainly has his eyes on me…if I just disappear he might just blow the bridge up and hundreds will die!"_

 _"_ _Well, but_ _ **you**_ _would be safe."_ Wow…he really didn't give a flip.

" _Crowley!"_

" _Okay, okay, then I will just remove the bombs as well?"_

 _"_ _It's James Moriarty…he'll just blow up something else. Also; If I escape this time, if he sees how I get rescued….he'll just try catch me again and again, until he finally manages to finish me. He wants to see Sherlock burn and for some mad reason, god knows what's wrong in this man's head to bring him this idea, he thinks that he could break Sherlock by taking_ _ **me**_ _away."_

 _"_ _Well, maybe the idea isn't that mad…"_ You almost didn't understand his mumbling and there was no time to ask, because he instantly continued talking. " _However, what do you have in mind then?"_

 _"_ _We have to make clear, that I'm not that easy to shatter and that it's healthier for him to play his stupid games with someone else. Show him, that I'm nobody he can mess around with."_

 _"_ _Darling…I'm not sure, what you want to do, but to me it sounds like something that would make you even more interesting to him. …which I can't claim to be quite happy about."_

" _Yeah…I am willing to take that risk. More interesting to him probably means_ _ **too interesting**_ _to simply blow me up? Just like with Sherlock: He'd never just shoot him, he wants something dramatic and complicated at the end._  
 _…_ _maybe…when he doesn't know_ _ **how**_ _I escaped and thinks about how I managed to get free, he won't be bored for a few minutes and not instantly blow up the whole city? Just like Sherlock; he also stops shooting Mrs Hudson's wall, once he has something to think about, this may at least buy us some time. Time to mess with his plans."_

 _"_ _I will just ask directly then: What do you want to do Y/N?"_

 _"_ _Escape, getting out of his radar, following him instead and making him taste his own medicine."_

 _"_ _So…like by_ _ **tying**_ _him on a bomb."_

 _"_ _Not quite so. Moriarty has a bigger death wish than Squirrel and Moose seem to have…but he thinks that he's clever. Cleverer than anyone else, brilliant and with the only fault of being a bit moody…he thinks that nobody can lay hands upon him, unless he wants them to do so- That's where I prove him wrong._  
 _He won't even know what's happening…but he mustn't know that I had help. It has to be clever enough to scare him but obvious enough being possible, not implying some supernatural mingling with it."_ The demon gave a sound of approval, he seemed to understand exactly what you meant.

" _Sounds alright to me. And I will help you, just to show you how much I really care about you."_

 _"_ _Of course, Crowley."_ You didn't doubt a second, that he'd forget later on that it was an act of caring and would charge you for it…but that very moment you didn't even care. You just wanted to get off this bridge.

 _"_ _What do you want me to do first?"_

 _"_ _First; get me off of this bridge. I am freezing to death here…and I'm not just overdramatizing; I can barely feel my toes. ….at least I wear socks, however. There certainly is a camera somewhere here, so Moriarty can keep his eyes one me… I doubt that it records tune, the cars are too loud, no record would give a clear tune of what I am mumbling down here. I think proof enough is the fact, that the bridge hasn't been turned in a firework so far, despite me chatting with you. So…our only problem is, that he mustn't see how I escape…"_ You thought a bit, then the weather finally brought you the needed idea.

" _Do you think you could make the fog tighter? So there's nothing but white on the record? Just down here of course, we don't want to cause a car accident!"_ Within the blink of an eye the fog was so tight that you could barely see your own nose tip.  
" _Brilliant. And would you now please get me off this stupid bridge?"_ Suddenly you felt the ties gone. For a moment panic overcame you, when you thought you would fall…but then you were standing next to Crowley. Instantly you were clinging onto the man, scared that you might fall down the metal-construction due to your current condition.  
" _T…thank you. And now; we will awake the impression, that I knew exactly what was about to happen. Oh, wait, first we should prevent the c4 from blowing up. Could you defuse them? Just so they can't get ablaze anymore. Maybe he will think I did it, maybe he won't…I don't even care right now. However, now to the first point: You know his Minion? This Sebastian Moran? Can you out an tracking device on him? Once he finds it, he will think, I put it on him when we had tea…but before he does so, I will_ _ **follow him**_ _. Right to Moriartys hideout as I hope. When Sher…OH! I forgot about Sherlock and John, I should let them know…"_ You grabbed inside your pocket, looking for your mobile…but it was gone.  
" _Oh no! He took my mobile! This little, annoying….ghrrrrr….alright, first I'll get Moriarty and my mobile back, then I'll call John. …"_ Suddenly you heard Crowley snap his fingers next to you, before holding a small, black device in your hands.

" _That's your tracking device, dear. To be exactly; the receiver of the signal."_ The little, blinking point was moving slowly…but it didn't appear to be far away.

" _Alright, that should be everything, thank you! From now on I should be able to make it on my own…"_ You didn't want him to help you more than necessary. " _I will call you if there are any major problems."_

 _"_ _Whenever you need me, dearest."_ Then he zapped away with a dark smile. Great. Now you were all alone again…today really wasn't your day. Now you'd have to get away from the bridge, Moriarty certainly would notice your absence within minutes, and get after Moran.  
A wicked smile sneaked on your lips as you started to follow the small, red point: You'd prove the amazing James Moriarty that he wasn't as untouchable as he thought himself to be.


	31. Gold and Silver will be stolen

**Gold and Silver will be stolen**

…it proved to be quite hard to _touch_ him however.

Moran wasn't the problem: you would have thought, sneaking behind a master assassin would be hard and dangerous…it wasn't. Especially not, if said assassin was listening to Tayler Swift with his earplugs **so** loud, that you actually could listen along. You had found him within minutes, then you followed him…as mentioned with less difficulty as expected.

Soon you were somewhere in the middle of London, right behind the assassin…and you hoped, that he'd find his destination soon. You were still freezing to death, your ankle hurt…you just hoped that everything would be over soon.  
Half an hour later, you finally were there: Moran entered a house. You managed to catch the door before it fell shut and follow him inside without him noticing. So that was it, the cave of the lion, Moriartys house.

Carefully you followed Moran up in the first floor, always staying a bit behind, out of sight…and then he entered an office. He leaved the door open, giving you the possibility to peek in.  
There you saw it: Your mobile.  
It was laying on a desk, next to a computer…and in front of this desk, Moriarty was sitting in a leather chair. Sebastian had passed him on his way inside the room and greeted him with a short nod, before dropping himself on a couch and starting to play around with his mobile, while still listening to some, almost dangerous loud, pop music.  
Where they living together? Or was he just here to be available until the criminal dismissed him? However, the only important thing now was your mobile…the mobile Moriarty just picked up with a wide smirk.  
What was he doing with it? Oh god, was he reading your messages?

Quickly you thought about it; The only weird thing he could find were you and some American number as the contact "squirrel" talking about the box of Pandora…which must have sounded weirdly enough for normal people.  
The only other thing that was out of the normal and might be interesting for him was Watson asking you why you suddenly disappeared into thin air. …oh yeah and a message from the Tardis, also saying that you vanished. Great.  
Moriarty giggled quite amused while reading something and you started getting nervous. Of course there were also _normal_ messages on your mobile…the ones you wrote with your _normal_ friends, in your _normal_ universe…hopefully there was nothing **THAT** embarrassing in those texts.

Suddenly your mobile made a noise….an incoming message? Was he texting? ON YOUR COST!? THIS IMPOSSIBLE ASS! He would be paying for that!  
But who was he texting? …well, the way he smiled, he was most likely texting Sherlock. However, you really needed your mobile back…you just needed to wait for a chance to get it. Just wait until he put it down and let it out of view for a few seconds….he didn't give appearance as if he'd do so very soon. So you decide to do _something else_ in the meantime.  
Man, this was probably the most stupid and dangerous idea ever…and you literally set yourself on fire just a day ago.  
But you wanted revenge.  
You wanted to lay your hands upon the most dangerous criminal of this era. What does scare people the most? When somebody messes with their privacy. When somebody messes with the only place where they feel safe and secure. Even a James Moriarty wouldn't want someone to sneak around this one place.

Quick and as quiet as possible you sneaked downstairs, to find the place you were looking for…and found what you were looking for: A bedroom.  
James Moriartys bedroom, jackpot.  
He was using your mobile: this was getting personal.

It was a clean and modern room…almost like a hotel chamber. But what would you do now? You could've cut holes in his Westwoods…but that would've been childish. Well, mainly you didn't have a scissor with you and no time to look for one.  
Then you noticed something: a small box on his night table, right next to the bed. Curiously, you opened it and took a look inside: it was a tiepin. The one with the tiny fox he wore in court in season two…well, that'd be you first revenge. All right, maybe stealing was wrong…but so was poisoning people. And kidnapping them. And tying them to a bridge next to an assload of explosives.

Your second revenge: There was a mirror above the bed. …and you had the lipstick with you. (2)

Valar Morghulis! –Y/N 3

You wrote in a crinkly font right on the mirror. Yes, that'd do it. Moran looked somehow like a nerd, he'd get it. If not, there still was google.  
Technically seen it was a mixture of threat and flirtation…most likely he wouldn't be scared, but certainly pissed, and hopefully impressed, that you managed to find his hide out-  
You were interrupted by the sound of two persons coming downstairs. Oh no. They were talking…and Moriarty sounded furious.

" _WHAT!? HOW DID SHE MANAGE TO GET FREE!"_ You heard Moran mumbling something in response…were they talking about you?  
" _YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO KEEP AN EYE ON HER!"_

 _"_ _I…I was, boss! But there was fog everywhere! I couldn't see a thing…and suddenly she was gone! Nobody else had entered the bridge…and the ropes were impossible to untie!"_ Yes, yes, they were talking about you.

 _"_ _Well, obviously not_ _ **that**_ _impossible! If you do not find here within the next thirty minutes, I will_ _ **skin you**_ _, Moran!"_ You heard fast steps followed by a door being opened and shut again…did they leave? No, there still was a pair of steps...obviously, only Moran left to find you, and Moriarty…oh god, Moriarty was heading in your direction.

What now? You had to hide…fast. You quickly looked around; everything was in its place, nothing except for the font would tell him that somebody was here…so you decided for the most cliché and obvious hideout you could find; the closet.  
You dived right into the ocean of Westwoods, cowering in the corner the most far away from the closet door…and praying to all gods that might or might not exist, that he wouldn't find you.  
From all the things he could do right now…why was he heading for his bedroom?  
You held your breath when you heard the door opening….followed by a few steps. Suddenly he stopped…maybe he noticed the font on the mirror. …according to his laughter he did. Well great, he sounded highly amused…started to seem it was **him** and not Sherlock who sold his soul to a demon in exchange for some _entertainment_. You heard the criminal talking to himself quietly.

" _You sly little lady… You certainly aren't ordinary, sweetheart._ " …then he opened the closet door.

Your heart dropped somewhere in your pants and you started panicking…but he only opened the door halfway, pulled out a jacket and closed it again. You heard steps followed by the door opening and closing…but something told you not to leave.  
So you waited.  
First five minutes, then ten…and then you heard the chuckle.  
He hadn't left. He waited…to see whether you still were hiding somewhere. Once finished chuckling, you heard him muttering to himself again.

" _My clever, clever sweetheart."_ Then he really left the room.  
You took a deep breath and waited a few seconds before you finally followed him. Carefully, so he wouldn't hear you, you followed him in the office upstairs…your mobile certainly was still with him. Getting it would be dangerous…but you already proved your courage, didn't you? And what was the worst thing he could do to you?  
Shoot you. Drown you. Skin you. Something like that.  
…well you still had your watch and hoped you could win enough time to escape if necessary. Or you could call Crowley. Those two options were your last wall of defense however.

Finally, you reached the office again and saw Moriarty, sitting in his chair. He was typing something…probably he was planning how to rip you apart, now that you messed with his room. …or worse, once he'd find put that you'd stolen his pin. …your mobile was right next to him on the desk.  
It was so close…and yet out of your reach. It was **frustrating.** If he'd only…then you heard the explosion.  
Startled, you made a step back, but you weren't the only one to be taken by surprise. Moriarty also winced, then he jumped from his chair and sprinted towards the window to see what had happened….and you took your chance. You bolted forward, grabbed the phone and next thing you knew you were running as fast as you could. Out of the house you ran, down the street and only stopped when you were completely out of breath and not able to take another step. 

AN:  
1| Because I am one hell of curious; here a question to everyone who read this chapter: How screwed would you be if Jim read your private messages?

About me: He'd think I am a total nerd who is not worth talking to. ...given that all my contacts are saved under Marvel/Avengers names and we usually write about stuff like video games, what we dreamed and stuff…he'd especially find my messages with "Thor" interesting; we often write in Khuzdul or Sindarin xD

2| "Valar Morghulis" is a bravosi quote from "A Song of Ice and Fire" / "Game of Thrones" and means "All men must die". It is used by the people who serve the many-face-god and I think it suits perfectly because Moriarty is also some sort of god of many faces.


	32. Cold as Ice or hot Blooded

**Cold as Ice or Hot Blooded?**

Behind an old mailbox, you finally dared to sit down. It took you a while before you were able to catch your breath again…no wonder; you were exhausted beyond belief. Stupid running. Stupid Moriarty. Stupid Sherlock. Sherlock! You had almost forgotten about him and John!

Quickly you pressed redial, to call the last number texted…that would be Sherlock's number if you weren't completely wrong. Somebody immediately picked up and talked…in a low, cold and threatening voice that made you shiver visibly.

" _Leave her out of this, Moriarty. I agree. I'll do as you told- and you will never touch her again, understood?"_

 _"Whoa…he wasn't lying! You really are concerned! How is this possible?"_ For a second there was silence, then he realized who was talking.

" _Amy!?"_ Then you heard Johns voice in the background.

" _Amy!? IS THAT HER? WHERE IS SHE? IS SHE OKAY? WHAT HAPPENED?"_ You heard Sherlock shushing the Doctor and couldn't withhold a small smile.

" _Amy, where…?"_

 _"Yeah, I heard the questions. Last thing first; I am fine. Sort of. For somebody who was strapped to a bridge, wearing nothing but a hoodie and shorts…you should inform Lestrade however,_ _that there is approximately half a ton of c4 that's still tied to the London bridge that could blow up any second._  
 _Also; I have_ _ **no**_ _ **idea**_ _where I am. Somewhere in London behind a mailbox._

 _I also got my mobile back but I suppose you already noticed that. About the other questions…I'll tell you everything once I'm home. I do have to turn off my mobile now, in case Moriarty still tries to find me, okay? I'll get to Baker Street as fast as possible and meet you there!"_ Then you quickly hung up, before Sherlock could ask any more questions. You really wanted to turn the mobile off…but then you swallowed hard.  
 _I agree, I'll do as you told…w_ hat did he mean? It certainly had something to do with the texting he and Moriarty did…, and you couldn't resist but look at the conversation.

You instantly found the new contact in your mobile: " _Dragonslayer"_ . ...seriously, what the hell?

[ It's a cold, cold Night Sherlock...I suppose even colder for our dear Amy.  
But she'll have it nice and warm very soon. :) –J.M. ]

/ [successfully sent to "Dragonslayer"] /

Wow…asshole. There was an instant reply…odd.

[What have you done to her?]

/ [Message from: "Dragonslayer"] /

Well…so far he didn't seem to be concerned? Maybe a little bit annoyed, which would explain why he answered so fast.

[I know that you aren't exactly close to home…  
…but why don't you have a look in your kitchen?]

/ [successfully sent to "Dragonslayer"] /

Wait…what? What did the kitchen have to do with anything? Well….probably he pinned some sort of clue or something like that to the table. There was a time gap between this and the next message…probably Sherlock and John were checking on 221b and you.

[This time you will pay.]

/ [Message from: "Dragonslayer"] /

What? He threatened him. Why would he do that? That wasn't Sherlock's style…giving Moriarty, what he wanted by showing him his anger.

[Oh, will I? Well, maybe. And maybe you will find her, Sherlock.  
Maybe you won't.  
Of course you can try following my clues and find what's left of her once you reach her…  
…but we could make this much easier.  
Easier for you. Easier for her.  
You and me Sherlock.  
On the roof of Saint Bart's Hospital. Bring this pretty face of yours. :)

/ [successfully sent to "Dragonslayer"] /

...wait no.  
You had never thought about the timeline, but you must've been somewhere in season 2. Given that Sherlock and Jim were alive, Lestrade had his normal hair and Mary was nowhere to be seen.  
Moriarty just attempted to start the Reichenbach Fall.  
And Sherlock almost jumped.  
Because of you. …now everything was clear.

You were interrupted by a dark voice, and quickly turned the phone off, before jumping on your feet.

 _"Darling for someone with a hurt ankle you can run quite fast…and far._ _It took me a while to find you."_  
You turned around in an instant, just to stand eye in eye with Crowley.

" _What have you done, Crowley!?"_

 _"Easy, love. I just blew up a trashcan! I distracted this wannabe-criminal, so you could get your precious mobile back. The criminal in whose house_ _ **you**_ _broke in….this was quite a stupid idea by the way._ "

" _This is not what I mean, Crowley. What have you done when we made our first deal? The one to return Sherlock's soul."_

 _"I'm not sure, what…"_

 _"Don't lie to me Crowley. What. Have. You. Done?"_

 _"Well…dear…you weren't properly saying, what you wanted, and…"_  
God, making a deal with this demon was like trying to get something from a jin! You wished for something and could only hope that you wouldn't end up even more screwed than before the wish!

" _I…I did return his soul. But you never said that I should return his soul to_ _ **him**_ _."_  
 _Oh and have fun with your new possession, Darling._ That was what he said…and now you understood what he meant back then. Oh no.

" _I did return it…and gave it to you. Of course it is inside_ _ **his**_ _body, there isn't enough space in one body to hold two souls…but there is a connection between the two of you now."_  
That explained everything.  
Why you suddenly had been so clever, solving the case with the hybrid arrows.  
Why you were so untouched when you saw the corpse and just analysed it cold hearted.  
…how you found out that John and Sherlock were captured in the underground and realized that Moriarty was tricking on you.  
...why you insulted Lestrade by saying he should use whatever actually worked in his brain.  
Why you weren't scared of the criminal but rather playing along in his game.  
And why you were enjoying it.

Sherlock Holmes' Soul had its effect on you.  
...and vice versa.

So Sherlock Holmes, the cold, steady, distant Sherlock...openly showed emotions. ...towards you.

" _Make it unhappen."_

 _"No. I make a deal….I keep it."_ Desperation got hold of your heart: What would that mean? Sherlock…he seemed to have feelings for you. What if something like this happened again? If he got in danger because of you? The thought of him getting hurt tore you apart.  
He almost jumped. Because of you.  
That thought didn't leave your mind for a single second. What should you do now?

" _Darling…if you…"_

 _"I…I am fine. Just…this was one hell of a revelation. I am just a little bit shocked."_

 _"You know…for you I am always open for a new deal. If you want…"_

 _"Oh, no, no, no. I usually end up screwed even more! No. No more deals. I will handle this on my own…somehow. However…thank you for helping me with Moriarty."_ You decided that worrying about it wouldn't change a thing…you'd rather keep it to yourself until you found a solution. Until then you'd just ignore it. That would work….right?"

" _Amy…you are shivering."_ That didn't surprise you…it was still freezing cold. " _I will take you home."_ You didn't have any objections.

So you found yourself "at home" mere seconds later…in front of 221b Baker Street.  
Once you stood in front of the building, you glanced around nervously, drawing a swift chuckle from Crowley.

" _Calm, dearest. Nobody can see us. I do have…one or another trick in reserve."_ Well yes, of course he had. But you still had something to talk about…

" _That you helped me back there, Crowley…"_

 _"Take it as apology. For that I messed with you at our first deal. I couldn't guess back then that I'd eventually start rooting for you later on. I am a demon after all."_ Yes, yes, he was.

 _"Yeah…couldn't know that you'd_ _ **care**_ _for me, could you?"_ You asked with a big smirk, just to tease him a little bit.

" _So if rescuing you from the bridge was an apology…I still owe you for the story with your little Adam."_

 _"Please, Crowley. You don't. You know, that I did not_ _ **borrow**_ _him to you. I never would have done so. Cas was simply baby-sitting him."_

 _"I know. Yet…I feel the undeniable urge to thank you."_ Suddenly he was close again…very close. You wanted to shove him away, wanted to use the "keep your demon-lips away from me" argument…but he was faster.  
One second later, said demon lips were pressed on yours. His hands were suddenly around your back, pulling you flat against his body. In the beginning you were shocked…then not so much. He was one hell of a kisser. It was a fast kiss, a heated one, and without even noticing when it happened, you had wrapped your arms around his neck, returning the kiss just as passionate as he had started it.

After a while you had to pull back in order to catch your breath…and Crowley was eying you with a dark smile.

" _Are we even now, dear?"_ He narrowed his eyes in confusion, when you suddenly shook your head. Surprised by your own braveness you took a quick step forward…and pulled him in a second kiss. Pulling him closer with your right hand, tangling your left hand in his short hair, biting his lips softly and earning a quiet moan from him in response. A short sigh escaped him, once you pulled back with a mischievous smile.

" _Just wanted to Thank you for distracting Moriarty, so I could get my mobile back and get outta there..._ _ **now**_ _we are even."_


	33. It's some kind of Magic

**It's some kind of Magic**

 ** _A.N.: Warning! Fluff ahead._**

Luckily John gave you the key.  
You entered 221b, your cheeks still a little bit red…but at least you had caught your breath again. Sherlock and John weren't quite hard to find…they were standing in the middle of the living room.

" _Amy!"_ John instantly covered you in a tight hug, obviously more than relieved to have you back again. "You are unharmed!" _…_ wow you heard that sentence quite often. Not surprising, if you looked only half as bad as you felt, you must've looked horrible! …the two of them didn't look so well themselves however.

" _Yeah, I am fine…but what about you? What about the bombs?"_ You looked at Sherlock who was sort of desinterested staring out of the window, then back at John.

" _Lestrade is working on it, the bridge has been evacuated and nobody should get harmed. We returned here right after the call, to wait for you. But what happened?"_

 _"_ _Well, long story, I…"_

 _"_ _Wait, no, STOP!"_ You tried to walk in direction of the kitchen with your last word, but John suddenly grabbed your arm and held you back, turning your head away from the kitchen as he did so.

" _What the hell, John?"_ You just wanted to grab some tea…or something alcoholic. John stopped you when you tried again to step forward, trying to shield your glance from the kitchen door. But you were tired, exhausted and slowly growing angry…why didn't he let you get your freaking tea!? So you shoved him away almost forcefully, surprisingly effective despite your current state…and then you saw the blood.

The whole kitchen was covered in it. A thin red layer on the table, stains all over the walls….a puddle of red liquid on the floor. The sight alone made you want to throw up.  
Then you remembered Moriarty's texts. You remembered Sherlock's answer.  
…they must've thought it was your blood.

" _I..shit…"_ You made a step back, suddenly you felt unbelievable dizzy. The shock was getting hold of you. Tumbling back a bit, you almost fell and John caught you just in time, before you hit something.

" _Amy! God, Amy, are you okay!?"_

 _"_ _Yeah, yeah it's just…all this, I…"_

 _"_ _It's pigs blood Amy. Sherlock took a closer look at it. I have to admit though, when we first saw it we thought…"_ His voice was unsteady, but he quickly coughed to regain his composure. " _Let's just say…it is good to have you back again."_ He hugged you again, and you were really thankful for the support, yet you really needed to sit down for a moment.

" _John could you…the couch…"_ He understood what you meant and led you to the couch, carefully helping you to sit down, before you buried your face in your hands with a heavy sigh. Well…at least you didn't faint.

 _"_ _So Amy…what happened?"_ Then you told them. Told them how the client arrived, how you found the message in the tea and got poisoned. You told them how you woke up tied to the bridge, with all the explosives surrounding you and how you caught in a favour from Crowley to help you escape. Then you told them how you followed Moran, broke into Moriartys house and messed with his stuff.

" _Amy! That was incredibly stupid and dangerous!"_ John was, to say the least, shocked.

" _So what!? Now he doesn't think I am some ordinary girl he can catch and use as bet without a problem! From now on he'll think twice about just blowing me up…at least this gives us some time. Also: Does it really matter? I am home now. Unhurt even…less or more. That's the whole story."_ You spared out a certain part of the story, including a certain demon…and you hoped Sherlock wouldn't deduce what happened in front of 221b. Well, your clothes were in such a messy state: you doubted that he'd be able to read **anything** out of this chaos.  
" _But…John. You are a doctor…you don't happen to have an Aspirin for me somewhere?"_ He had calmed down again and nodded with a soft smile.  
" _Of course, just…give me a few minutes. I hid them somewhere in my room…for…_ _ **reasons.**_ _"_ With a relieved sigh you watched him leave and buried your hands in the pockets of your hoodie, suddenly noticing something pointy in there. You took it out, just to reveal the tiepin. You had completely forgotten about it!

" _Holmes…you don't happen to have some sort of leather string for me? Something I could use as a necklace?"_

 _"_ _Sorry?"_ He stepped a bit closer, eying the object in your hands. _"_ _Is that a tiepin Amy? You don't happen to have this stolen from Moriarty, do you?"_ You nodded with a proud smile.

" _It's a booty. I will wear it proudly."_ He shook his head with a faint smile, while you were inspecting the small jewellery closer. It looked almost unnecessarily expensive. …but from the corner of your eye, you noticed how Sherlock was looking at you.  
He hadn't been saying many things since you entered the room, just staring either out of the window or at you with a neutral expression…except for that one little smile that escaped him, when you told about the thought of cutting holes in Moriartys Westwoods.  
Exhausted you closed your eyes and sighed quietly. What were you supposed to do now?

Suddenly you felt a hand on each of your arms and ripped your eyes open.  
Sherlock was kneeling in front of you, looking straight in your eyes with a questioning glance.

" _Why do you do this?"_

 _"_ _Euh…sorry? Do what?"_

 _"_ _Something is wrong…since I came to this other place."_ He was most likely referring to "your" universe.  
" _Since…_ _since I met you. With this demon and this deals…it must have something to do with him…and you."_

 _"_ _Sherlock…?"_

 _"_ _I heard of this before, but…"_ Then it clicked in your head. You understood, what he was trying to tell you.

" _Caring is not an advantage, hm?"_ You smiled softly, a faint blush forming on your cheeks. Sherlock meanwhile stopped dead in his movements. He stared at you in astonishment. He had no idea that you knew…that you'd be aware of what he wanted to ask you.  
" _Listen, Sher…your brother is an ass. I mean…alright, he isn't wrong. Moriarty kidnapped me today, because he wanted to hurt you. No idea, why he thought, that this would work, but…"_

 _"_ _Because it did. It did work. When I saw all this blood…"_ He wasn't talking emotional, his look was neutral as his features; calm, calculating. " _I couldn't think Amy. I hate not being able to think. And I didn't understand why…and then I remembered. Remembered something John told me a while ago, I…he said…"_ Was…was he blushing? He was clearly confused and obviously not happy with talking about this topic.  
Of course he was confused: It was your soul (whoa that was a quite weird thought) that made him feel. Gave him such overwhelming emotions, told him, that it was **okay** to care.

" _I am sorry, Sher. I know, I…"_ You just didn't have the heart to tell him about the messed up deal…not now. _"_ _Listen. I don't want to cause any trouble. May it be with Moriarty or may it be with your feeli…however. Just…if you can't take it anymore: one word. One word from you and I'll go out that door and never bother you again."_  
Suddenly he rose his hands, laid them on both of your temples, pulled you closer and pressed a soft kiss on your forehead.

" _Please…I know, it's much that I want, but whatever you do, as much as Moriarty messes things up and tries to break us…don't you ever stop bothering me Amy."_ Wow, that was…well.  
You closed your eyes and leaned in, resting with your head against his for a moment and enjoying the comfortable silence with a smile.

" _I know…it will be hard to have you here. With Moriarty trying to burn me, trying to hurt you…but without you it'd be even harder. And though I don't want you to stand in front of the line…"_ …Sherlock was a whole new persons when he decided to accept and speak about his feelings. It was almost frightening.

Your eyes still closed, you sighed quietly.  
 _"_ _I'll stay with you, Sherlock._ _Till the end of the line."_ It was stolen, but it mirrored your thoughts. You would stay. Screw Moriarty and Moran. You wouldn't just run away. You'd always return to "2" about that you were certain.

Then you felt the pair of lips on yours. Gently, carefully, almost scared…and you returned the kiss with the same nervousness and hesitation. Your heart was beating wild, there was cold sweat on your hands. Were this your own feelings? Was it just because of the mess that you and Sherlock's souls currently were?  
You had no idea.  
And you didn't care.  
The moment was too precious to just waste it with such thoughts.

You were interrupted by a cough from the door.  
Startled you ripped your eyes open, pulled back and blushing furiously in the progress. Sherlock also coughed, stood up and nodded at John who had just entered the room. Latter one was looking part amused, part confused, part…angry? The hell?  
Ah yeah. Season two. In which John desperately tries to find a girlfriend…without success. Of course he was angry; he had no game while now even Sherlock the brick Holmes was kissing a girl! …a girl he himself was particularly fond of. But you didn't know this…and if it was for him, you didn't **need** to know either.

" _Amy…do you still need this Aspirin?"_ With a thankful nod you stood up and took the pill. You started in direction of the kitchen, when you remembered **why you needed the Aspirin in first place**. Luckily Sherlock remembered as well.

" _I will get her a glass of water."_ You nodded. You really didn't need to see this again.

" _You need some rest Amy."_ Watson had maneuvered you at the couch again…but why was he holding that first aid pack again? " _I will check on you if that's alright…you were outside in the cold for a pretty long time."_

Some fifteen minutes later you found yourself on the couch, tightly wrapped in various blankets, a steaming cup of tea next to you. John had checked on you and luckily you only needed some warmth and some rest. Especially your ankle as he didn't fail to mention multiple times.

You had fixed your tiepin on a leather-cord Sherlock had given you and now you wore it as a necklace. When John noticed it for the first time, he was a little bit confused, but stated that it was nice, while asking you where you'd got it…you answered with a bright smile, that it was a gift from 'this one guy'. Then you had asked the two men for a notebook and some quiet and they agreed.

Watson went to his room so you had some time for yourself, only interrupting you once, when Greg called him and wanted to talk to you. Surprisingly, he didn't have any questions regarding the case, he only told you that the c4 was removed and asked you, whether you were okay. You gave Watson the phone back and he went back to his room to have some sleep.  
Sherlock meanwhile sat in his thinking chair and didn't move even once.

You took the opportunity to write some things down in the small black notebook he had given you. There were a few things you wanted to write down, in order not to forget them. Sherlock had told you, that you should keep the book…and you were quite keen not to lose it.

1 ?  
2 Sherlock / 221B-Kitchen  
3 ?  
4 ?  
5 ?  
6 Doctor Who / Tardis  
7 ?  
8 Supernatural / KAZ 2Y5  
9 Avengers / Stark Tower  
10 ?  
11 ?  
12 "Real World" / Room

One thing confused you when looking at the list and the respawns...what happened when you adjusted the hand on an uneven number? Like 1:30? Or 3:45?  
You decided to try it out the next day, once you had some rest and your ankle wasn't hurting that bad.

...there was one number you particularly had in mind.

AN:

1| 30 Chapters and now all of the sudden: All those feelings and kisses and...euh...I am sorry. I really am. But I can explain why everybody just cherishes the Reader so much...I really do!...I...just let me think about it a bit and I can explain, I swear. *sweats*

2 | **Alright, next Chapter will be a special One!** Sort of an authors Note-Chapter, describing the relationships between the Reader and the Characters. The Chapter is soleyly my opinion and of course open for interpretation! It is not necessary to read it in order to understand the rest of the story, means: You can skip the Chapter, or read it, that's completely up to you. :3


	34. Authors Notes Relationships

**Authors Note | Characters and their current relationships to the reader**

(AN: The story is a female Reader insert…I'm sorry for all males, people who prefer male pronouns, or gender fluid people. Maybe I'll make a gender-neutral story once I finished "Sold")

As I announced: a small list of how the characters think about the Reader/ how the reader feels towards them.  
You can read it **, you don't have to.**  
This chapter doesn't have anything to do with the next chapters, so you can just ignore it, if you want to.

 **The following is how I think the Characters feel.** ...if you want to have your own opinion about it and don't want to have any other opinion influencing it I totally understand it.  
This is a reader insert, aka **there is no wrong or right, just interpretation!**

 **Example: I think the reader does like Crowley, at least a bit, but if you think, she only kisses him to manipulate him:** **that's totally possible** **. The story doesn't have any proofs that one theory is right or one is wrong. Maybe she likes him; maybe she just uses him for her own purpose, who knows? That's up to you.**  
I just wrote **my interpretation** down here because I like to share my thoughts about it. **Aka: What would I think, wasn't I the author, but just a random reader.**

 **I repeat: Just that I write it down here, doesn't mean, it's true.** Maybe in a few chapters the story evolves so, that the reader tries to kill Crowley to save the Winchesters? Who knows? I don't.  
(I often realize one thing while writing; this story has its own head. Sometimes I plan something out but then it ends up completely different. For example in "Gold and Silver will be stolen" I actually planned the reader to stay in the first floor while Moriarty went downstairs with Seb, she then writes a file on his computer, steals her mobile back and is forced to jump out through the window when the men return. Then it somehow turned into her sneaking into Moriartys Bedroom and stealing the pin…and I have no idea how that happened. …and let's just say, that this is not the first thing that _happened_ in "Sold".)

 **Example two:** Maybe Crowley really does like the reader. As much as possible for a soulless demon, I mean. Finally some human that does not curse him for being a demon/is scared of him. Also Crowley would probably love someone who fights back and isn't all easy to get. But maybe he just manipulates her into trusting him? What for? Well it's Crowley, he'd sure find a valid reason to do so.

Every reader is an individual and interprets things different, I wouldn't want it to be any different to be honest: It's a reader insert after all.  
Also; if you don't like a certain character, but the "reader" does (like kissing them or hugging them or something), I am really sorry about that :(  
I mainly use my own preferences about that... (Except for Moriarty maybe because if this would be all about my opinion, the reader would totally hook up with him xDD but I try to keep it realistic. Jim might be hot and Irish...but he's also a murderous psychopath. …with a sexy voice as I want to mention.)  
Right, now that this is cleared out (I hope it is understandable now, if not just message me and tell me what's confusing, I'll try to fix it then)…

 **…** **Let's get this party started!**

 **Sherlock**  
 **Sherlock:** Is it love? Or is it the weird, mingling souls-thingy? Sherlock has no idea about the thing with the souls; he only has a suspicion that Crowley **might** have something to do with everything. However, he is not sure. Maybe he really just fell in love with you?  
Mymy has taught him, that caring isn't an advantage, but he probably thinks that the reader is something who won't be a disadvantage to care for. She can take care of her own, won't get him in trouble...well, that's what he thought before Moriarty captured her. But she managed to free herself? So his theory even got confirmed, not? | The Reader knows about the soul-thing, so she is just plain confused by her feelings towards the detective. Did kissing him feel so right because she genuinely liked him, or because his soul was messing stuff up?  
 **Watson:** It's season two, Watson is lonely, and hooking up with almost every woman, he meets as long as she is nice to him. (Seriously. Johnlock fans will say now, that it's because he denies that he's gay…however, it is a fact that he has many girlfriends. Well…Can't be blamed for trying, can he?)  
No wonder he harbours a little crush on the reader. The Reader was always nice to him, smiling, caring, and giving him her brightest smiles. Now he had seen her and Sherlock kissing…and regrets that he didn't try to make a move on her. Of course, he is happy that Sherlock obviously seemed to find something like emotions…but out of all girls: **why her?** The first girl he could have dated without her being freaked out by him eventually? | The Reader has no idea how Watson feels about her. Of course, she noticed how caring and friendly he is…but she rather sees it as big-brother-behaviour and does indeed think that Watson would be a great big brother.  
 **Moriarty: "** _Sly little Lady"._ He sees her as individual that's worthy of his respect. And that is rare, **really** rare. So far, he only saw her brilliant sides: How she managed to see through his trap and send a fake version of herself to meet him, while she freed Holmes and Watson. Without him realizing it until his plan had failed. Something he did not think to be possible. Alright, she let herself catch from Seb…but then she followed him to **his** house. A place he didn't expect anyone to find. And how did she get away from this bridge in the first place!? When he talked with the reader she appeared scared, without hope of being saved…was she really that brilliant and managed to deceive even him? Did she maybe even let Seb poison her on purpose? Also, the message the Reader left on his mirror was **exactly** his style. For Moriarty, murder, flirting and amusement are things that need to be together. He defenitely is impressed and will keep his eyes on her…but not only as bet for Sherlock anymore. For him a new, worthy, player has joined the game. | The Reader is slightly scared of him; of course. He is uncalculatable. But she's to stubborn for being really scared; she fights him…and also enjoys the game, which shocks herself honestly. Maybe it's Sherlocks influence? That she suddenly enjoys that murderous pass time with a man who calls himself the worlds only consulting criminal.  
 **Mycroft:** Neutral. He had only met her once…but who is this girl that impressed Sherlock Holmes enough to make her his apprentice? And seems to know everything about him although he could find out literally nothing about her. Which was odd enough. Probably he will pay her a visit sooner or later. After all he knew you might as well be a threat and dangerous to his baby brother.  
 **Gavin** **Lestrade:** Is clearly impressed and also quite curious. He hopes that he and the reader might become friends…she certainly would be a great one. With his current partnership in sheds, he certainly could need someone that lovely to cheer him up. …or even more.  
 **Sebastian:** Is angered beyond believe. The reader managed to escape the bridge, while he was assigned to take care that she did **not** do so! Then she followed him…, he messed up without it even being his fault and now his boss' wrath is upon him.

 **Supernatural**  
 **Crowley:** Has an eye on the Reader from the very beginning. I think he genuinely likes her. As much as possible for a soulless demon, I mean. Finally some human that does not curse him for being a demon/is scared of him. Also Crowley would probably love someone who fights back and isn't all easy to get. He certainly loves flirting and messing around with people by making the uncomfortable…but after the whole blood-addiction affair he became a bit softer, remembering his human feelings…maybe even enough to develop a crush on a human. Of course, it's hard to say, if he admits it to himself and doesn't try to tell himself that he should just use her. | I also think that the Reader honestly likes him. She's not sure if she can trust him or if he's just using her…she **is** sure however, that he wants in her pants. …and that thought doesn't scare her as much as it possibly should, given that he is the king of hell and stuff.  
 **Sam:** Likes her. As in a "likes her like a little sister" kind of way. She obviously is a nerd, so is he…and she is damn courageous. Saving a whole world, that isn't even hers. | The Reader thinks that Sam is a precious, giant moose-puppy that deserves all the love he can get. Overall, I think that there will be a brother-sister relationship between the two of them.  
 **Dean:** Also likes her. In a "not so much little sister, but rather cute girl that would make a brilliant hunter and an even better girlfriend"-way. (I never stopped believing that Dean could turn into flirty-hopeful Dean once again. I will just ignore that he sort of stopped hooking up every girl he met after season 4…well he did have Lisa and a few flings. But we all know how the thing with Lisa ended and that he probably doesn't believe that there is **any** woman in the world who could "survive" being with him or his brother. Romantically or not.

SEASON TEN FINALE **SPOLIER AHEAD**

* * *

…yes I am talking about Charlie and YES I STILL AM ANGRY ABOUT THIS SHIT BECAUSE I WAS IN LOVE WITH HER AND I HATE THE WRITERS FOR WHAT THEY DID  
BUT YEAH, BECKY FOR EXAMPLE IS STILL ALIVE AND SHIT BUT THAT ONE GIRL THAT REALLY WAS A NERD AND NOT JUST THE CREEPY TRY TO REPRESENT FANGIRLS HAD TO DIE  
WHY  
I WANT HER BACK

* * *

 **End of Spoiler**

And about the flings, one of them was this amazon chic, so yeah…however.) He still is a bit lacking trust because she refuses to tell him about her relationship to Crowley. But he and Crowley are also some weird sort of frenemies…and she technically sacrificed herself to save a world that wasn't even her own: impressive. | The Reader likes Dean. As in, she is a Dean-Girl, if you know what I mean. I remember the "wow he looks like a semi-god in real-life" thought in one of the early chapters that pissed Crowley so off…and well, that thought is still existent. Same as with Sam: he deserves somebody who loves him, treats him well, and shows him that he's not a piece of trash, as he seems to think. BUT he also can be a goddamn moron.  
 **Castiel:** Dean and Sam seem to trust her and so he does as well.  
 **Sodom & Gomorra: **One of them is dead, one of them is gone, so: who cares?

 **Doctor Who**  
 **The Doctor:** Is the Doctor, so he probably doesn't even know what he's thinking. He likes her, she is a great person; strong, happy, caring. A human. And the doctors used to like humans for the mere reasons of them being humans, back at 10 they didn't have to be "special". …because everyone is special. Maybe he also is a little bit in love…at least the thought of losing the reader horrifies him. Even more scared he is that he might be the reason for her to die…or him being unable to protect her. The Doctor had more than enough experiences with losing people he loves so he rather does not share his feelings or say them aloud. I think he meets the Reader somewhere after Donna, so his pain from Rose had a little bit time to vanish (well it never really **does** vanish if you ask me…maybe a bit once he regenerates but certainly not before.) so who knows? Maybe he'll open his hearts to her. | It is the Doctor. So how could anyone (except for Donna…I am not sure about Mickey and Donnas Grandpa though) **not** fall in love with him? The reader certainly did.  
 **Captain Jack Harkness:** Do I even need to write this one down? Sexual Tension with Capital Letters. Jack doesn't care if it's girl, boy, human, alien, whatever as long as it isn't a wheevil, he can imagine it in bed with him. …well as long as they're a bit attractive and don't try to murder him because his brother told them to. (Man, the show Torchwood is a mess.) Same goes for the reader: he doesn't make a secret of wanting to hook up with her and openly flirts. What makes him even more curious about the reader is that the doctor refuses to tell him anything about her. (Obviously because 10 can be quite jealous and is rather annoyed of Jack always flirting with his companions.) | The Reader…well he **is** attractive and charming…she just wished she had more opportunities to talk to him: it was quite funny to flirt with the handsome time agent.

 **Marvel**  
 **Loki:** Loki is a Player. He wants to bed almost everything that can't escape until three. Literally. Even if it is a horse with particularly shiny fur. The Reader tempts him: she ignores his flirtations, remains uninterested and cold. Since Loki loves the hunt, it makes her even more interesting for him. Also; why did she have something such old and precious as this pocket watch with her? That awakened his curiousness. | The Reader isn't as uninterested as she pretends to be. Since she likes Crowley, it is already quite obviously that she has a thing for the dark, charming characters…and Loki clearly is one of them. She just refuses to accept any of his flirtations because she knows that the god of mischief just wants his fun, and she still has some self-esteem and self-respect left.  
 **Stark:** Loves to flirt, loves to hook up, and has the biggest ego in all the universes the reader visited so far (and will visit). The reader caught his attention because, despite being a civilian, she just barged in and saved him from a villain. He is a little bit sorry for crashing her ankle, but keen to get his "promised" date. | The Reader…well she thinks that Tony Stark is a flirtatious, attractive, idiot who should be slapped in the face more often. …but also that he is an amiable idiot. Dating him is not an option to her: as mentioned she still has some self-esteem left and wouldn't want to end up just another Stark-fling. Also…didn't he have a girlfriend the last time she checked?  
 **Steve:** A magical watch, that allowed its owner to jump between universes…the "future" is still surprising, and slightly horrifying, him. At least the Reader is a friendly person who always gives him her brightest smile. He certainly hopes that she returns soon…and unhurt.| The Reader seems to like Steve. The Super-soldier is a precious ray of light; gentle, caring and amiable.  
 **Clint:** Didn't notice very much because he was horribly lacking sleep. From what he got, the reader seemed to be quite nice. | Hawk-who? (don't get me wrong, I love Clint, he's my fave Avenger…but most people seem to ignore him. Just like at the last convention: I asked my friend "If you see some Hawkeye Merchandise, TELL ME. And he was all like "Amy, I'll even tell you once somebody **starts producing** proper Hawkeye Merchandise".) However, the Reader didn't talk much with Hawkeye but liked him in the comics and films.  
 **Tasha:** Likes her. Finally another woman around the Tower she can chat with and team up with to pester Tony. (I love Jerk Tasha). | Same.  
 **Bruce:** Didn't notice much of her either, he's sorry for her though: Stark could be quite a moron.  
 **Thor:** The Reader brought his brother back without hurting him or getting hurt, She didn't even complain when she had to bring him back. He thinks most likely that she seems nice and would bring some life in the Avenger Tower.  
 **The mysterious Villain:** I don't know, if she'll even re-appear, so I didn't think about this part.

Yeah. That's it for now. I hope it didn't bother you to much (especially since it came out a bit longer than expected.)  
 **Did you like it?**  
 **Do you want me to continue this and keep it updated as relationships change/improve and new characters appear? Feedback appreciated!**  
 **-Amy 3**


	35. Quarter to 10

**Quarter to Ten**  
 _AN: 1|Never mentioned this, but I always assume the Reader to be somewhat around 19-21._

2| YES. FINALLY. THE FANDOMS START TO APPEAR ONE BY ONE :D (there will be a lot of fandoms added within the next chapters...so for the not-so-fame-ones I will add little summaries what the show is about! But they will be skippable. If you are not familiar with the fandom used in this chapter / don't like it; Just skip the next two chapters. There will be a summary of what happened to the main plot when the next fandom appears.)

You woke up to bright shine of sun through the window…and kept your eyes closed for a little while. It was comfortable, warm, and quiet. A day off. That was what today was going to be! This simple thought already brightened up your day.  
Once you opened your eyes, however, confusion sneaked into your mood…Sherlock was sitting in his chair. Well, actually he was sleeping there. Why didn't he sleep in his bedroom?

" _Good morning, Amy!"_ You turned around at the door, beaming a smile at then man.

" _Morning, Doctor Watson! You don't happen to know, why Sherly is sleeping in this uncomfortable chair? I mean…he does know that he has a bedroom, does he?"_ He stuttered around a little bit, and seemed to be quite uncomfortable with talking about it. "... _John?"_

" _I oh sorry, he…well I think he was concerned. Didn't want to leave you alone just in case…"_

 _"_ _In case somebody else tries to murder me?"_ He didn't say anything, but the answer was written all over his face. Then you had an idea…actually the idea from the previous day returned.

" _John…would you have some sort of walking aid for me? So I don't put unnecessary weight on my ankle while walking?"_

 _"_ _Amy, I don't…"_

 _"_ _Okay, before you complain, let's get the facts: I need a day off. The two of you need a day off. With me here, neither of us will be able to relax. So I'll just leave for a while…to a save place, so none of us has to worry for a while, okay?"_ For a second he seemed to be torn…but eventually gave in to your pleading glance.

" _Amy…promise me to be careful."_

 _"_ _Always!"_ He gave you a handy crutch, a tight hug, and a soft kiss on the forehead before finally _allowing_ you to leave Baker Street.  
Finally, you were able to try something out setting the watch at 9:45 o'clock. And really…it worked. You were covered in the usual bright light and then the watch teleported you.

It worked! Well...sort of. You had been teleported for sure, but where you landed was a different question.

With a quite tense feeling, you started wandering around carefully. The new place was, so far, calm and peaceful. A broad road in a presumably small village. The houses gave a kind of British appearance, but it was hard to be sure about that since the whole area was covered in tight fog, narrowing your field of vision to a minimum. It was also pretty dark already and you really had to take care so you wouldn't bump into anything.

The whole setting reminded you heavily about Silent Hill, no wonder you were almost fearing for your dear life! But there was something else about the place...a feeling of familiarity. You KNEW this place. Where had you seen it before?

The whole unsettling feeling lead through an almost hysterical reaction when you wandered around a corner and, all of the sudden, something crashed into you. You were sent to the ground, a high pitched scream escaping you when you hit the hard street, the whatever-it-was right on top of you and your walking aid falling somewhere out of reach.

Startled you tried to get rid of the stranger, who turned out to be a boy, somewhat around your age.  
With a deep groan, he rubbed his forehead, a painful expression on his face.

„ _Uh, argh! I'm sorry! I didn't see you coming and..."_  
Your eyes widened in realization when you finally could see his face; it was Harry freaking Potter! The watch brought you exactly where you wanted! But...but wait. Why didn't he have a scar? His hair, his face, and voice were all right...oh god, no.  
You were confirmed when the boy turned his head in the direction he came from with a sour expression and started complaining loudly.  
„ _That's all your fault, Padfoot_! "  
Pad...oh great, you just bumped head first, into James Potter himself.  
His loud complaint however had a prompt reaction: a small, black dog with shaggy fur, eying James with an almost accusing glance before barking a few times. ...Sirius Black! The man who, in a few years only, would be feared by the whole wizard nation. ...and he was an adorable puppy. Seems like the Animagi forms would grow just as the person!

But you had to focus now: You were in the Marauders era...what now? Well standing up would be a nice option as your first move. You tried shifting away from your unsettling position, but a painful sting in your ankle sent you back to the ground in a muffled scream.

„ _Oh god, are you alright_!? " Potter just seemed to remember your presence and his words were followed by a few more accusing barks.  
„ _Hey, it's not my fault! I didn't_...!"

„ _What are you even doing, James_!" A third boy had joined your party. Busy with your ankle you hadn't even notice the guy with the brownish hair and the distressed expression that seemed to be a permanent part of his features already. ...Remus Lupin!

„ _Well, technically seen..."_ A bark. „ _No it wasn't_! "

„ _Eh...dude...it wasn't your fault. My ankle already was hurt before.._."but they just ignored you and continued their, for strangers certainly quite ridiculous looking, argument.  
„ _Guys_..." You sighed when suddenly your walking aid was pressed in your hand and you were pulled at your feet carefully.

„ _Are you okay? "_ You nodded at Remus with a thankful smile. „I am Remus...and I apologize for their behavior, they are, well..."  
The two of them were still bickering at each other and you couldn't withhold an amused chuckle, causing the two to turn around in confusion.  
James narrowed his eyes a bit upon seeing the walking aid...then he seemed to get it.

„ _Wait did you already...oh. "_ With a triumphant 'I told you!' at Sirius, he finally jumped on his feet and held out his hand with a broad smile.  
„ _I'm James. James Potter. "_

 _„_ _Amy. Amy L/N. "_ You shook his hand enthusiastically before continued the small introduction round.

„ _Well you already know. Moony and that's Sir_..."  
„ _Padfoot! That's his dog Padfoot! "_ Remus quickly interrupted him. ...but as so often you had an idea.

„ _Is... is he an animagus!? "_ Dumbfounded silence was their first answer, amazed questions the second.

„ _You know...how...are you a witch!_? "

„ _Oh, no, no, I'm a squib! Nothing magical about me for sure_! "

„ _Yeah, sure, stupid me would you be a witch, then we'd have seen you in Hogwarts!_ " According to their looks, they were probably in their last year. Sirius obviously decided that you were trustworthy because a few seconds of rad shape shifting later he was standing in front of you in his human form: His hand reaching out to shake yours and a wide smirk on his almost ridiculous handsome face.

„I'm Sirius! "

„ _Ah okay, good, I already thought you were kidding_. " James behind you broke out in loud laughter while Sirius looked honestly offended...and even Remus couldn't hold back a faint smile.  
 _„_ _I'm Amy by the way._ " You chuckled when finally shaking his hand, causing him to smirk widely again.

„ _You know what, guys? I like her!_ "

„ _Oh, Evans wouldn't like hearing that, Prongs!_ " Upon this Potter's ears turned to the colour of glowing tomatoes and he angrily hit his friend on the shoulder.  
„ _When you're a squib,_ "he quickly changed the subject. „ _Do you have any siblings in Hogwarts_? "

„ _Oh, no, one-child-only-family_. "

„ _But your parents are wizards?_ " You nodded, because what else could you have done.

„ _Why didn't they fix your ankle with magic then, though? It looks quite painful, honestly. At least the band-aid looks completely new_. "

„ _Eh_..." All right, think quickly, Amy! „ _Well since I'm not magical they think too many use of magic would spoil me. Once I'm without them I'll have to handle everything the Muggleway and they say, they want to prepare me. "_

„ _That's sort of...unfair._ " James muttered and you agreed with him in silence.

„ _And the Band-Aid's that clean, because I changed it just minutes ago"._

„ _You randomly carry around first aid stuff with you_? " James asked and you pouted slightly at him.

„ _As a matter of fact, yes, I do. I have my habits, don't question me!_ "

„ _Man, she would perfectly make one of us! "_ You interrupted Sirius' chuckling with a harsh 'hey!' not sure, if that had been a compliment or an insult. Then suddenly Remus poked you on the shoulder.

„ _About the ankle...Do you want me to fix it for you? I mean you might be no witch...but you are a squib, thus you know about the wizard world and can ask one for help, right?_ " This ankle bothered you since days, so of course you didn't even think about declining this unique offer!

„ _You would do this for me?"_ You flashed him your brightest smile and he answered with a sheepishly grin.

„ _Woah, Remus, easy with the flirting_!"  
He sighed deeply upon Sirius' comment before pulling his wand out of his jacket. A short spell later and you tried standing without the walking aid...and there was no pain.

„ _Oh my!"_ You couldn't resist pulling Remus in a deep hug. „ _Thank you so much!_ " When you pulled away Remus face had a light shade of pink and he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

„ _You're welcome, don't mention it_!"

„ _You also still have holidays, right Amy?_ " You just nodded as answer but Potter had another question.  
„ _When you're from around, how comes we never met before?"_

„ _I'm not exactly from_ _ **around**_ _, I'm just a traveler-through! My parents are visiting some friends here...but I was bored so I decided to have a look around and stumbled over you guy_ s."

„ _Well it seems to be your lucky day then_!" Sirius announced, enthusiastically laying a hand on your shoulder. „ _Thanks to your decision you now have the unique change to spend the rest of the day with the amazing Marauders! I am the best looking one of them by the way_."  
Undoubted.

„ _The_ _ **Marauders**_ _?"_ You asked teasingly, earning a nod from Sirius, a smile from James and a long sigh from Remus.

„ _Well 3/4 of them. One is missing_."  
Yeah, good for this one. If Pettigrew was here you'd feel obligated to punch him. In the face. Off a cliff.

„ _And what were the great Marauders about to do before the...interruption?"_

„ _Well,"_ but James was interrupted as well: by his rumbling stomach _„_ _Actually...dinner. You wanna join?"_  
Who were you to decline a free meal!?

 _ **AN:**_ _  
3 | They are already Adults in their final year...if I'm not completely wrong. Aka no underage magic going on here!_

4 | I will try to continue updating, but I'm not at home often enough to work on my computer properly...so I have to write everything on mobile. I apologize in advance.


	36. The Highborn gents present!

**The highborn gents Moony, Padfoot and Prongs present: Chapter 36!**

All right those supposedly; 'adults' were a bunch of actual five year olds. How did it come that one of these guys would be a father in a few years when behaving like a child on his own?  
The 'dinner' was at Potter's place, but with his parents not home it resulted in the four of you, sitting in a circle on the living room floor and eating warm-up...and it was awesome. The Marauders were the whole time busy with either kidding around or showing off their magical 'skills'. This boys sitting here with you were the ones as J.K. described them. Though you had no idea if Sirius was flirting with you or just being himself.  
You didn't know what you expected from travelling to a random place on your watch, but you definitely liked what happened.

You chatted about various things, but soon enough the talk came to Hogwarts;  
„ _So you three are in the same house?_ " You soon figured out that pretending to know nothing was the best thing to do.

„ _Well of course! Gryffindors from the very deep of or hearts_! "

„ _Accepts only the bravest! And we are some of them! "_ Potter added to Sirius' comment, but started stuttering when you asked a quick

„ _And this Evans mentioned earlier_? "

Sirius started laughing loudly, followed by a swift „ _Grow up, man! "from_ James himself.

„ _You grow up, pal_ "

All right, this was adorable. Freaking adorable...but also horribly sad.  
You swallowed at the thought that the guy right next to you and the woman he was currently blushing about would be dead in a couple of years...why was the world so cruel? You quickly changed the topic.

„ _One thing though, because of the nicknames...are you also an Animagus_? " You realized a bit too late, that the question might be slightly uncomfortable for Remus. James however answered with a proud smile.

„ _Yes. I'm a deer_. "

 _„_ _Impressive"._ Sirius snickered and earned a glare.

„ _Shut it, puppy! I'm going to be a mighty stag soon anyways! And Moony, well he was just jealous about us having such awesome nicknames! "_

You expected some melancholy or sadness in Remus face...and were surprised to find a smile instead.

„ _Well, better a Moony than a puppy"._ Laughter filled the room but suddenly a mischievous sparkle lightened up in Sirius' eyes.

„ _Well everyone seems to be quite entertained. Guess we could say this turned into a party! And what would a good party be without party games_!? "  
Remus and you exchanged worried looks but Sirius just moved in between you, one arm around each of your shoulders, smiling wickedly.

„ _No need to worry, Moony! I promise you'll love it, Feathers_! "

„ _Feathers? "_ You kinked a questioning eyebrow at him.

„ _Well you must be an Angel, since the first time we met you, you fell!_ "  
A few seconds of silence followed.

„ _Seriously?_ "

„ _Well to be a Marauder you need a Marauders name_! "

To you 'Feathers' sounded more like a goose than an angel, but okay. Nevertheless, you felt honored; did you just become a marauder? They obviously liked you because you were similar to them...was this even a good thing!?

„ _Alright, since this is cleared out; party games! And since it was my idea, I will start!_ "Sirius continued. „ _Prongs! Truth or Dare? "_

„ _Dare of course!_ " You sort of knew that exactly this would happen.

„ _Perfect! But for this dare we need a change of stage!_ "  
Slowly you started understanding how it happened that James crashed directly into you earlier that day.

You soon found yourself outside, wandering into a deep shire and stopping in front of one of the most impressive trees, you had seen in your entire life.

„ _Well, Padfoot? "_ Potter had a challenging look in his eyes.

„ _Well, Prongs. I want you to climb it. "_

„ _Easy_ ". He claimed with a shrug of his shoulders, but Sirius held him back.

 _„_ _Oh no, I dare you to climb the tree...as deer. "_  
Two minutes later, you were in tears. Rolling around on the dirty forest ground and almost chocking on your laughter, Sirius next to you in an equal state...and Remus looked as if he couldn't decide whether he should join you or start crying because he was surrounded by such Morons.  
Down from the tree (or rather the first twig for he didn't make it far) came a furious James Potter, breathing heavily and his face red from exhaustion, not seeming even half as amused as you and Sirius were.

 _„_ _Hey Prongs you were supposed to climb it, not keep falling over it! "_

„ _My turn! "_ He only stated and Sirius' eyes widened in horror.

„ _No daring back! "_

 _„_ _We didn't state any rules, Padfoot! "_

 _„_ _Yeah, but, but...we can't just leave the others out, they'll feel ignored! "_

„ _Actually I'm quite fine, how about you, Moony? "_ You stated, drawing a smile from Remus.

 _„_ _I agree, Feathers. "_

 _„_ _Alright, alright, he can dare me back, BUT you two have to play first! "_  
You couldn't resist a swift _'coward'_. _„_ _And don't go easy on Feathers! "_

„ _Hey_! "

 _„_ _Okay, Feathers, truth or dare? "_

„ _Truth_! " You instantly shouted, much to their obvious dismay. „ _So what, I'm just being reasonable! One sprawled ankle a month is enough for me. So bring it on, Potter!_ "Bad idea.

„ _Truth it is, then!_ " He was thinking for a while and soon you started teasing once again.

„ _Hey Prongs, your head is already smoking. "_ You realized that truth wouldn't be much easier, the moment this mischievous smile was appearing on his face.

„ _Feathers, truth; Bed, wed, behead the three of us! "_

„ _Are...are you serious_!? "

„ _Ha-ha, just look how red you are! Blushing a lot, eh?_ "Well he was right; you were red...but not only from blushing.

„ _Behead, you Potter, because HOW dare you even! Wed Remus, because at least he acts like an adult and seems to have some common sense, and._.." Uhoh. **You didn't properly think your choice through** until the end.

„ _Aaaand_? " You could literally hear the smirk in Sirius' voice, but you just gasped for air like a fish in the dry. _„_ _So Feathers, whom would you bed?_ "

„ ** _Sirius_**! " You yelled angrily, hitting him on the shoulder but laughing with him when he says  
 _"_ _No need to scream the answer out like this! "_

„ _Moony, your turn_! " James stated instantly. „ _She chose Wed, so you're going to carry your future bride in bridal-style back out of the woods! Or at least to the big glade since this will be our next stop! "_

„ _Wait, you didn't even give him the chance to choose! Also isn't it my turn to dare someone!_?"

„ _Minor details, Feathers! So, Moony!?_ " You turned around at Remus who sent you a questioning look.

„ _Only if it's okay for you, Amy._ "

„ _Yeah, but ain't I..."_

„ _It's fine, I'm stronger than I look!_ " One second later, he had picked you up with ease although his face was almost as red as yours when he carried you through woods.  
Well it indeed was a harmless and relaxing day, just as you promised Watson... ...so far.


	37. The Grimm

**The Grimm  
**  
„ _Alright, almost back home, all done, so how.._."

„ _Oh no, Padfoot, don't you think, you'll escape your dare! "_ You could almost hear him swear on the inside.  
„ _Alright, I surrender!"_ He threw his hands up in the air with a forced smile.  
You were currently standing in middle of the glade, James mentioned earlier. It was close to the forests edge and you could already see the vague silhouettes of the houses.

„ _Padfoot today you_ _ **not only**_ _made me run against two walls and a human being, sorry again for that Feathers, but also made me climb a tree as deer. Therefore, it's just fair if I dare you to bring me something out of old Lucifer's living room! Prove that you are such a brave Gryffindor! "Sirius_ gave a whine of frustration, while Lupin next to you looked as if he was just about to have a seizure.

„ _Moony_..." You were almost scared of asking. „ _What is Lucifer?_ "

„ _A problem_ ". He sighed. „ _A big problem_ ". You quickly followed James and Sirius in the woods, while Remus explained you the issue with 'old Lucifer.'  
„ _Lucifer is a boar. A very mean and grumpy one to be exactly. Has his 'home', so the earth cave he's living in, on the other side of the forest. Problem is: We already encountered him a few times and somehow…it always resulted in problems. Let's just say the first time Sirius almost lost a hand and the last time James wasn't able to sit for a whole week_." That sounded...horrible.  
„ _Don't worry, "_ he quickly stated upon your sudden, horrified, face„. _We should be fine as long as we stay in secure distance_. "

„ _So is it alright when I just hide behind you the whole time?_ " Your rather jokingly question earned you a pout from Sirius.

„ _Hey! Don't you think I am capable of protect you!? "_

„ _Well, not since_ _ **you**_ _are the one who wants to start the problems in the first place! Also, who made you my personal guardian? "_

„ ** _I_** _did! I am from now on! "_

„ _Okay, I will remember your words, Padfoot, just telling you_. " A wide smirk appeared on your face as you wandered with the Marauders through the dark forest.

You reached the hideout a few minutes later and you watched worriedly after Sirius when he shifted in dog form.  
 _„_ _You know, boy, grow a few Inches and you look exactly like the Grimm. Seriously, dude, you shouldn't sneak up to people who don't know it's you like this. They might get a_ _ **sirius**_ _shock_. "The black dog visibly rolled his eyes at your pun before sprinting away, James close behind him with a bright smile on his face. You were sure he wouldn't even remember your advice...poor Harry could've spared him a horrible shock in his third year.

„ _So, best would be if we just stayed here and wait for them. They will be fine...I guess. "_ A swift, rustling noise from the other direction suddenly startled you.

„Di _d you..."_

„ _Yes, I heard it_. " Remus eyes mirrored your thoughts; high confusion with a certain amount of 'fuck my life'.

„ _Should we have a look? A_ _ **very careful**_ _look?_ "You offered and he nodded slowly.  
The two of you carefully made your way in direction of the noise, slow and swift, trying not to draw the attention of whatever it was at you.  
The _'whatever'_ turned out to be a person.  
A rather tall man with a flashlight, walking around disorientated and seeming somehow lost. From the distance, you only could see that his hair was dark and that he wore a leather jacket. Then you saw his face.  
And once again, as so often these days, you started swearing on the inside.

Well... **there really was a Grimm in this forest**.

„ _Nick_? " It left your mouth before you had the chance to think it through and indeed: the turned around in surprise, starting at you like a deer in the headlights.

„ _You know him? "_ Remus seemed confused but you just nodded.

„ _Yeah. You know the friends my parents are visiting? He's one of them. Guess they were missing me and sent him to look for me_. "Well, you had to do something, not? You couldn't just leave Nick Burkhardt  
running around in the wrong universe! How did he even get here? Important question, but more important was to get him back home quickly!

„ _Hey, Nick! "_ You finally climbed out of the green and on the small glade; he was wandering around, Remus following only a step behind you. „ _You were certainly looking for me, eh? "you_ added a wink that was just inconspicuously enough for Remus not to notice it and hopefully clear enough for Nick to get it.  
Luckily, he was a cop... And a quite clever one most times. After a short initial surprise, he instantly played along.

„ ** _Finally_** _! I have been looking for you for ages! Where have you even been?_ "

„ _Just hanging out with a few new friends, wait, I will be with you in a second_! " You quickly turned around at Remus and covered him in a hug before he started asking questions again.  
„ _Goodbye, Moony! Thanks a lot for everything! Also, regards to Prongs and Padfoot, I promise to visit you again as soon as I can, okay. "_

„ _I'm already looking forward to it_! " He replied with a tender smile. „ _Bye, Feathers and take care of yourself, alright_? "

„ _Always_! " A last bright smile, a last quick wave before you turned away and hurried to Nick, linking Arms with him and almost pulling him outside the woods.

In a somewhat secure distance, you finally stopped and let go of his arm, followed by a few solid seconds of staring at each other.  
Finally, Nick broke the silence.  
„ _You sure do owe me an explanation, young Lady. "_

„ _Hey, first of all: don't 'young-lady' me, Burkhardt. I mean how old are you, 30? Second, you are the one strolling around in the wrong universe, so how about you explain me a few things?_ "Yeah...maybe that had been a bit too straight forward. His eyes widened and he audible gasped.

„ _A diff... no, you...no! Now you have to be kidding, I mean...really!? And how do you even know my name? "_

„ _Let's just say I travel a lot, okay? ' bout the first thing though...I guess you already figured out, that this isn't Portland_. "

„ _Quite so, yes"._ He said with a sigh, putting his hands on his sides as he always did in confusing situations. „ _That would be an explanation not maybe that far-fetched when I think about how I got here_ ".

„ _Good point, how did you even get here if I may ask?_ "

„ _I fell through a rift_. "

„ _A rift. Trying to get on your way to Wonderland, Alice?_ "

„ _Ha-ha,_ _ **really funny.**_ _No, it suddenly showed up. I was on a case and walking through the city, and then there was this...blinding light. And next thing I know, I stand in this wood and get attacked by a boar"_

 _„_ _Oh, you met Lucifer, nice. However, we need to get you back home...quickly._ "

„ _You can do this_? "

„ _I_ _ **think**_ _, but..._ "only problem; you had no idea where his home was and just trying everything out would certainly end in a disaster. You knew who could help you, but didn't feel comfortable using the coin in front of Nick, so you decided to try your phone.

„ _666_ "was the number you dialed and really; he picked up.

„ _Crowley_? "

„. _.._ _ **Amy?**_ _What a nice surprise to hear you voice, darling. Miss me so much? "_

„ _Shut it, I don't have time for that now. I need to know, which number leads to 'Grimm'...urgently_. "

„ _I told you to figure the other numbers out on your own. Where would be the fun in_..."

„ _No_ _ **, no fun**_ _, Crowley! Yes, you told me, but_ _ **you didn't tell me that people would start randomly showing up in the wrong universes**_! "He didn't answer and for a while there was silence until you grew bored of waiting for a response„. _Hey, king of the damned, did you die here on me?_ "

„ _Try setting 1_ ". Then you heard him hanging up.

„ _Don't you even say goodbye nowadays? "_ You mumbled before shoving your mobile in your pocket and starting to adjust the watch. With a wink, you gave Nick the sign to hold onto your arm.

„ _So you can bring me back? "_

„ _I will try. "_

„ _What a day_ , "Nick muttered while shaking his head in disbelief. „ _and I don't even know your name._ "

„ _Amy. My name is Amy. "_

 **AN: New Fandom in the air! As promised here a short summary for those who don't know Grimm. Or you can skip until Chapter 39 to skip 'Grimm'.**

 **About Grimm:** _A TV show about the young (and srsly handsome) cop Nick Burkhardt. Nick lives and works in Portland (US) and has a normal life with his fiancée Juliette (except being an „orphan" and raised by his auntie) and best friend and partner Hank, but one day he suddenly starts seeing „monsters". Turns out those „Wesen" live among normal humans and most of them are quite chill and normal (like Nicks soon other best friend Monroe, a Blutbad, and his Girlfriend Rosalee) but some of them are assholes and murder people or other Wesen. Nick is what they call a Grimm. He can see the true faces of the Wesen but since Grimms used to fight and kill them for centuries, they are not quite popular among them. Also, they used to write everything they knew down a bit man-of-letters like just without the sexism. (3 of 4 Grimms appeared until season 3 are total kickass woman.)  
But Nick is chill and doesn't really want to hurt anyone, so he just tries to make a good job as cop and not to freak out/get killed because of his unlucky bloodline. Although sometime in Season 2 when the Grimm-Reapers get after him he turns a bit to 'you know, fuck that shit who's ready for a round of behead, behead, behead'.  
10/10 would recommend, watch it, it's awesome.  
_


	38. Sympathy for Monroe

**Sympathy for Monroe**

You landed somewhere in the middle of a big city. Only at second glance you were able to make out that you indeed landed in the right place; the Portland Police Department was only mere meters away from where you stood. Curiously, as usual you looked around, almost forgetting the cop next to you, who eyed you in astonishment.

„ _How did we...I mean how even..."_

„ _Let's not question it but appreciate that we made it to the right place, okay?_ " With a smile you hid the watch between your hands when, suddenly, you heard a voice from behind you.

 _„_ _Nick! Finally! I've been looking everywhere! You just vanished, I was concerned and... And who are you? "_ Monroe, because nobody else was the man who had suddenly showed up and covered Nick in a hug, eyed you with confusion.

„ _Amy. Nice to meet you and now excuse me I have to go somewhere_ ".  
Whatever happened to cause something like the rift to suck a person into the wrong universe: it was certainly dangerous. And you couldn't get rid of the feeling that Crowley knew something about it.

„ _Amy, wait! "_ You kinked a questioning eyebrow at Nick. „ _So...I got sucked in a different universe, right?_ " You nodded slowly. „ _But couldn't this work in both ways? Would it be possible that something lands in our universe?_ "

„ _I...I guess so, yes. "_

„ _Man, what are you talking about? "_ Monroe looked at his friend as if he'd be a mad man...and you couldn't even blame him.

„ _The_ _ **murders**_ _, Monroe. She could help us. We don't know which Wesen it was, or if it even was one, she is the only way to find out if we deal with something out our league_."

Monroe and you exchanged worried looks and it was hard to tell whom of you was more confused. But then panic got hold of the man when he realized what Nick just said.

 _„_ _Nick you can't! Not in front of a..."_

„ _Calm, Monroe. I know about the Wesen thingy. "_ You pointed at Nick. „ _He is a Grimm._ "Then you pointed at Monroe himself„. _And you're a Blutbad. So, what murders are we talking about?_ "Monroe was left stunned, so it was upon Nick to explain.

„ _Well those were the weirdest cases we ever had. They don't fit a single known pattern and are just plain ridiculous_. "

„ _So maybe it was a human then and not a Wesen? Humans are just crazy_. "

„ _I doubt that since the victim said he was attacked by the loch ness monster._ "

„ _I'm sorry, could you repeat that last line? "_

About an hour later you found yourselves in Monroe's house, where you flipped through the crime reports for the third time at least...and you believed them less and less with every time you read them.

„Okay, let me sum it up shortly: four murders within a single week. And eyewitnesses report the murders to be Nessie, the Jersey Devil, a Bigfoot, and an army of freaking Furbys. AND the only thing the victims have in common is that they were sort of assholes. "

„ _Exactly. Well, except they had a second thing in common: they all lived near each other. But the area is under police view so there shouldn't be any more murders. So, any ideas? "_

„ _None. The murders are frankly odd even for my standards, doesn't sound like something a living thing I know would do...if I only could see the murderer. Any chance I could speak with the suspects or see the crime scenes? Maybe I can spot something odd that may help us_. "

 _„_ _I'm sure, we..."_ Nick was interrupted by his phone. While he picked up and exchanged a few words with the caller, Monroe and you only managed to send each other some tired looks.

Only seconds later Nick had ended his conversation and returned with a frown on his face.  
„ _Amy...it seems as if you'd see the crime scenes even sooner than expected: that was Wu, we've got another murder._ "

„ _I remember vaguely that something like 'the area is under police view and thus, safe' left your mouth earlier? "_  
With a heavy sigh, he signalized you and Monroe to follow him.

All right, you had seen crime scenes before, but...but what the actual hell? You stared down at the latest victim with mixed feelings.  
A tall man in his early 40s...whose face was covered in blue berries.

„ _So far we think he choked on the berries which were practically shoved down his throat, " Wu just said while looking through some papers, before facing Nick with a questioning glance. „ Ten bucks you won't believe me, who the witnesses say was the murder? "_

„ _Surprise me_ ".

„ _The blue Smurfs_ ". That left even you speechless. „ _Who's that by the way? "_

„ _An expert_ , "Nick quickly said and grabbed you at the shoulders, navigating you away from the Inspector„. _She's going to have a look at the other crime scenes; I'll be right back after that_. "

Monroe, who had waited in the car so Wu wouldn't see him, joined you when you stood in front of the crime scene that was just around the corner; an abandoned warehouse. Great. Best thing: it has been the place of the Furby-murder so you were not quite happy about investigating there. But well not like you had a choice.

It was an old and scary building on the outside, but not so much on the inside. Because the very moment you entered it, you found yourself on a beach. A BEACH. There were no Walls to be seen, bright sky above you, warm sand between your toes and the open sea just meters away from you. Wait...sand between your toes?  
You stared down your own body, letting out a high-pitched scream and trying to cover yourself with your arms when you noticed that you were in a bikini.

A quick glance to Nick revealed him to be just as stunned as you...also he was in swim-shorts and carrying a life board in his hands while staring around with an open mouth.  
Where was Monroe, though?  
Then you saw him: floating on the water, clinging to a BOJE for his dear life. Poor Monroe, what did even...then it made click inside your head.  
How didn't you get it earlier? The signs have been there all the time! But he was dead? Or...or maybe he wasn't. Your thoughts were interrupted by someone running up to you.

„ _Hey you two, stop standing around, there is a man in danger!_ " David Hasselhoff. DAVID FREAKING HASSELHOFF WAS STANDING NEXT TO YOU. WHY. From all the shows he could've chosen he decided to take Baywatch!?  
No, not with you. Enough was enough.

„ _YOU KNOW WHAT? HOW ABOUT NO! "You_ grabbed the life board from Nick's hands, throwing it at Hasselhoff feet with a glare.  
„ _I AM OUT. JUST NOPE. LISTEN UP, DUDE, I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING HERE, I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU'RE DOING IT, HELL, I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW YOU EVEN ARE ALIVE! I DO KNOW HOWEVER, THAT I HAVE ENOUGH FROM YOU TRICKSTER SHIT. SO STOP THAT FREAKING SHARADE HERE AND TALK WITH US FROM EYE TO EYE, FOR I HAD A LONG WEEK AND I'M REALLY NOT IN THE MOOD RIGHT NOW, GABRIEL!_ " There was silence for a moment, and then a light flicker went through the atmosphere...before the beach turned back into the warehouse and you were back into your normal clothes. (Monroe appeared quite distressed when he suddenly was on the floor.) Only Hasselhoff was still there...until he shifted into exactly the person, you were expecting.

„ _Well, sweet cheeks, how could I refused talking from eye to eye? Especially when the other eye is such lovely!_ "A broad smile on his face, Gabriel wriggled with his eyebrows a bit, drawing a deep sigh from you.

„ _Nick, may I introduce..."_

„ _The Trickster_! " Gabe cut you off while making a bow in Nick's direction, but you just snorted.

„ _Mhm, why you always lying? Don't let him talk you into it, Nick. He's no Trickster, but an Angel. The_ _ **Archangel**_ _Gabriel to be exactly_. "Said Archangel stared at you dumbfounded, but soon regained his composure.

„ _You're a clever little girl, aren't you? "_

„ _He's an ANGEL?!_ " Nick finally found his speech again, but you just shushed him.

 _„_ _Okay Gabe, first: could you please get our friend over here?_ "you pointed at Monroe „ _that looks sort of stupid._ "

„ _As you wish! "_ A short snap of his fingers and Monroe was finally next to you.

„ _Thanks. He already had a hard day, you know._  
 _And I'd also have a second request: Would you quit murdering people and return to your own universe?_ "

„ _No-p-e"._ He made a little popping sound at the p and the stupid smile on his face made you sigh once again.

„ _Okay, Gabe..."_

„ _You know, sweet cheeks, I like it here. It's such a calm and safe universe. No brothers bossing me around, no Winchesters getting me killed..._ "

„ _Getting you to fake your death you mean. To me you look quite alive...and poor Sam and Dean blame themselves for your death while you're on vacation._ "

„ _I'm not.._."his offended pout was replaced by a confused frown. „ _You know the Winchesters?_ "

„ _Jup. Met Squirrel and Moose just a day ago. They sure would love to have you back_." Well, actually you weren't so sure about that.

„ _Bad luck for them I guess: I'm not going to fake my death yet AGAIN just because they keep messing stuff up!"_

„ _You're_ _ **a freaking Archangel**_ _who do you think would manage to kill you!? Only ones might be the other Archangels, but they're all.._." You stopped when you realized, what you just said. Suddenly Gabriel's smile faded and a chill went through the whole hall.

„ _They are...what? "_ He made a step forward and it took you all your willpower not to back off.

„ _They..._ " Your voice suddenly was so quiet. Small and fading in the giant hall. _„_ _...they are dead. Well, at least Raphael is. Lucifer and Michael...they are locked in the cage, so...I..._ " Your voice was only a faint whisper and you were scared of what might happen next. It was his family after all and even if they didn't get along, you remembered too well, what happened when one of them got hurt. But Gabriel only stared at you from cold eyes.  
„ _I'm sorry._ "

 _„_ _Don't be. It's not your fault_. "

„ _So...you came here after your 'death'? "_

„ _What? Hellz no, I was on Maui!_ "Suddenly the chill feeling was gone again and Gabriel wore his usual smirk„. _I got teleported here a week ago... A weird rift in the dimensions, I don't even know, to be honest._ "

„ _What you also fell through the rift!? "_  
Damn it...this was getting out of hand.

„ _But maybe you're right...I should go home i just_..."

„ _You don't know how, right?_ " A surprised nod was his answer. „ _No worries, Pepsi-Angel, I have business there anyways; I'll give you a ride._ "

„ _Wait you are just going to...?_ " Oh, you almost forgot about Nick.

„ _He can hardly stay here, can he? And you can't imprison him anyways; he's an angel: one snap and he'd blow up the whole prison block_. "

„ _The whole city even_ ". Gabriel added, earning a quiet  
„ _Show off_. " from you.

„ _Alright, so we leave then, alright? Goodbye Nick, take care of yourself, Monroe and good luck with everything you two._ "After two short hugs you went back to Gabe, who laid his arm around your shoulder with a smile.

Quickly you adjusted the watch to '8', accompanied by the usual bright light you teleported and then you crashed against a wall.  
You couldn't open your eyes, just felt how Gabriel's arm disappeared and then you crashed face-first into something that felt an awful lot like a brick wall.  
You felt how you were reflected by the wall and pushed away. Finally, you landed somewhere, flat on the ground and when you opened your eyes two questions formed inside your head;  
„ _What the hell?_ " and „ _Where the fuck am I?"_


	39. Devil's Hour

AN || I hope you don't mind that I used this fandom...but I really wanted to add it since I love it pretty much .w.  
Brief Summary of the Fandom at the end of the chapter for everybody who doesn't know it!

 **Devil's Hour**

This wasn't Supernatural. Or any other universe you visited so far. A quick glance on the watch revealed '3' and left you just as puzzled as before.  
What did happen, why did the teleport backfire? It was like an invisible wall keeping you out of 'Supernatural'...and even pushing you in a different universe to keep you away. Did the wall let Gabe through, though? Or did he land somewhere else? However, you had different problems now.

The city you landed in was dark and dirty. Black streets, damaged and empty houses, weird looking neon signs hanging here and there on walls. The fonts on it were strange but appeared to be written in English...yet you didn't understand a single word.

Slowly you got on your feet, trying to wipe off the tons of dirt that covered your clothes but without noticeable success.

While looking around, you realized that you had two choices: either using the watch to get away from...well from wherever it was you landed. OR you could investigate number 3 a bit.  
After a while of thinking and arguing with yourself, trying to judge the pros and cons, you just threw all reasonable arguments away and decided to do the latter one.

The area was dark...but not the usual way. It didn't feel like it was just nighttime but rather like it would be dark for a constant lack of light.  
You tried finding a main street or at least some people to ask where you were, but without success...at least until you got tackled down.

With a muffled scream you went down, desperately trying to get rid of the weight on your chest. Somehow you managed to get your head free and see the attacker...and regretted your decision instantly.

Right on top of you, there was a vivid nightmare.

A small but almost ridiculous strong creature with leathery skin, black, bestially eyes, bloody streaks where its hair might once have been and sharp, piranha like teeth in a wide-open snout. There were dirty bandages all over its body and its smell alone made you want to throw up in disgust. You tried getting free but it was hopeless, so you just closed your eyes and hoped death would take you soon. ...but it didn't.

A deafening shot whirred through the air and you ripped your eyes open just in time to see the bullet making its way straight through the creatures head...spilling its body fluids all over you.

You spat at the ground with a disgusted face, while pushing the remains, of whatever it was, off you. Then you tried finding the source of the shot and indeed you did.

A tall person, standing on the roof of a close building, a red coat the only thing you recognized due to the distance.

Then you heard a loud howl right above you and seconds later an arrow hit the ground right next to you. Arrows!? Why yet again?! In one quick movement, you crawled back, trying to hide under the building while catching a glimpse up at the rooftop.

The stranger in the red coat had started moving towards the attackers, firing shot after shot while doing so. For a second you saw one of the arrow shooting creatures and realization came over you.  
A swift glance to the arrow at your feet confirmed your theory: It wasn't made of wood and feathers or weird cyborg technic...it seemed to consist of pure energy, shimmering with a blue glow and slowly fading under your view.

Quickly you looked back at the roof, just when the man took down the last monster. He made a step towards the roof's edge and jumped, with an admittedly rad, backflip down the building, landing right in front of you.  
Now that you knew, who he was, you couldn't hold back the comment.

„ _Well, that's my kind of rain. "_

„ _Guess I fell in the right place then"._ With a wide smirk, he held out his hand to help you up and you couldn't help but flash your brightest smile at him.

Here he was.

White hair, baby-blue eyes, handsome face, a wide smirk on his lips...Dante, the son of Sparda himself.

Well that rather fitted; 3am was the Devil's hour after all, so it would make sense to land in Devil May Cry.  
Odd only that this was the first thing to be a video game and not a Show or movie...well but the marauders behaved like in the books and the Avengers a bit comicy, at least Clint and Tasha...maybe this whole universe thing mashed up things just as it wanted.

 _„_ _And how may I address the pretty girl I just saved from becoming early dinner?_ " Due to his help, you were on your feet again...but covered in dirt and demon liquids.

„ _Amy the name and thanks for saving me. I think, I owe you... although this is highly disgusting. "_

„ _Nah, you can wash that off. But how 'bout you invite me to some pizza as thank you?_ "

„ _How about...watch out!_ " A blink later a demon had jumped from a roof right in between you. You managed to make a step back and Dante pulled his guns...but too slow.  
In one swift movement the demon had leaned in to you...and grabbed your necklaces. He ripped them from your neck and off he ran...you directly on his tracks.  
Not to mention your exact words but let's just say it was some quite colorful language.

While running you realized he was too fast: you wouldn't catch him.  
With a particular nice curse falling from your lips, you grabbed a brick from a damaged wall you passed while running and shot it after the demon; you hit it directly on the head, but it didn't even react before vanishing around a corner.

You stopped in the middle of the road, trying to catch your breath, when you heard the steps from behind you.

„ _Nice shot, sugar_. "

Your answer was a bunch of outraged curse-words, followed by a rather calm question.  
Dante just pointed at a giant tower that rose over the city, only a few streets away from your positions. You frankly wondered how you failed to notice it so far, given how big it was and that you should've known it was there.

„ _Bloody hell"._

„ _Exactly. And at the moment there is one hell of party going on over there._ "

„ _Well, I guess I should invite myself then, uh? "_

„ _Nice idea, I was just about to do the same... And what's a party without girls?_ "He smirked widely but suddenly there was concern in his eyes„. _This amulet..."_

„ _Oh, no worries, no demons sealed in there. But it's powerful in his own way_ (and yet you managed to get it stolen from you... For the second time...great) _and I need it back._ "

„ _Powerful, huh? Explains why they wanted it. You gotta explain me what's so special about it on our way there._ "

 _„_ _'Course. But only under one condition: You have to take care of those demons not ripping me apart. Chatting might be hard when I lie shed in pieces to your feet, handsome. "_ You mirrored his smirk perfectly and he appeared impressed.

„ _Oh we sure will get along well, sweetheart_. " He wanted to lay an arm around you but you signalized him to stop, upon which he kinked a confused eyebrow.

„ _One thing though; A scythe in my lungs might also make talking problematic. "_  
He turned around just in time, pulling rebellion in the movement and beheading the reaper, which had showed up behind him with one swift stroke.  
A smile appeared upon his lips as he let circle his shoulder a bit, motioning the appearing demons on the other side of the street to come closer.

„ _All right, let's get this party started_. "

AN || Devil May Cry || (tbe Devil May Cry 3)

SPOILERS AHEAD

DMC is a series of videogames about the half demon Dante

He runs a shop called "Devil May Cry" and hunts demons. Basically the third game is a prequel to DMC 1 and 2 so I'll only tell about this one for now:

In DMC the hell is a giant tower that raises all ove the city Dante lives / works in at the beginn of the game. He gets lead to said tower by an invitation of his twinbrother, investigates and finds Vergil there, who sort of kills him to get his half of an amulet their father gave to each of them. (Vergil gives appearance to be a kind of cruel dude who cares about nothing but getting power and being stronger than everyone else...but actually he loves his baby brother.) But it only appears as if he'd kill him: He impales him with Dante's own Sword "Rebellion" revealing that Dante is a half demon: because he doesn't die but turn into his "devil trigger" (a powerful second form half-demons have)

Basically in the Game Dante investigates the Tower, beating up famous things like Cerberus while making fun of them (I love this dude, seriously..:I mean he called the warden of Hell a "puppy" and asked him if he should throw a stick for him) and meets a guy called Arkham (Jester) who helps Virgil with his evil plans and the Girl Mary (called Lady for he refuses to tell him her name) who is actually Arkham's daughter but hates her father and thus helps Dante fight him. (To use the term "help" very vaguely...she shoots him in the head twice and says he hates him soleily for being a demon).

If you want a better summary: wiki/Devil_May_...

OH and ther also is a DMC anime...but it's sort of weird.  
Same goes for DMC 5 because WTF even


	40. The Devil wears Combat Boots

AN: Please watch this video: ( watch?v=_PLtbebE... )  
Where it says (insert video here) I just think everyone who didn't play the game should at least see this intro sequence! .3.  
Warning for gore/violence!

 **The Devil wears Combat Boots**

All right, you hated this freaking tower. Things were getting out of hand far too quickly!

With a loud, annoyed, scream you fired yet another round of shots at the demons in front of you. Damn summoners!

Yes, shooting. Dante thought it was a good idea...you and a gun! How could this ever be a good idea!? Okay, you felt honoured that he let you use ivory, but still!  
At least you managed to stay alive so far, so maybe you didn't even act that hopeless.

„ _Nice shot, sugar!_ " Well he was right, it was a nice shot; right into a summoners head! At least your aim improved through this whole stuff.

„ _You know, you would make a fairly good demon hunter! "_ Euh...okay, that not so much.

„ _No, thank you! I just want this watch back!_ "You had explained him what the watch was capable of on your way to the tower and although he appeared to be slightly confused, he seemed to have gripped the concept: this watch in Vergil's or, worse, Arkham's, hands = really big trouble.

Your biggest goal at the moment was to get this watch back before Dante and Vergil had their showdown. You were already halfway through the tower and whilst you didn't mind the fight with Cerberus or the Centipede, you were not keen to meet the Leviathan! Not at all. This game could be horribly disgusting sometimes.

„ _Oh but I'm gonna miss you if you just leave me behind. "_

„ _Yeah,_ _ **certainly**_ _you will. "_ You rolled your eyes while taking down a few smaller demons.  
Young Dante really was a topic on his own.

Finally, the last demon in the room had fallen and you looked around in confusion. Didn't you know this room from somewhere?  
You didn't get to think further because suddenly Dante was in front of you.

„ _Hey, I have an idea, how about.._." You simply cut him off by pressing a hand to his mouth and ignoring his offended expression.

„ _This room...we're stuck. "_ You stated, finally knowing in which place you had landed. A small room with a big, closed door and a weird looking stone in front of it.  
Dante also started inspecting the room and shot some bullets at the door, while you directed your glance and gun right at the ceiling. The place you know he'd show up any moment...and he did.

The very second you saw the clown dancing on the ceiling Dante pointed his gun at him as well...and **you pulled the trigger**.

Thus resulting in a startled scream from Jester himself, who spread his confetti-blood all over the ground and a proper _'what-the-hell-even_ ' face from Dante.

You just shrugged your shoulders.  
„S _o what? I don't like clowns_. "

„And who..." Jester spat out angered. „... _is going to help you foolish puppets now!? "_

„ _We're going to help ourselves, ass. "_  
You motioned Dante in the direction of the big stone. „ _Beat it with Rebellion. "_  
He didn't even hesitate before doing as you told: a second later, the portal swung open.

„ _And you really think you do..."_

„ ** _Shut_** _it, clown face, we don't need you. "_ So Jester ran off, accompanied by the shots of you two.

„ _Man... Freak. "You_ could only agree.

You continued your way upwards and a few encounters later, you started panicking slightly: the next boss was Vergil. You were already on the outside of the tower and it started raining slowly...but your necklace was nowhere in sight. You sighed. What where you supposed to do now? Well the only option you had was staying...and trying not to get thrown off the tower.

„ _Why such a long face, sweet heart? This party is finally getting fun_! "Dante threw his arm over your shoulder, squeezing you a bit, but you were concerned.

„L _et's just say, I'm not particularly fond of what follows_. "

„ _Sorry? "_

„ _I...I just have a bad feeling, okay? "_

„ _No worries, this will be a piece of cake_! " Yeah, exactly **this** was what you doubted.

Then you reached the roof.

( **(Insert Video here** ))

Vergil standing in the middle of the platform, the same neutral expression as usually on his face and Arkham standing right next to him.

„ _Go, get them, tiger_. " You whispered, giving Dante a light push and taking a step back. Even Dante would get beat up right now...and you weren't suicidal to join in!  
With a broad smirk, the demon hunter stepped forward.

„ _No kiss for your baby brother? "_

All right, this bit was still hilarious. But then something happened, that didn't happen in the game: a demon entered the roof and approached Arkham...handing him an amulet. How in all circles of hell has this thing been slower than you!?  
You wanted to step forward, get the necklace...but what if Vergil attacked you then?  
The decision was taken from you anyways; Arkham eyed the small watch and grunted in disgust.

„ _Pah, not what we expected. This one holds power not desirable for us...useless trash_. "  
With these words he flinged your precious watch away... **right over the edge of the tower**.

You watched in horror as the small object **, your one and only way home** , left your sight. Shock got hold of you when you realized what just happened, letting you stay frozen and watch after the necklace. It would without doubt crash once it reached the ground.

The rain grew heavier and you heard voices and sounds of an ongoing fight in the distance but you didn't even care.  
It wasn't until someone spoke up right next to you, that you were torn from your shocked state.

„ _So, this small, useless watch..."_ You turned around to see Arkham who eyed you curiously. _„_ _...we might not be able to absorb its power but it was powerful nevertheless. So who are you, small girl, who carries such a unique object with her? Furthermore,...is there more, where this came from?_ "You were not in the mood for these ridiculous games.

„ ** _No there ain't._** _Now fuck off mate and bother someone else, Jester."_ Martin Freeman couldn't have said it better.

„ _My name is..."_

„ _Arkham, yeah, yeah, listen Clown face;_ _ **I don't care!**_ _Just leave me alone and annoy someone else already, don't you have a daughter to neglect somewhere? "_ Oh-oh...bad idea.

 _„_ _I can find no liking in your words...it appears you are just as useless to me as this fool of Sparda's son._ " He snapped his fingers and next thing you were surrounded by demons once again. Quickly you pulled the gun, the demons already sneaking up to you, and hoped that there was enough ammo to handle this.

One shot, two shots, three shots...out. And still you were surrounded by horrifying nightmares. Arkham already had lost interest in you and watched the already to an ending coming fight between the twins, while you fought for your dear life.

Out of ammo, the only thing left was to physically beat the demons with the gun, but this was only rarely effective. In the distance, you saw Vergil impaling Dante with Rebellion...and a mad idea formed inside your head.

Was it crazier than fighting a horde of demons without a proper weapon? **Yes.**

Would it get you irreversibly killed? **Most likely.**

Would every single one of your friends, including Sherlock and Stark, punch you in the face for making a decision such mad and self-destructive? **Absolutely.**

 **So you jumped.**

Right over the edge behind you, off the tower of hell you jumped, diving right into the endless gap opening below you.

Then the darkness swallowed you in a whole.

 **AN:** omfg I'm sorry.


	41. Author's Note

**I'm not gonna submit the Chapters on here anymore becauseit's too much work, please continue reading either on**

Ao3 : /works/2954219/chapters/11992367

or

Quotev : story/6656386/Sold/41

 **(the links lead directly to the next chapter aka Ch.41 " _I never kneel and I never rest...involuntairy._ " .)**

 **Thank you! c**


End file.
